Bad Boy's Changes
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: Sequel to Bad Boy Allen.Allen expierences new changes in a new life.Emotions and feelings arouse and a hard decisions come.With faith wearing thin life gets harder.Is there still hope for Allen?Time's running out. Road X Noah Allen. Lenalee X Allen X Oc
1. New Life

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 1**

**New Life**

Allen stared into a mirror with dull eyes. He had a huge headache and Road stared at him. The other Noahs came by every now and then, but Allen did nothing but stare into the mirror. He hadn't eaten or spoken, nor moved an inch, for awhile. Lero sighed as Road swung her feet back and forth. Allen finally moved his hand up to his forehead and felt it. Seven. Seven of them. Seven stigmatas engraved on his skin. Golden eyes. Jet black hair. Dark ashen skin. He had become a Noah. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. He always thought of himself as a monster and now he really was one. He wouldn't except this. He couldn't. He refuses to fight his friends. He refuses to kill them. He wasn't a Noah. He shouldn't of become a Nah. He. . . . he wasn't. He had innocence in his left hand to prove it. Though the pain is massive, it's all because of the innocence he hasn't been corrupted by his Noah inside him yet. ANd his will. "Ne, Allen, let's play." Road said.

"He's busy trying to convince himself he isn't a Noah Road." Wisely said.

"The Earl has dinner ready. He wants Allen to come this time." Tyki said, staring at the boy.

"I rather starve." Allen hissed.

"Such a child." Tyki stated.

"Allen, you must eat. Just because you don't want to accept the fact that you are now family does not mean you should deprive yourself of food. You'll need the energy." Road said, grabbing his wrist as she hopped off Lero.

Allen didn't stand up. He just pressed his back against the wall of a building inside the ark. He threw the mirror at the building across from him and it shattered into a million pieces. Lero panicked because Allen had almost hit the umbrella. Road made a pouty face and Allen let a shadow overcast his eyes. "Family? That man put a hole in my heart! I'd never consider you family." Allen sethed.

"That was before we knew you were a Noah." Tyki said, lighting a ciggarrette.

"Put that out." Allen hissed.

"Why?" Tyki asked.

"I can't stand that shit." Allen replied darkly.

Road tried to make him stand, but he wouldn't. Allen was a lot stronger and heavier than he looked. Allen pushed his hand away from her and laid it on his leg. He opened his eyes and stared at his hand. It was no longer it's white self. It now matched the rest of his skin. Gray. Ashen. His left eye was killing him and hisleft hand was in a large amount of pain. He reluctantly stood up, but almost fell because he hadn't walked for a few days. Road stared at him with a smiled, but he looked at her with hatred in his eyes. He didn't really have a choice, but to go. If not a huge fiasco will arouse and he wasn't in the mood for their silly games. He carefully walked for as his legs tingled, almost numb. He kept stumbling, but refused to either Tyki's or Road's help.

When they entered the dining room everyone looked at them. Or specifically, Allen. The Earl's glasses had a glint and Allen's reflection appeared. Jackie eyed him as Lucy and Charlye smiled at him. Jackie didn't trust him. She never would as it stands now. Allen watched Wisely, Tyki, and Road sit down and the door shut behind him. "Allen Walker, welcome. Come sit." Earl said as he signaled his hand to an empty chair between Road and Tyki.

Allen made no eye contact and made no sound. Why did he stay? He could leave, couldn't he? So why didn't he? Allen sat down in the chair, but didn't look up. He closed his eyes when he saw his small reflection on the spoon in front of him. Before he hated his reflection because of the scar on his eye and his hair. Now, he hated himself more than he hated Leverrier. Do you know how much hatred that would be? "How's your head?" Earl asked, folding his hands in front of him.

Allen didn't answer. Road stared at him with her face in her hand, smiling. Tyki blew smoke out of his mouth and it went towards Allen. "I told you to put that out." Allen said.

"It's just a smoke." Tyki responded.

Allen's hand balled into a fist, but did nothing. Said nothing more. His hands trembled. He just seemed so angry, but he didn't know why. He just wanted some guidence from Larae for once. Larae would always help him, but if he appeared in front of her now what would she think? What would his friends think? He never thought he would, but he missed everyone, but at the same time, he only missed Lenalee and Larae. Only them. Was that selfish? Was it after all the things the Order has done for him? Allen sat back in the chair, but his head was downwards still. His right hand went to his left arm. He was an exorcist still, right? You can't be both exorcist and Noah. So why did his hand hurt? Why did he look like a NOah? Why did he have innocencen? "Are you okay Allen?" Road asked.

"Is that arm bothering you?" Earl queried, biting into his food.

Allen looked up from his hands to Earl then at Road. All the Noahs were quiet, waiting, staring. "You are a Noah Allen. The stigmatas are proof enough. Why don't you just accept that fact?" Earl asked.

"Why would I when you've all tried to kill me on several occasions? Why would I accept myself into the clan that is my enemy?" Allen asked coldly.

"Because the Order won't take you back now." Earl told him.

Allen took that hard and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. "Maybe it's not the Order that you care about that will take you back though." the Earl added.

"Shut up." Allen said quietly.

"Is it that pretty exorcist or that childhood friend of yours?" Earl asked.

Allen's eyes widened. How did the Earl know about Larae? He felt his nails dig into his skin, but stopped himself from cutting himself. "Didn't she abadon you once before? While you two were in the orphanage together?" Earl asked.

"You know nothing." Allen muttered.

"I know we can accept you and help you Allen." Earl told him.

"You killed my father." Allen said.

"He betrayed us and killed most of us. Luckily our Noahs are reborn after so long." Earl said.

"You killed my mother as well." Allen said.

"SHe was a troublesome person." Earl responded.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust any of you." Allen said bitterly.

"Because if we wanted to kill you we would have during the turn." Earl said.

"Allen, lighten up. You can trust us." Road said, hugging him.

Allen stared at her. Many thoughts ran through his mind, but he couldn't process all of them because there was too many at one time. Road let go of him and started eating and the room was filled with talk. Even some arugments. Like a normal family. Allen just stared at them all. A frown came upon his face and he scowled. Larae. Lenalee. Last thing he told them was that he loved the both of them and couldn't decide who he loved most. He needed to get his mind off of them. He had to figure a lot of things out and thinking about them he wouldn't find a single answer. But he missed them. How long had it been? A week? A month? Months? A year maybe? He wasn't sure how much time had passed. He never even knew when it was night or day. It should be night now or soon though. Tyki said dinner afterall. "You should eat Allen." Tyki said, cutting a steak.

"Yes, you should. I heard about your large apetite. Not eating in a few days will make that larger. Please, we have all the food in the world." Earl agreed.

"Not hungry." Allen said softly, kinder than before.

"Heh? Then how come your stomach just growled Allen?" Road asked, poking his stomach.

Allen stared at her. She was just like a child. He sighed and looked at the food on the plate in front of him. He didn't want to eat. "I told you I'm not hungry." Allen said, but Jasdero threw a roll at him.

He twitched and stared at the twins with icy eyes. Debbitto threw a roll at him too and Road laughed. Allen picked up his fork and threw at them. Lucky them, he missed because they ducked. They stucj their tongues out and Allen glared. "Twits." Allen muttered.

Road picked up a roll and stuffed it in Allen's mouth. He swallowed because he couldn't get her to move her hand so he couldn't spit it out. It was tasty. Warm and fluffy. "If you're not going to eat willingly then I'll feed you." Road said.

"I'm not a doll." Allen said.

"No, but you're cute!" Road said, hugging him again.

"You're dumber than a box of rocks." Allen mumbled.

Road grabbed another roll and stuffed it in his mouth and he was forced to swallow again. He pushed her away, but he felt too weak to do it with as much effort as he wanted to. It must've also been because he hadn't slept in a few days either. Which just made him tired now that he thought about it. He held his head and it seemed like the room was spinning. The pain in his left eye got worse and so did his left arm. The headache turned into a migrane, but he kept his eyes open. He didn't want to sleep. If so he didn't know what would happen. "I told you that you needed to eat and that you were going to need the energy. If you starve yourself you'll get symtoms and faint. It can also make your head hurt." Road said, offering him some food.

He blinked, but his body felt so heavy. Road put the plate down and put her hands on him, worried. His body started shaking as if it was too tired and too weak to even sit. He stared at her concerned face and he wondered why she would be concerned. Would they just take him in just because of seven stigmatas and a few changes? Even though he doesn't want to be one of them? Spots blurred his vision and he fell out of the chair. Road kept him from hitting the floor hard and sighed. He continued to sare at her and he lost all senses. Unwillingly he closed his eyes, darkness overwhelming him, fear inside him for some reason, and he lost consciousness. "Allen? Allen?" Road asked and it was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

Tyki looked down at him, blinking. "That was quick."

"He's prbably still exhausted from the change and the lack of food and sleep." Earl said.

"Are we really going to keep him around?" Jasdero asked.

"Yes. His Father's actions are not his. A noah with innocence may be of great use. He may also give us the necessary knowledge of which we have yet to discovered. Though, he may not. Despite his personality, he couldn't intentionally harm them. They are his friends. . . . . . Were." Earl responded.

"He may be the fourteenth reborn though." Wisely told him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see. If he does turn on us then we'll have no choice but to kill him, but only if we tried everything. I want to keep him around and besides, he is family now. His stubborness will be a nuisence though." Earl replied.

"Will he accept us and the Noah?" Lulubell asked.

"That has yet to be proven, but all we need is a little time. He can not leave the ark just yet and won't be able to. Tyki and Road will keep an eye on him." Earl answered.

"He easily accepted the Order. Maybe if he believes they don't care about him anymore then he will gladly come to us." Wisely said, smirking, hopeing to mess with Allen's head a little.

"No Wisely. We can't take any chances like that. Not yet. His mind will be very fragile right now. You should've been able to tell." Earl said.

Wisely's smirk disappeared and he went back to eating. Road poked Allen's face and put her ear to his chest. His heartbeat was going at a normal pace and it sounded so good to her ears. His pulse echoed in her head and she closed her eyes. There was something intriguing, something so, so good about him. She squeezed his hand and he moved slightly, catching her off guard. Startled, she jumped up a bit and stared at his face. He looked like he was having a nightmare. "He's having another nightmare." Road said.

"Do you want to give him a pleasant dream Road?" Earl asked.

"I don't think I can. It seems to be his Noah giving him this dream and if I did give him a pleasant dream, it would be about the exorcists." Road responded, but her fingers touched his head gently. What was this feeling she was getting from him? Was it good or was it bad? "We have to redirect his mind from them and giving him a good dream about them will not help Lord Millenium."

"Then take him to his room. It's finished." Earl said.

Road nodded and tok him away to his room. Jackie eyed him the whole time and continued to stare at the door even as he left. Lucy and Charlye looked at their eldest sister and head of the fifteen Noah. They were different from the other Noahs because of several reasons and one of those reasons was the fact that they were sort of like Jasdevi, the Noahs of bonds, but they were each one whole Noah. They represented emotion. Jackie was Trust for the main part. It sometimes made her get all strange, but that was her greatest strength and her biggest weakness. That was why she was the leader of the three sisters. "Is something wrong Jackie?" Earl queried.

Jackie looked at the Millenium Earl and frowned. The Earl's smile just got bigger and Jackie got out of her chiar and started walking out. "I don't trust him. There's something off about him. I could tell from the first moment I laid eyes on him on that train." Jackie said.

"Do you still hate him that much?" Lucy asked, jumping over to Jackie.

"Maybe you're jealous." Charlye said.

"You better hope that's just it." Jackie said and left the room.

Lucy and Charlye tipped their heads and ended up hitting each other. They rubbed their heads and looked at the Earl. "Can we skip dinner Earl?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Go talk to her." Earl told them and they skipped away. "But don't misjudge Jackie's feelings." the Earl mumbled.

"You feel the same about the kid, don't you Lord?" Sheryl asked.

"Hmmmm. We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Earl responded, ignoring Sheryl's question.

Road placed Allen on his bed and smiled. He looked so cute in his sleep. Even though he was in pain. She love to watch people suffer, but ALlen was now family. She couldn't be happy about that anymore. Her smile turned to a frown and she brushed the hairs away from her head. She stared at the stigmatas and then at his scar. It was suppose to let him see the souls of akuma. She wondered if that was true. ALlen groaned and she was brought out of her thoughts. Should she look into his dreams? No. Not right now. She got on the bed beside him and put his wrist to her nose, smelling his blood, she grinned. She remembered how good his blood had tasted when she poked a candle in his eye. It smelled better. It probably tasted better too. She shook the thoughts out of her head and listened to his heart beating. "Lovely." Road murmured.

**Allen's Dream. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Allen sat under the weeping willow tree near the lake. He was too scared to go any closer to the lake. He never had a good expierence in there and he refused to have another one. He wasn't even sure if this was a dream anymore. It felt too real. There were still severals dirt paths around the lake and they broke up into more paths and even more paths. He remembered Neah had told him to never stop. Keep walking. Mana would always say that too. That always meant to walk down a path, right? What path? WHat was this nightmare for? WHy won't it stop? Why was he filled with fear? Like a lost child he looked up from the ground and at the water. He held his head and grounded his teeth together. A small buzzing noise could be heard and he tried to get away from the lake, but couldn't. He was frozen still.

The lake seemed to of gotten bigger and the ice cracked. Allen stared at the black moon in the water and then a dark shadow that was smiling that twisted and crooked smile. Allen's hand reached out on it's own and it was once again, gripped by the mysterious figure. He fell to his knees and the tree backed away from him. He looked at the water and felt like screaming, but his mouth was glued shut. "Welcome back. . . . . . Allen."

Allen was slowly being dragged in the water and the ice sealed over the water once more. He tried to get free, tried to scream, frightened and losing his mind, he let memories be shown to him. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't. His almost death expierences, his worst memories, his whole life flashed in front of him. He only caught glimpses an dthe ones he didn't want to remember, stuck to his mind. The images stopped and his heart raced, ready to jump out of his chest. He felt his eyes get warm and thought he was crying, but couldn't tel lbecause he was in water. He held his head and looked around, staring at the unmoving images. "Go away. . . . . . . go away. . . . . . . . . leave me alone!" Allen shouted.

Allen felt his feet touch the sandy floor and he fell to his knees as the last memory he had always seen came to mind. All his friends laid around him dead. Blood and more blood. His blood, their blood. The Noahs smiled devilishly behind him as he stared in horror at his friends and the darkness overcasted the world. The Earl went on about god's will. How god planned this, wanted this. He said something about the devil. Allen was going to go insane if he kept having this dream. He dug his head in the sand and tried to scream, but he couldn't hear his voice. He just wanted the suffering to end. Why was he being tormented? He felt an immense amount of pain in his chest and looked at it. Blood. A huge hole. Pain. He still couldn't scream. It was like Tyki had put another hole in his heart or made it bigger. His mind was breaking and he started choking, drowning in the water, in memories. He tried to swim back to the top, but couldn't. He was dragged right back down and if he did get to the top he couldn't break the ice.

He coughed up some blood and went numb. He raised his hand to the ice again, but it soon fell as his body slowly floated to the bottom. His heartbeat was slowing down and he was in so much pain. He couldn't breathe. He wished he could just pass out already, but he wouldn't. He listened to his heart beating, pounding in his chest. It was getting faint and he could hear a loud ringing in his ears. His hair got in his was and his visionstarted to fade, but he could not fall into unconsciousness. A shadowy figure appeared above him, smiling that everlasting grin, almost laughing, mocking him. "Pl. . . . please . . . . stop." Allen begged, his now fragile mind taking in all it could. "Stop. . . . . . . . . STOP!"

**Reality. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Allen threw Road off of him and onto the floor. He sat up real fast and screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the ark. He panted and sweat ran down his face and he held his head. Road stared at him, shocked. The door slammed open and Allen trembled. He didn't move and his eyes were wide, filled with absolute fear as if he was still living that nightmare. He wanted to shut his eyes, but he was worried that he would fall asleep. His breathing was heavy and uneven. Road hugged him and he didn't say or do anythnig. He stared at the blaknet underneath him and Road looked at her family. "Allen, can you hear me?" Road asked softly.

"S- stop. . . . . . . pl- please st- stop. . . . . . . please." Allen muttered, holding his head tighter.

Road's eye widened. He was begging for mercy. On the verge of crying. Scared out of his mind. What would drive him like this? She felt a knot in her chest and wanted to cry. She was worried about him. She might've been the only Noah to take a liking to him and she didn't likke the way he was acting. "It was just a nightmare ALlen. Calm down. Everything is alright." Road said soothingly.

It didn't help him. His mind was on the verge of a breakdown. Road could tell. Afterall, she had driven many people crazy. She touched his forehead and looked at the Earl for approval. The Earl stared at Allen who was clueless to what was going on. He came over and touched Allen gently. Allen jumped and Road was knocked away. SHe only got right back beside him, holding him tightly. "Allen. . . . . . " Earl whispered.

Allen let his hands drop to his side and felt like curling up in a ball. He just sat there staring at nothing endlessly. Lost in thoughts and in pain, mental pain, and Road gave him some nice thoughts. Allen started to calm down and his eyes got glazy. He stopped shivering and his breathing went back to normal. Only good thoughts filled his head. He actually couldn't think, but he felt good. Really good. He got tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep, but Road laid him down, smiling and humming a soft lullaby. He felt so comfortable and stared at her, hands twitching. Why was she doing this? Why did she care? She cupped his face and he felt even better. No bad thoughts. Only bliss. The nightmare was long forgotten, but he still didn't want to sleep, but his eyes lids felt heavy and he really needed it. He forced them to stay open. "Sleep Allen. I won't let you have another nightmare." Road said softly and gently.

"No." Allen said, but he felt like hours had passed when only seconds passed. "I. . . . . can't."

"Everything will be alright my child. We will take care of you." Earl said and closed Allen's eyes. It didn't take a minute for him to fall asleep again. The Earl thought about what kind of nightmare would bring Allen on the verge on a mental breakdown. It was like watching Road mess around with an exorcist. "I promise. You are family now afterall."

Road hugged Allen's head and looked at the diispersing Noahs. Only a few stayed behind, already having a sentimental feeling for the new family member. "Will he be alright?" Tyki asked.

"Yes. He might not be awake for some time though." Road answered.

"Let him take all the time he needs. He needs to adjust and it might take some time for his mind to go back to being strong and steady. His mind will be fragile for a bit due to the turn. That can't be helped." Earl told her as a chair appeared and he sat down.

"I think he's been having the same nightmare for a long time. It's just been getting worse and he is finally falling apart from it." Road said, reading his past dreams.

"Hmmmmm. Can you guess how long?" Earl asked, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Over a year. Maybe two." Road answered, stroking Allen's hair.

"What of?" Earl queried.

"Past events. It's like Wisely and my abilities working together to mess with his mind while he's sleeping. That's the best I can put it." Road said. SHe could easily define it better, but not with words. The Earl understood though. "He's scared of being rejected and unwanted, of death." Road added.

"Considering his past I wouldn't blame him." Tyki said as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"I wonder if. . . . . . . . . he fears himself." Road mumbled, which got everyone to stare at her.

**Black Order. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Larae stared at a picture of Allen and wiped away a small tear. Now wasn't the time to cry. He would come back. Allen will come back. He wasn't a Noah, but he has been gone for awhile. She feared the worst, but either way, the Order sees him as a possible threat. Well, some people. She put the picture in her pocket and walked down the halls and stopped in front of Lenalee's bedroom door. Lenalee had locked herself up in her room for some time and finally came out two days ago. She has been putting on a fake smile and making the daily runs for Komui and the science divsion, but it's only to get her mind off of Allen. All the exorcists blamed themselves for Allen being taken. Larae didn't blame them. She couldn't. It was their fault. She just wished Allen was there with them. Why was he always disappearing? Leaving her behind like always? Making her worried? "Allen. . . . . . will come back. I just know it." Lare muttered to herself, but bumped into something.

Lavi stared at Larae as she looked up at him, holding back tears again. She started to tremble though and Lavi patted her shoulder, knowing what was bothering her. He was suppose to go take her to Komui so he could talk to her, but she was in no condition to talk about anything. Komui probably wanted to comfort her, but Larae probably wouldn't listen. "I'm sorry Larae. I should've protected him. I should've been more prepared." Lavi said.

"It's not your fault." Larae said as she hugged him and cried in his shirt. "It's none of your faults. You were tricked and you keep blaming yourselves. Stop it!"

Lavi sighed as he hugged her and looked at the floor. Larae was taking it just as bad as Lenalee, but he couldn't comfort her. He didn't know her that well. All he could do was give his friend a d hug and listen to her. "He will come back though. He always does. Always. He promised to come back. He promised to protect." LArae said and Lavi could hear her confidence.

Lavi smiled. Larae was sad, but she had so much confidence in Allen. She had more confidence in him than anyone else did. She believed in Allen. Maybe it was because she knew him better. Whatever it was, he felt that he could believe her words. She gave him a boost of energy he needed. "Of course he will Larae. We should have more faith in him." Lavi said and Larae tightened her arms around him as if she was imagining he was Allen. "He always comes back and this time is no different."

"Thanks Lavi." LArae said and let him go.

Larae wiped her tears away and smiled. Lavi was surprised by how fast she recovered from that. She must really believe in Allen. She ran off and seemed happier. Or maybe she was hiding her feelings. Lavi sighed as he gave a small smile and walked back to Komui's office. "Don't let her down Allen." Lavi whispered.

**Okay! Cut! I finished the first chapter for the sequel. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it's not too depressing. Sorry it took me so long, but I was busy with my other stories and I had to think about this real hard. I should update soon so please review. I need the movitivation! Thanks for reading. Yan Luna4373**


	2. Seizing Feelings

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 2**

**Seizing Feelings**

Allen's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the silvery colored ceiling. His head was killing him and he couldn't remember what had happened. He was on the ground in the ark after he had gotten enough energy to run away from that room. He fell and refused to move and Road had constantly bugged him. After that he only remembers a few details which included dinner and his nightmare. He bit his bottom lip and some blood drizzled out and down his mouth. He heard a soft sound and slightly moving his head, he stared at Road. His eyes went wide and he turned his head away as much as he could with her hugged him and sleeping soundly. His eyes moved back towards her direction though. His small drop of blood fell on her lips and she licked it then smiled. He flinched. She loved the taste of his blood. She was like a vampire. He wanted to push her away, but he found it hard to move his body. It felt heavy.

Allen tried to pick his arm up, but it wouldn't move. WHy was he paralyzed? He was jsut fine before he fell asleep, right? Damn headaches. He forgets simple things and now his body felt like it was being crushed. He was very cold as well. He seemed to be on top of the blankets. Then Road was breathing on his neck. It was disturbing him. She opened her eyes and stared at Allen who just so happened to be looking at her at that moment. He quickly turned his head around and Road giggled, smiling. She sat up and put both hands on his chest, but a little too hard. He m ade him sit up and shook him back and forth. He got really dizzy and could no longer move his head. She stopped and pushed him against the headstand. "I'm sorry Allen. It's just that you've been out for awhile. I got excited that you woke up. I was starting to get worried that you would be in a coma." Road said.

Allen regained all senses and looked at her for a moment then away. He then realized that several other Noahs were in the room with them, staring at them, and smiling. "Allen, how do you feel?" Earl asked.

Allen closed his eyes and Road sat in front of him as he sat there silently. Opening his eyes, he stared at the gray almost black blanket underneath him. He tried to move his fingers at least, but his body was feeling strange. All tingly and a little numb. Cold. Ice cold. "Why are you here?" Allen asked, voice cracking from not speaking in awhile.

"I've told you. We're family now. We take care of one another." Earl said.

Allen lifted his head and stared at him, shocked. Even still they pursue him. Could it be a trick? Possibly. But then why did he have this feeling that he could trust them? Maybe it was the Noah. Great. Now he was accepting the fact of the Noah. He couldn't really deny it though. His skin, the seven marks on his head, and the eyes. Aunna even saw his eyes turn gold a few times. There was not a single thing he could say to make anoyone else to believe otherwise unless he could change back to the way he looked like before. He was a Noah. His gaze softened and he looked at his left hand. So why did he have innocence? He can't be both. Maybe that's why he can't move. Why he can't remember some things. There was a lot of pain in his left arm. He's been through worse before, but for some reason he can't move.

Allen glanced at each and every one of them. They all had some kind of worry in their eyes. Even though they all protested in him staying. Maybe it was the Noah's doing? His eyes fell back onto the Earl and he felt that he could talk to him, but. . . . . . . . . Allen wasn't that simple. Not that easy to convince and not easy for him to open up. "I'm alive. That good enough." Allen said with a monotone voice.

"You gav eus all quite a startled when you screamed in your sleep." Tyki said and stared at Allen's reaction.

'_They heard that? But I've enver woke up screaming that loud. Not once. But then again. . . . . . . I could literally feel all that pain. It was so. . . . so. . . . why does the only simple word that comes to mind in painful. Of course it was painful. It felt so real though. It has never gotten that bad. Damn it!_' Allen thought and gnashed his teeth together. "It was just a nightmare." Allen said, but he knew that they wouldn't really buy it. This was Allen they were talking to. It takes a lot just for them to make him cry in pain unless he's angry. "Just a nightmare." Allen said softly.

"Do you remember how you acted when you woke up after that little startle?" Earl queried.

Allen didn't respond nor did he look at them. Any of them. Road took him by surprise and hugged him. His surprise was evident, but he quickly calmed himself down, but the emotion didn't leave his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why was he being so emotional? Her embrace felt nice though. It felt good. So different from Larae's hug or Lenalee's. A hug was a hug. Nothing more so why did this feel so different. "Why are you scared of yourself?" Road asked gently.

She could feel him tremble and she just held him tighter. She cared so much already. He could tell. The concern in her voice was clear. Maybe it was because she had watched him for the whole time he was mute and unmoving. He couldn't deny her words though. Why wouldn't he just say something? Just say no. "Is it because of the way those humans treated you as a child? A defenseless child that they hated? All because of your mighty god gave you that innocence in your arm and they wouldn't take the time to know you that they treated you like a rag doll. Does that sound right? I mere child who had done nothing wrong was abused and neglected, rejected by everyone. Seen as a monster because of looks and yet you are going to save their lives? After what they did to you? SO now you fear yourself because they caught on, making you believe you are a monster." Road said and he unwillingly shook so bad that you could tell he was trembling and Road was too. "So you fear yourself?"

"That's not. . . . . . ." Allen couldn't finish. Why was he acting so odd? "I'm not a monster." Allen said.

"They never understood you Allen. Not even the Black Order. They only saw you as a weapon. Not a person. A weapon that could be broken and thrown away. Your life was of no importance. That is why you are a Noah now. You have suffered and now you can finally belong somewhere. We understand and we all love each other. You are family Allen." Road said and Allen buried his face in her shoulder.

Was Road messing with him? Why did he believe her? Larae had never seen him like that. Nor did the other exorcists, but then why do her words make sense? What was clouding his mind? "This is your home Allen." Road whispered.

Home. That's what they said at the Order. He forced his arms to move to her shoulder and he went to push ehr away, but he stopped. Something stopped him. Was she right? Did he see himself as a monster? Did he fear himself? He stared at her eyes then he absentmindingly pulled her close, hugging her, burying his face deeper into her shoulder. WHy was she so comforting? He was suppose to hate her, but couldn't. Why? The Earl smiled knew he had won Allen over already. It seems that his mind being fragile at this moment made it easier for them to convince him they were his family, how they feel. A small cry escaped Allen's mouth, but Road didn't feel any tears soaking through her shirt. They got Allen to understand, but at a cost. A large amount of damage to his heart and mind. Further damage. "Allen?" Road asked as she pulled away to look at the face he hid. "Allen?" Road asked.

Allen felt too embarassed to look at anyone and buried his face in his hands and put it in the pillow beside him. He felt like a child all over again. He didn't know what to think or feel, do or say. He felt like he was in absolute, utter darkness again. No light. He has no moon to guide him through the pitch black night. He was in the middle on both the Order and the Noahs. What was he suppose to do? He felt a hand on his head and lifted it to stare at the Earl. "If you need time we can give you it. To decide, to figure things out, and if you want to be alone child." Earl told him.

Allen moved his hands from his face, but he still couldn't move anything else. He felt so much pain, but maybe it was all stress or it was in his head. He looked at the pillow for a moment then at the Earl. "I. . . . . can't really move. . . . . . . . . there's a lot of pain. Everywhere." Allen said, not sure why.

Just after Allen said that his body went limp and he fell backwards back onto the headstand. He felt the pain move and winced at the sudden surge. The pain died down a little and he stared at his left hand once more. Was it causing this? Allen was pulled forward a bit and he couldn't move his head anymore either. Just his eyes. Tyki helped the Earl as they tipped Allen's head back and got a cup of water. Road slipped a few tablets in his mouth and Tyki poured some water in his mouth. Allen swallowed and stared at them. What were they for? He wanted to know, but didn't ask. The Earl got a syringe from somewhere and Tyki sighed. He unbuttoned Allen's shirt and Road took it off. The Earl brought the needle to the bottom of his neck right above the shoulder of his left side. Allen stared at it and couldn't take his eyes off of it. The thick pink liquid was slowly pushed into his veins and he flinched. He could feel some blood escape his mouth and near needle. "What. . . . . . is that?" Allen asked, feeling only a tinge of pain.

Her pain started to calm and it all went to his left hand. It was really immense, but he just stared at his hand as the green light died down and the crystal no longer glowed. He expected it to be filled with dark matter, but it didn't. It turned the pink color of the liquid then turned white like a normal, clear crystal. It was as if the power of innocence was stopped for the moment. He couldn't feel any pain. He couldn't feel the innocence. He blinked and sat up straight. "I told you you could trust us Allen. Whether you do or not is up to you, but as long as you don't try to purposely and intentionally, by your own free will one hundred percent, try to kill any of us then we have nothing to worry about. I don't wish to kill you." the Earl said as he left.

Allen watched him leave and his lips formed a firm line. The pain was gone. His right hand gripped th eblanket under him and he stared at Road and Tyki. The only other Noahs left in the room. Road smiled as Tyki put a ciggarrette in his mouth then blew smoke out. Allen let go of the blanket and looked around. "Where am I?" Allen asked.

"Your new room. We made it the best we could to suit you." Road said gleefully.

Allen stared at a white glassy door with a wood frame. You could look through the glass, but you couldn't see clearly on the other end. The bathroom. "There's clothes that a simple and plain in the dresser and closet. Stuff that you would normally wear or suit you." Road said.

Allen got off the bed and they stared at him. He was a little off balance, but wouldn't let either of them help him. He looked around and scowled. He opened the dresser drawer and stared at some plain clothes. He just grabbed a pair of pants and socks, not caring about a shirt at the moment. He grabbed a towel off the stand and went into the bathroom, not bothering to even shut the door. Tyki and Road could hear the water turn on and Tyki shook his head. When Allen came back out he just peeked his head out of the door to see if they were still there and he was obviously just now putting his pants on. "No manners at all." Tyki mumbled.

Allen's hand grabbed the toothbrush in his mouth and he moved it around then went back into the bathroom. The next time he came out he was using the towel to get the water out of his ears and drying his hair. He threw it on the bed while he put the clothes in the corner of his room. He knew Road was staring even as he turned his back on them and leaned on the wall as he bent over and put the socks on his feet. He then put his shoes on and searched the dresser for a shirt. He got a white long sleeve shirt and buttoned it up. He didn't like these shirts too much, but at least he could get in some clean clothes and not smell like rotten eggs or worse. He didn't button up the first few up near his neck because he felt stuffy and sighed. He stared at the floor as he used his fingers to comb his hair of any knots or snarls left. "No manners you say? You're the ones watching me like a hawk and you said this was my room? Yet, you're still here. With the gut to even smoke in my room after what I've told you repeatedly." Allen said and threw the ciggarrette on the ground then stomped on it. "If you're waiting for me to say I appreciate your help then you don't know me as much as you think."

"So cocky. We just helped you get rid of all that pain and kept you from having a mental breakdown and yet you have the guts to say such insubordinate things. I have only so little tolerence and patience kid." Tyki responded.

"Allen, you seem to be feeling well, right?" Road asked.

Allen stared at her and his frown deepened. Had she been by his side the whole time? "I guess." Allen said grumpily.

"Terrific!" Road cheered as she dragged him out of the room and to a garden where some of the Noahs were. "Let's play."

Road stared at Allen who was leaning on a tree and panting, holding his side. He looked sick all of a sudden and she frowned. "What's your problem? You said you felt better." Road responded as Tyki laughed.

"I said I guess! Are you stupid? I could barely stand let alone run! I just woke up damn it!" Allen shouted angrily.

Road jumped on Lero and swung her feet back and forth as Allen glared at her. "But I've been waiting so long to play with you Allen." Road pouted.

"I don't play games!" Allen shouted, twitching irritably.

"Like that's gonna stop her." Tyki said.

"Better you than us." Jasdero mumbled and snickered. "If she plays like she always does."

Allen folded his arms across his chest and put his back to the tree, looking around the ark. Was this really his new home? Can he really readjust to this life? Hell, could he accept this life? Only time could tell in this situation. They did have a point. The Black Order saw him as a weapon. Just a vessel to use in the supposed holy war and would gladly dispose of him without a second thought or regret. Most of the people that matter at least. The only reason he stayed was because. . . . . . . . he didn't know. Maybe because they took him away from the orphanage, but only for the war. Nothing much has changed. Only a bit of decency. He still has no mother, no father, no sister or brother, no family. He never really counted Mana because he grew up without him and Neah. Neah died, his mother died, and Mana was on his way. He was just an old and practically a retired clown. He never really did consider the Order home, did he? Then why did he stay? Lenalee? Larae? Who knows.

Road poked Allen's face and he smacked her hand away. He was already irritated as much as he could possibly be and it hasn't even been fifteen minutes. This was going to be a long day. Week. Month. Life. "What'cha thinking about Allen?" Road asked.

He looked at her, bored. She could see his annoyance, but didn't care. She dragged him to the small pond in the middle of the garden and he stared aat the fish swimming in it. "Aren't you going to talk?" Road asked.

"Will you shut up?" Allen asked.

"Then what would be the point of you talking?" Road responded.

"Then no." Allen said, turning his back on her.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who practically saved your life?" Road shouted.

Allen turned his head half way around and looked down at her. He then turned his head away and she didn't like that. She made Lero poke him and Allen was losing whatever restraint he had from throwing her off the pumkin and breaking it in half. "Will you knock it off!" Allen shouted.

"Thank me." Road ordered.

"For what? Be the most annoying brat?" Allen replied.

"Now you're just judging me by looks beansprout." Road said and obviously ticked him off.

"What. Did. You just call me?" Allen hissed.

Road smirked. She poked his chest and Allen glared at her. "Bean. Spout, sprout." Road said snidely.

Allen tried to hit her and ignored his little bothersome pain. She easily dodged it with Lero and stuck her tongue out. "How rude. Trying to hit a girl." Road teased.

"Get back down her you coward!" Allen shouted.

"That wouldn't be any fun at all, now would it?" Road responded.

Allen tried to jump up and reach her or the pink unbrella, but no luck. He didn't have that much energy to do so. Road laughed as he continously tried but failed. She swung her legs just to tease him and when he stopped to get a good amount of air he looked around. He went over to the tree and climbed it to the top and jumped at her. She easily swerved, but he caught her foot. His other hand grabbed the pumkin head and Lero cried for mercy because he didn't do anything. Road just kicked him and he fell to the ground, but she wasn't paying attention and he jumped right back, kicking her off Lero. He landed on his feet and only half a foot away from Road. He was trying to breathe again and she stared at him. He planned that. "Hmmm, you're smarter than you look." Road said as she stood, but ALlen was still trying to catch his breath. "But it seems you wasted all your energy sprout."

Allen swung his arm and she ducked. "Bitch." Allen muttered.

"Beansprout." Road retorted.

Allen tried to grab her but she easily moved out of the way and gently hit his side, but it didn't feel like a gentle hit at all. He winced and sat down. He looked at Road and scowled. He fell for a stupid trick. "You're enjoying this." Allen stated.

"He's just now figuring that out?" Tyki muttered as he rubbed his head.

Allen sat criss cross and hunched over. He could tell he hadn't been doing anything for a long time, but how much time really did pass? He needed to stretch some more and hope the pain will cease completely. He's been through worse though. All he needs is time and it seems he has all the time in the world. Road held out her hand to help him up and he stared at it. He stared and stared until his hand started to reach for it, but stopped. He slapped it away and stood on his own. "Issues." Road said, rubbing her hand with a pouty face.

"You're one of them." Allen muttered, but didn't look at her.

"You seem to be coping well already." Earl said from behind.

Allen stared at him and frowned once again. "But there's something bothering you, yes?" Earl asked and Allen twitched.

Allen didn't say anything as he walked over to the tree and put his back against the bark again. He looked up and then jumped, climbing on the branch and sitting down. One foot hung off and the other was brought to his chest and a hand laid on top. He put his head against it and he sighed. "The innocence is going to keep bothering me, isn't it?" Allen asked.

"Does this mean you accept the Noah?" Earl asked.

"I can't go back to the Order and there are a lot of supporters out there. I don't really have a choice in this. I have nowhere to go." Allen remarked.

"That medicine will stop the pain. You will have to take it fequently though until we figure something else out." Earl replied.

"The mood changes fast with him." Tyki stated out of the blue.

"I thought I told you not to smoke around me?" Allen said, staring at him.

"I'm older. I don't have to listen to you kid." Tyki said.

"Then, how 'bout a little gamble?" Allen asked, smirking and with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Did you forget I know you cheat?" Tyki responded.

"So do you, but you have yet to prove I do." Allen told him.

"Getting back to the important subject, Allen, how do you feel now?" Earl asked.

"Fine." Allen mumled.

"That's good. Now, how about you come down from there before you get hurt?" Earl inquired.

"How the hell am I going to get. . . . . " Allen stopped as he heard the tree branch crack and he fell on his back onto the hard ground causing the others to laugh. Allen got up and cracked his back, cringing. "Damn it."

"Come with me Allen. You must eat. You haven't had anything since you arrived and I believe you have a few questions." Earl said.

"Can I come?" Road asked.

"You stay here Road. When we're done having a discussion I'll send him back. Unless you feel you'll get lost Allen." Earl said, grin getting bigger as Allen got irritated.

"I don't get lost." Allen fumed.

"That's not what I heard." Tyki teased.

"Shut up! I'm just bad with directions." Allen said.

"Another way to put it, you get lost too easily." Jasdero stated.

"No one asked you!" Allen shouted, but the Earl grabbed the back of Allen's shirt, whacking his head.

He rubbed his head and stared at the Earl as he dragged Allen away. "You will learn some manners at least. The twins have more manners than you." Earl said.

"That's a bit of an exerrageration." Sheryl told him.

"Let me go! I can walk!" Allen shouted like a child.

"Really?" Earl queried.

The Earl let him go and gave Allen a small flick on the side. Allen's eyes widened and he bit his lips to keep from screaming, but it escaped and the Earl laughed as he started dragging Allen away once again. "Just relax and let me take care of you. You are safe and we're in no hurry to get you-"

"What the hell are you thinking! Let me go I'm not a baby." Allen said, struggling in Earl's grasp.

"My, my. We have a lot of work to do." Earl said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Allen questioned grumpily.

"WHat a headache." the Earl mumbled.

"I heard that!" Allen yelled, but got another whack on the head. "Bastard."

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review. I'll try my best to respond, but I'm very busy. Thanks! **


	3. Rare Sentimental

**DGM  
><strong>

**Boy Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 3**

**Rare Sentimental**

Allen stared at his reflectionin the pond with a frown. He wasn't used to his new look. Not at all. He never even got the chacne to get used to his scar or the white hair. He touched the middle stigmata and scowled. He splashed the water and stood up straight. There was no sun, no stars, no moon. SO why did it get so bright or so dark? It was weird. Something he didn't understand and probably never would. He was a simple person and he had to have everything simple or he wouldn't understand. If not simple, then it's too hard. It's always been like that because of the way he grew up. He sat down on the ground and ignored Tyki who was watching him from the building's roof. They obviously didn't trust Allen on his own. "Figures." Allen whispered.

Allen heard someone walk towards him from the side and stared at the person or child. Jackie. She didn't have her two sisters with her though. IN fact, she was dressed in a nightgown herself. "Are you really staying?" Jackie queried.

"Still hate me?" Allen asked, not really caring.

"Still hate me?" Jackie retorted.

Allen shrugged and laid down on his back. He stared at the sky that was empty of anything in the usual night skies. He mine as well close his eyes. Nothing was going to change. "I have a reason to hate you kid. You killed my father. I didn't really know him, but I guess that didn't matter." Allen said emtionlessly.

"He was an enemy." Jackie said.

"You know you're just a kid? You probably don't even fully comprehend what's going on." Allen told her.

She balled her hands into fists and glared at him. Why was he here? "Then again, I don't really understand either. You might know more than me." Allen declared, staring at her.

Their eyes shone in the dark place. Jackie looked confused by his words, but her anger and hatred did not leave. "WHy do you stay? If I killed your father? If they all tried to kill you at least once? Why?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the Noah. Maybe it's me. Like I said earlier, like they said, the Order wouldn't take me back. Not a chance. You guys are completely different. To be truthful, I don't care about the war. I just live and walk this Earth, trying to figure out why I'm even here." Allen responded.

Jackie blinked. She didn't know Allen as much as everyone else because she wasn't around when they messed with his memories. She didn't if she wanted to, but then she did. She had this weird feeling inside of her. No! It was the Noah. Not her. "What are you talking about?" Jackie asked.

"I've been in an orphanage since the very moment I was brought into this life. thought to be abadoned by my birth parents. All because of my arm, my innocence, I was rejected by every human being. Kids, teens, and adults. Many had tried to kill me and I had been beaten until I couldn't move. I didn't have any love or any friends. I was all alone with no understandment or a chance. Neglected, hated, and I should've just died. No one wanted me around and they all judged me by my arm. I gave up and then I lost the only person that really did accept me. I hurt her and I can't forgive myself no matter what she says. Then when I finally left the orphanage I was taken to the Order. A person used for a war. A tool of disposal. Not a human. Whyy would any of that change now? I guess I don't really care anymore." Allen said, but there was some pain cracking in his voice.

Jackie stood right above him and looked down at him. She hadn't realized he had such a terrible past. She just thought he was a natural jackass. Allen stared into her shocked eyes, but could see some kind of understandment. "Hated by humans?" Jackie murmured.

"Yeah. I take it you expierenced something simliar to that?" Allen responded, sitting up.

Jackie turned away from him and he watched her run off. "You know, if you wanna talk I can talk. I'm not that bad of a person." Allen told her and she froze.

"Yeah right. That girly samurai was a better person than you." Jackie said and away.

"I suppose you're right. Now, where is my room?" Allen said as he started wandering around.

Tyki raised a brow and smirked. "So he does have a heart?"

Allen finally found his room and plopped on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and rolled on his side, not bothering to put the blanket over him. His room. His new room. New home. New life. Everything was changing once again. Was it good or bad? He let his head sink into the pillow and sighed. He turned on his other side and nearly jumped out of his skin. Road smiled and waved as she put her chin on her hand, elbow on bed, and Allen frowned. He sat up and backed away, hand on chest. Road giggled at his actions and sat on the bed. He went backwards a little more, but his hand only felt air and he fell on the floor. He got back on the bed and sat in the middle of the king size bed. "What the hell are you doing?" Allen asked.

"You love to cuss." Road stated.

"Tch."

"I saw you with Jackie. You really wanted to offer to talk to her?" Road queried and he lost his calmness.

"You were stalking me?" Allen responded.

"I was watching you. I was just passing by. And I'm sure oyu already know that Tyki was and is watching you while I'm suppose to be in my room sleepig, but I wanted some ice cream." Road said.

Allen felt the mattress move a bit as she sat a foot away and handed Allen some ice cream. It had a lot of chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Not to mention it was chocolate ice cream. She had quite a sweet tooth. He shrugged and started eating his and eyed Road. What was she doing here with him? When he finished he let the spoon hang out of his mouth and looked bored. "I feel a strange connection with all of you since I came here. More so with Jackie. She kinda reminds me of how I acted around her age. I dunno. I thought I help, but that isn't my sspecialty." Allen told her, answering her unspoken question.

"Hmmmmm. Well, prove yourself worthy of her trust." Road said and left.

"As if it's that simple! Why would I want her trust anyways?" Allen replied, but Road just smiled.

Allen picked at his food and slowly ate. He glanced at Jackie who was eyeing him with those eyes full of hatred. He swallowed his food and Road nudged him. She clearly did not understand he was not going to talk to Jackie. Definately not in front of the other Noahs either. Road nudged him again and he pushed her back in her chair. She was such a child. "Something wrong?" Tyki asked.

"Her." Allen mumbled.

"Which one?" Tyki asked, smirking and Allen threw his fork at Tyki, but he just moved his head as if it were nothing. "How rude."

Jackie looked at Allen and he caught her stare. She didn't look away though. Her eyes softened, but she had strong emotions. Fierce emotions. Then she remembered what Allen told her last night. She looked down at her trembling hands and Allen tried to look away, but his eyes landed right back on her. She looked ready to cry. "Allen?" Jackie muttered.

"Hmm?" Allen asked as he swallowed some food.

"What you said. . . . . . . did you really mean it?" Jackie asked.

Allen took this by surprise, but softened his gaze. He was right. She had expierenced something. That also meant the other two did too. "I meant what I said. I never lie about something like that." Allen said softly.

The Earl looked from Jackie to Allen. He missed something. Something big. Something important. Jackie put her head down and her whole body began to shake. She was still a child. Noah or not. Allen slid his chair back and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and she stared at him as he held his hand out. "Well then, let's talk, but this isn't the place." Allen said, smiling.

She slapped him and he just held his hand out, rubbing his cheek. He sighed and picked her up when she refused to take his hand. She pouted and tried to make him let go, but he took her to the corner of the room and sat down, putting her on his lap. Jackie sat there with her arms crossed and an angry stare, but the glare faltered as Allen continued to smile. Her face fell and she started to cry. "I'm not telling you anything jackass!" Jackie shouted.

"That's up to you, but you're the one that wanted to talk." Allen said, patting her head.

"What is he doing?" Jasdero asked.

"Patting her head." Debbitto answered.

"He's smiling." Tyki noted.

"He's being kind." Road added.

"He's giving comfort to her." Sheryl said, folding his hands together and bringing them to his face.

"Interesting." Earl mumbled.

"I didn't say I wanted to talk." Jackie said.

"Not with words." Allen said.

"Why do you even care?" Jackie queried.

"Never said I did. Never said I didn't." Allen told her, waiting patiently.

"You wouldn't understand anyways." Jackie said.

"Try me. I've seen all the dark sides of this world." Allen said.

Jackie stared at his unusually warm and kind eyes. No one else could see his face. Just her. Despite the softness and kindness coming off of him, there was something dark as well. Pain. "My sisters and I were abadoned by our parents at a young age. We were left on the streets and no one would help us. Me being the oldest I had to be responsible for everything and. . . . . . and I couldn't let them down. No matter what. They depended on me." Jackie said, trying to fight back tears.

"And you didn't depend on them? You hold a burden on your own, but didn't let them help? Were you worried they wouldn't understand or couldn't help? Or did you not want them to see you in a weak state? See the person they look up to give up?" Allen responded, completely understanding.

"How. . .. . . how come you understand so easily?" Jackie asked.

"I answered that last night jackie." Allen said.

"The world is a scary place and I loathe those humans who made us suffer. The Noahs gave us everything." Jackie said as tears fell.

"At least you weren't alone." Allen told her, pointing at Lucy and Charlye. "They're your sisters and they look up to you, but you have a duty to them to not hurt them By hiding everything like this to from them when they know you better than I do, that'll just make them feel horrible."

Jackie stared at him, shocked. She never thought of that. A stranger helping her when it should be her sisters. She stareda t Lucy and Charlye who were turned around in their chairs, worried. "WHy would you help me?" Jackie asked.

Allen shrugged. He always seemed to being helping those younger than him. Those suffering or those that seemed to have suffered something like him. "Habit. Instinct. The Noah. Who knows. Maybe it's just a small connection." Allen said.

She hugged him and he patted her back as she cried on his shoulder then stared at Allen. "Thank you Allen."

"What? No jackass dumbass or whatever? You change your mind that fast?" Allen responded.

"I'm still a kid." Jackie stated dully.

"Don't expect it too much punk. Go talk to them." Allen said.

Jackie nodded and smiled. She ran over to her sisters. They hugged each other and cried like babies as they had a silent communication. Allen stood up and sighed. He lost his apetite. Jackie and her two sisters stared at Allen and grinned. "Hey Allen?" Charlye said.

Allen eyed them suspiciously and they just smiled. "Though you act like a spoiled rotten, good for nothing, rude, bad mannered, and temper mental six year old. . . . . . you're really sweet and gentle." Lucy said and the others laughed at his reaction.

Allen took a deep breath and turned his head away. "Che. I was just. . . . . . . . don't expect it again twits." Allen said as he sat back down.

The sisters looked at each other then Allen. He was gloomy for some reason. "Wow. You hate insults and get all weird when complimented. Have you ever heard of two simple words called thank you or you're welcome?" Jackie teased.

"Shut up!" Allen said, but if you look really, really, really close there was a small pinkish tint. "Hey Allen, have you ever thoguht of being a father?" Charlye asked and Allen choked on his food.

"Screw that! I would rather shoot myself!" Allen shouted.

"That;s right. You could never get a woman with that sort of ego." Jackie said, shrugging and putting her hands in the air.

"Come on guys. Cut him some slack. He can't help it he was born with stupidity and self centerness." Lucy said.

Allen glared at them with ice in his eyes. "You really trying to piss me off twerps?"

"Impossible. You're always mad dumbass." Jackie told him.

"That's it. I'm gonan kill you brats." Allen shouted and they teased and mocked him as he chased after him, but they had the advantage. Three to one.

"What a nuisence." Lulubell uttered.

"Hmmmm, Allen really is sweet." Road said, finger on chin.

"You're not talking about his blood again, are you?" Tyki asked.

"No. I mean him himself. But his blood is so sweet. I think you would like it Skin." Road said.

"I can hear you bitch!" Allen shouted as he tried to get the kids off of him.

"Watch your mouth." Earl ordered and Allen stared at him, unmoving.

What was this feeling? This strange feeling? Fear? From the Earl? He shook it off and glared. "I can say whatever I damn well please." Allen said.

"You need to stop swearing." Fiddler told him.

"Bite me." Allen barked.

The girls smirked and then bit Allen who threw them off of him, glaring. "What are you doing!" Allen shouted.

"You said to bite you." Charlye answered.

"It's an expression." Allen hissed.

"Oh, goodie. You know something." Jackie mocked.

"Children, sit down and finish your meals. Especially you Allen. You have a huge appetite and still need energy." Earl said.

The girls did as told and Allen reluctantly sat back down. Why did he feel the need to obey the Earl? He never once respected anyone with greater power than him. Authority or srength wise. "Oh, Allen, I almost forgot, but when is your birthday?" the Earl questioned.

Allen stopped eating and looked at the millenium Earl. "Huh? Why does that matter?" Allen asked.

"You are turning eighteen on your next birthday, yes? It's something to celebrate." the Earl said.

"A birthday is nothing special. Just signals another year of your life gone." Allen said, chewing his food.

"You don't like your birthday?" Road asked as if it were the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"Not really. I lived almost my whole life not knowing how old I really was or when my birthday was. SO I guess I don't care about it." Allen said casually.

"But the presents?" Road responded.

"Present? That's silly. Having a life like mine you learn to only want what you need. All I need is food, clothes, and a place to sleep." Allen said, drinking some water.

"You're kidding, right?" Road asked.

"Nope. Not once had I been given a present. So I don't really like them. It's simple really." Allen said, ignoring half the clan's stares.

"Not once?" Tyki queried, raising a brow.

"Not once." Allen said.

"But if you never had a gift given to you then wouldn't it just make you want one?" Sheryl questioned.

Allen blinked and stared at everyone. "When I was younger, but I gave up on wanting unnecearry items. All I want is what I need to live. Life is probably the only thing I haven't given up on yet." Allen mumbled.

"All you want is what you need?" Road repeated.

"I take it none of you understand?" Allen said.

"No." Jasdevi said.

"To put it in simpler terms, I only want what I truly need. I never had much so I never want much. Life would've been easier if I was just put out of my misery. I can't even reall how many days I spent starving and broken." Allen said, but he didn't seem to have a problem while Road got furious.

"Starving and broken? I thought the foster homes were suppose to feed and keep you kids safe?" Road replied.

"Please. I didn't even get a real name until I was almost ten. I was just a monster, freak, devil, devil's child, or something else in their eyes. No a child." Allen said, staring at her with cold eyes.

"Everything is different now. You're safe, you're loved, and you have a real home. If there's anything you want just ask and stop talking about such depressing matters at dinner. You'll spoil the food. Now, Allen, when is your birthday?" the Earl inquired.

Allen sighed and stared at his food. "December 25th."

"Christmas!" Road, the sisters, the twins, and a few others shouted, getting in his face.

"I'm not sure if that's safe to answer." Allen replied.

"_Lucky_." they responded.

"Perfect." the Earl said.

"Which reminds me, what's the date?" Allen asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. It's half way through September." the Earl said.

"That means I've been. . . . . . . . . almost four months." Allen muttered.

"You seem to have forgotten a lot of things during your stay. You kept passing out and refusing to eat as well as running away." Tyki informed.

Allen yawned as if Tyki had deeply bored him. He put his untensils down and sat back in his chair. "I knew it had been some time, but that's more than I expected." Allen said.

"Allen, you like sweets, right?" Road asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Allen answered.

"Then you'll get along well with Skin." Road said.

Allen looked at Skin. He was always complaining about food not being sweet and pummeled those maids. The akuma maids. He ignored his eye though. He didn't want to look at their souls. It was revolting. Especially while you're eating. "Right." Allen said and finished eating.

"By the way Allen, how's your left arm?" the Earl queried.

Allen stopped walking away to the door and turned around. His right hand gripped his left arm. He tightened his hold and frowned. "Just a little pain." Allen said as if he was embarassed.

"Good. Good. You're coming along. Remember, if you need anything all you do is ask and Road and Tyki will be with you for awhile." the Earl said as he left.

"Watching and stalking like a hawk looking down at me like prey." Allen remarked as he left.

"He seemed really sensitive today." Sheryl said.

"He acts strange when he talks about his past. His mind is still a little fragile at times. So he may be acting unlike himself every now and then, but what he did with Jackie today, that was him one hundred percent." Road said.

"He's amusing." Tyki said.

"How does the name Allen Camelot sound?" Sheryl asked.

"You're not thinking of adopting him, are you?" Wisely asked.

"Allen Camelot doesn't sound good. Not a good match at all." Tryde remarked.

"He wouldn't let Dad adopt him anyways." Road said, smiling.

They all stared at her big grin. "For a guy who thinks he is complicated, he's really easy to understand. If not for his terrible past, I bet he would be the nicest man on Earth." Road said, sticking the spoon out and winking.

"You're really attached to him." TYki said.

"His dreams are. . . . . . . intriguing." Road told him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a crush on him, would you?" Jasdero asked.

Sheryl turned into the father complex man when he heard Jasdero ask that. Road just smiled, ignoring his actions as he got ready to get a weapon out and go after Allen. "Maybe. I sure do like him, but I'm not sure if I have a crush." Road said.

"It doesn't matter if you have a crush on him or not. He is already in love with that LArae girl." Wisely said.

"He isn't dating her though and there's no way she would accept him anymore. Being a Noah is totally different form just looking different." Road stated.

"What about the chinese exorcist?" Tyki inquired.

"He likes her too." Wisely answered.

"Allen will get over them. The exorcist will not accept him and that other girl. . . . . . . . she wouldn't either. They just don't understand." Road said.

"You do have a crush on him." Wisely said as he sighed.

"No I don't." Road responded and left.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Yan Luna4373**


	4. Hate And Trust

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 4**

**Hate And Trust**

Alleb sat down under the tree in the garden with his head in his hand, elbow on knee, and eyes half closed. He was ready to fall asleep by how bored he was. He ignored the twins, Road, and the three girls. He learned they purposely get on his nerves and he would not respond the way they wanted. Plus, they wanted him to play. He never plays games. "How you doing?" SHeryl asked.

Allen stared at the Tyki look alike and yawned. "Fine. I guess."

"Why don't you go play with the other kids?" Sheryl suggested.

"No." Allen answered, but stared at the kids.

"You are bored, aren't you?" Sheryl responded, warm smile never leaving his face.

"Always am." Allen muttered.

"What do you like to do then? To pass the time, that is." Sheryl asked.

Allen thought about that. He never did anything to pass the time. He always sat down and watched. A bystander in life. Funny, how much it sounds like a Bookman. He never participated though. He only spared to strengthen his powers, his innocence at that time, or go on missions, killing akuma and taking innocence back to HQ. "Nothing." Allen said.

Road stared at him with a frown. He threw Lero at Allen and left a big red mark on his face. He rubbed it and glared at Road and she laughed. "Come play Allen." Road said.

"No." Allen said simply.

"Come on. There has to be something you like." Road said.

"It seems it's impossible to acheive here." Allen told her.

"What?"

"Peace and quiet." Allen said.

"Oh. I can be quiet." Road said as she sat down on her knees in front of him.

"Yeah right." Allen uttered.

Road sat silently in front of Allen. She smiled and stared and truthfully, it was freaking him out with the way she was looking at him. He shrugged it off and sat back, closing his eyes. 'A nap sounds really good. If Road can actually keep her mouth shut.' Allen thought. Allen opened one eye to look at Road who was sitting with Jasdevi, Jackie, Charlye and Lucy quietly. They clearly wanted something. 'That's why it's actually quiet.' Allen thought. Jackie and Charlye got on one side of him and cuddled. Allen felt Road sit on her other side. Lucy climbed on his lap and they all yawned, closing their eyes and hugginh him. "Hey! Get off!" Allen ordered, but he couldn't get them off.

Jasdero and Debbitto went away and Allen kept shouting and yelling at the girls. They were so annoying. Even when they're quiet! He finally gave up after minutes and they fell asleep. "They really like you." Tyki stated as he came waking over to them, but to his surprise Allen had fallen asleep as well. "All that shouting for nothing, huh?"

"They do like him. That was quite fast of an adjustment." Sheryl noted.

"But does Allen like us?" Tyki responded.

"He just goes with the flow. I don't think that really matters." Sheryl told him.

"Yes it does. We don't need trouble to stir. We ddon't want to worry about betrayal." Tyki said.

"True, but I really don't think we have to worry about him. He just needs to learn a few manners." Sheryl replied.

"So you feel something with the kid too?" Tyki asked.

"Yes." Sheryl answered, looking at Allen. "He'll be an extraordinary Noah."

Tyki stared at the kids and sighed. Allen didn't look like or didn't seem like he had any intentions on leaving or betraying them. They could trust him, right? "Should we wake them?" Tyki asked.

"No! They look so adorable!" Sheryl exclaimed.

"It was just a question." Tyki said.

"You're loud." Allen said as he opened an eye.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Tyki asked.

"Just because one's eyes are closed doesn't mean they're sleeping morons." Allen said.

"You heard all that, did you?" Sheryl responded.

"What do you think?" Allen responded with a cocky voice.

"Shhhh! You'll wake the girls." Sheryl hushed.

"Don't care." Allen said as he got out from under them. "They're not my problem."

"Then who or what is?" Tyki queried.

Allen didn't answer. He just walked passed them and headed down one of the many streets. Tyki stared at him and Sheryl just admired his little girl. "Your room is in the other direction." Tyki informed and Allen froze. "Or did you forget that already?"

"Shut your mouth! I don't need your help." Allen said as he crossed his arms and walked in the other direction with as much dignity he could muster.

Allen stared at the pathway with a frown. Trust. They did trust him. SHouldn't he be the one worrying about him trusting them? Not the other way around. Still. They trust him. They have that feeling that he, too, has. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Allen looked at a door with his name on it and opened it. He took a quick shower and then hopped onto the bed. He felt so lost. He knew his mind was still cracking. It was still in a fragile and frail state. So he was filled with so many emotions and thoughts. "Trust. . . . . . . trust. Do I. . . . . trust. . . . . . ?" Allen whispered as he dug his head in the pillow.

His hand had a tight hold on the pillow and if he continued to grip it like this he would create holes. He loosened the grip and his fingers gently brushed against it as he moved his hand down on top of his other hand. He squeezed his left hand. He had so much hatred in him, but what does he hate? He never really liked anything in life. He never knew why he continued in life, but he did. Now, his hatred is slowly pointing towards his old friends. Humans. More so than before. He thought his left arm was an abomination ever since he had been neglected because of it. SO why does his hatred keep growing. The Noah? No. He felt it was something else. "Hatred. . . . . . . one of the seven sins. One of the many sins. There's more than just seven sins." Allen said softly.

"Do you feel hatred?" the Earl asked from behind.

Allen didn't look at him. He just continued to squeeze his left hand and stared at the wall. It was a mix of red and brown, but he saw it as blood. He took a deep breath and got rid of the thought. "So much hatred bottled up inside me. So much that no single person should be able to feel." Allen said.

'Noah of hatred? That could be a possibility. He didn't seem to be the next fourteenth Noah, but it hasn't been that long. But this aura admitting from him. This dark, eerie, and frightening aura. It's all hatred. I've never seen so much of it.' The Earl mused with a wide grin. "What do you hate?" the Earl questioned.

Allen's grip on his left hand loosened. He brought it to his face and stared at the crystal. The glow was slowly coming back. "I. . . . I don't know. Everything is unclear." Allen said, holding his head.

"I see. Well, you have all the time you need to figure things out Allen." the Earl said, turning around and heading to the door.

Allen stared at the Earl and Lero who was in his hand. He then looked down. The pain was coming back. "Why do you even keep me here? If Neah betrayed you and is my Dad what makes you think I wouldn't?" Allen queried.

"You're not him and his actions were his own. Not yours. I trust you Allen. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here like this." the Earl said as he left.

Allen's eyes widened and he finally realized what he should've sooner. If they didn't trust him then they could've just killed him during the process of turning into a Noah. They still can. He would've been locked up or tortured. "I see." Allen mumbled as he laid back down. "Trust is such a strong word."

Road picked at her food and glanced at Allen's chair. Allen had been really silent. He wouldn't speak no matter what you did. Even if he did speak his words were soft and he was quiet. Something was on his mind. You could tell. Plus, he only spoke when the Earl asked him a question. She was concerned. She looked around the table. No one else was paying much attention to him. Like it was nothing to care about, but Road wasn't sure that was a good idea. "Allen, is something wrong?" Road asked, shaking the boy.

Allen slapped her hands away and she pulled them back, rubbing them. They stung really bad. She didn't even think he had that much strength to hit her that hard. He stared at her hands when they started to turn pink. He turned his head away and got up. He walked out and Road stared at the door endlessly. She felt sometihng wrong. She thought he was adjusting well. So why are they back at one? "He's deep in thought Road. He is just trying to figure some things out.' the Earl clearified.

"He just slapped my hands away." Road said.

"So? He does that all the time." Tyki told her.

Road stared at her hands. "They hurt. There was so much force."

Tyki stared at a drop of blood that ran down Road's hand until she healed again, but the blood continued to fall. How did Allen do that? "Millenium Earl, what do you know?" Road asked demandingly.

"What do you mean Road?" Earl questioned with a sing song tone.

"His aura, it's changed. I saw him just a few hours ago at the garden and now he's completely different." Road said.

"That's right, you have a special connection with him more so than the others." the Earl said.

"Huh?"

"It seems that reading his dreams right after his change and helping him has given you two a close bond or a connection. You seem to be able to sense something off with him even though you barely know him. Maybe that's why he shies away from you. He's not used to being close to someone. Though, the connection may change in time." the Earl rambled.

"Close bond?" Road repeated.

"You've noticed his aura, correct?" the Earl asked,

Road stared at the table and she realized her hands were trembling. He changed in just a few measely hours. WHy? From what? "It's frightening." Road said.

"It seems only you and I have noticed this. You have seen all of his hatred he has bottled up. We could use that. With that hatred it will make it easier for us to get him to kill." the Earlsaid.

"I think he hates humans more than me." Road said.

"With everything going on he will be changing dramatically Road. Earlier he was thinking about the seven sins. He mentioned hatred and then the tension in the air rised. His thoughts and feelings seem to trigger something. Anyways, forget aobut what happened. He'll be fine." the Earl responded.

Road reluctantly sat down and finished eating, but kept staring at Allen's chair. By reading his dreams right after the turn had caused her to gain some kind of connection with him? That's never happened before, but she never read anyone's dreams right after the turn or ever came across someone like Allen. "It feels like he has been here forever Earl." Road stated.

"His thoughts were quite interesting tonight." Wisely said.

"What have I told you about reading everyone's thoughts all the time?" the Earl responded.

"Couldn't help it. They were just so loud. Besides, I think he's finally trusting us." Wisely said.

"Really?" Road asked cheerfully.

"Jeez, you like him too much." Mercym said.

"Though, there were too many thoughts in his head that I couldn't read all of them. I could only hear a few." Wisely told them.

"Only a few?" the Earl asked.

"He's thinking about sins. Mainly the seven sins, but he sees many things as sins. It's like he's trying to sort them in his mind." Wisely said.

"Sins?" Earl mumbled. 'Noah of hatred. No. Noah of Sin. It matches him perfectly.' he thought. "Noah of Sins."

"Noah. . . . of sins?" Road asked.

"I'm off to make some more akuma. Behave my beloved family!" the Earl said as he vanished.

"Noah of Sins. How interesting." Tyki mumbled.

"Ne, Tyki, you taking a liking to him?" Road asked.

"A little." Tyki answered.

"Well, I'm going to go check on him. See if he's okay." Road said.

"You might have to search for him. He probably got lost again." Tyki said.

"He's still new to the place Tyki. Of course he'll get lost. It's huge." Road told him as she left.

Allen sighed as he pressed his back against a wall. Lost. Again. This was like his hundredth time coming back to this building. He kicked the wall and then held his foot, jumping up and down. The wall was harder than he thought. He heard laughter and turned his head around to stare at Road. He then stared at her hands and for some reason, felt guilty. "How are they?" he asked.

"They heal. Remember?" Road said.

"Oh, right." Allen said and started walking away.

"It's alright. It appears your thoughts are concerning you that you absentmindingly do things." Road said.

"Maybe." Allen said.

"We think you may be the sixteenth Noah. Not your father reincarnated." Road said.

"That's good, right?" Allen asked, looking at her.

"Either way you're family, but if you were the fourteenth there might be a few concerns. You see, since Neah was a Noah himself and not one of the original thirteen, he may not come back, but if he does then we have to keep an eye out. If he gains absolute control he'll try to kill us again." Road said.

"Oh."

"We think you may be the Noah of Sins. Don't take it the wrong way Allen. You just seem to understand sins better and such. I guess it's hard to explain. For me at least." Road told him.

"It sounds. . . . . . catchy." Allen said.

"Allen, your room is right here. If that's what you're looking for." Road said, pointing at ALlen's bedroom door.

"How did I miss that?" Allen muttered.

Allen entered his room and turned around to stare at Road. She looked like she wanted to come in, but he wanted to be alone. He hasn't been alone once since he came here. He didn't mind her company though. Well, when she's not being annoying and wanting to play games. "Can I?" Road asked.

"You're asking me?" Allen responded, leaning on the wooden door.

"Yeah."

Allen put his head on the door and frowned. Nothing new. He didn't really want to talk, but he felt close to her. For some reason, he felt close to her more than anyone else. The Earl said it was probably because she hadn't left his side since he got here. She helped him during the process. Her and Tyki. Then he said another reason, but he had dazed off at that time. "Sure." Allen said and went over to the bed.

Road grinned and shut the door as she sat beside him on the bed. He was always in his room or at the garden. Or dinner, but that's basically all he can do right now. He stared at her, not sure what to say or do. He never did much. Just sit on his bed. "Don't you have school?" Allen asked.

"How'd you hear about that?" Road asked.

"Sheryl said something about it." Allen said.

"Yeah, but I got the week off since I'm helping you. In fact, you're being enrolled as well. You'll be in my grade and all my classes. They're going to give you something so that way you will look like a regular human. No stigamtas or golden eyes." Road informed.

"School? Me? Pfft." ALlen responded.

"They can make it to where you don't have the scar or white hair. Make you look like you did before the curse." Road said.

"No. I'm going to look like myself if I'm going. Maybe then no one will bother me." Allen said.

"Okay." Road said as she latched onto his arm. "But we start school tomorrow. It'll be Monday."

"Great. You weren't planning on telling me until we got there, were you?" Allen responded.

"Originally." Road answered, laughing.

Allen stared at her arm that she locked in his. SHe pressed her shoulder against him and stared at him with her casual smile. Why did she smile so much? Why did he frown so much? It's the same either way. "Warmth." Allen mumbled.

"Hm? Oh, that. It feels nice, doesn't it? It feels better than touching a subhuman. When you touch another Noah there isn't any friction or weird sensation. Though the humans feel nothing unless they have good senses, the Noahs feel a sort of lust for their blood or their suffering. It feels nice, but it isn't a normal touch." Road explained.

"Where this feels like a normal human touch." Allen added.

"Yeah. I suppose. Maybe it's just me, but I feel a weird sensation when I touch subhumans. You can barely feel it, but you feel a small-"

"I get it Road. I get it." Allen interrupted.

"Oh. Sorry. So, does this feel like a regular touch? Seeing how you may not feel what I feel when you touch a human and if you do have that feeling, you haven't touched a human yet." Road responded.

"Feels the same as any other touch." Allen told her.

Road placed her head on his shoulder and stared into his eyes the best she could. He felt so good. This was so nice. Maybe she did have a crush. "You're warm." Road said.

"Thanks. I guess." Allen mumbled, staring at the carpet.

"You are acting strange. You aren't pushign me off or shouting. You are that deep in thought?" Road replied.

"You guys trusted me before I even turned completely. Despite the fact that I have innocence and that we tried to kill each other in the past. I just don't get it." Allen told her.

"You're family. You're a Noah now. Even if you don't want to be family everything will be alright as long as you don't betray us and go fight with the exorcists." Road said.

"I don't give trust as easily as you guys." Allen stated.

"Of course not. It wouldn't be you then." Road said, teasingly.

"But I feel. . . . . . that I. . . . . . . can trust you." Allen said, looking at her.

Road was stunned. She knew he meant her. Not the whole family. Not yet, but why her? "You really are sweet Allen." Road said, stroking his hair.

If she had any doubts before about crushing on him, they were gone. She wasn't sure how, why, or when they got this little connection, this small bond, understanding, but she didn't care. Allen was a huge jerk, but he had his reasons, but he was also a kind person. A getnlemen at times. Hearty. Fragile mind or not. He was showing his true colors. "Tch." Allen responded and looked away.

"Do you hate humans?" Road asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Allen replied.

"Your aura is admitting such hatred. Is it humans or innocence you hate?" Road asked.

"The Earl asked that earlier, but right now. . . . . . I don't know." Allen told her.

"Stuck in the middle. No hate, but no love." Road said and he understood what she meant. Oddly.

"For now. Time is all I need." Allen said.

"And that's all you have." Road retorted.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Allen queried.

"Why are you so curious?" Road inquired.

"Cause I am." Allen answered.

"Cause I want you to accept us as your family." Road told him.

"That's not as easy as you think." Allen told her.

"That's understandable. Now, you need to get some sleep. You have school in the morning!" Road cheered and left.

"She's so strange." Allen said aloud, but went to bed.

**Cut! Please review! Thanks! Have a terrific day and I'll update soon.**


	5. New Lessons

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 5**

**New Lessons **

Allen frowned as he stared at the kids sitting down. Road smiled and Allen glanced at her. Sheryl handed the teacher a note and she nodded. "Remember, if you need anything you have Road and I've talked to the princible Allen. Behave." Sheryl said as he hugged Allen.

Allen tried to shove Sheryl off of him, disregarding the laughs from the other kids. Allen whacked him and he just smiled. "Bye father." Road said and hugged Sheryl, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Road!" Sheryl said, waving as he left.

"Annoying." Allen muttered.

"Road, please introduce your, uh, friend." the teacher said.

"Yes . This is Allen Walker. A close family friend. Despite his behavior, he's really shy and grumpy. Don't let him get to you. It's just the way he is. Just don't make him too angry. He will hit. We're working on that though." Road said gleefully as she patted his head.

"I'm not a dog." Allen said.

"Well, Allen, Road, please take your seats. Class is going to begin." Mrs. Kelson said.

Allen sat down beside Road and sighed. School. He's never been to school. All the kids looked at him. The girls were saying something about him being cute and the boys were saying something about his hair and scar. Road saw him frowning and wrote something down on a piece of paper then handed him the note. He blinked then glanced at Road. He didn't need to get in trouble already, but he didn't really care. He opened the folded paper and read it. 'Ignore them. It'll die down soon. Kay?' Allen didn't give her the note back or even look at her. He just stared at the board then the textbook then at the clock. His eyes kept wandering around though. His eyes stayed mainly on the important things, but he just wanted to get out here. He felt insecure with so many people here. It was weird and it put a knot in his stomach. When the bell rang for lunch Road grabbed his wrist then dragged him outside to a picnic table with a few others. "Allen, this is Sara, Kelsy, and Elda. They're my friends." Road said.

They all waved as he sat down beside Road, but didn't look at them. He just looked away and ate his lunch. He heard the others mumble something to Road and she just responded with simple words. A normal conversation. With people she hates/ Well, you wouldn't want them to suspect anything so it would be normal to befriend someone, but why couldn't they be homeschooled? He hated the uniforms too. "Allen, are you going to talk?" Road asked.

"No." Allen answered.

"You're no fun." Road said.

"You're annoying." Allen responded.

"That's becasue you never want to talk or do anything." Road said.

"You can't be quiet or sit down for even five minutes in absolute silence." Allen told her.

"Well, school is boring, but I was hopeing you would make it fun." Road said.

"You shouldn't expect too much from me." Allen said.

The three girls laughed at them and Allen turned his head away. Since when were his arguements funny? A bell went off and they waved, leaving. Road stayed though. So Allen stayed. "We still have fifteen minutes because our schedule is different from theirs." Road answered his unspoken question.

"Don't really care. They're not my problem." Allen said.

"How does it feel to be out here with all these people?" Road questioned curiously.

"Strange. Like I've never been around them before. Around humans that is." Allen said.

"I saw your face earlier. You seem nervous and-"

"There's a few akuma here too. I can tell. They weren't in any of our first classes, but. . . . I could sense them." Allen interrupted.

"Without the help of your eye?" Road queried.

"Yes."

"It's the Noah abilities. They probably don't know about you though. They are too dumb." Road explained.

Allen stared at her. She was still smiling. He wished he knew why. Why smile? All the time too? It was weird. He is never curious about another person, but for some reason, he is now. "Class is easy, right?" Road asked.

"Yeah." Allen answered.

"Then can you help me with my homework? I kinda doze off in class. Everything gets boring and all jumbled up." Road said.

"I guess, but I'm not doing it for you. Just help." Allen told her.

Another bell went off and Road took hi to the next class. He didn't have a single problem all day, but he was getting tired of everyone staring at him. So when school ended he was relieved. He noticed that when he left the school that pressure and tension left his body. Like he had restrained himself from something. Road noticed his sudden change and relief, but didn't say anything. When they got to her mansion he followed her to the dining room where they put their bookbags down and took out their homework. A woman came and held snacks on a tray, smiling, but looked pale. Ill. "Hello mother!" Road exclaimed.

Allen heard about her. Sheryl was a minister and married a sick woman to get high power and authority in goverment to cause wars. The more wars, the more deaths and more mourning meaning more akuma. That's why they had so many. "Hello Road. This must be Allen. I'm Trisha. Nice to meet you young man." Trisha said warmly.

Allen didn't know what it was, but she was so kind and mother like. He felt so much kindness come off of her, but then he also had some kind of hatred. He looked away and started answering questions as Trisha sat down, watching them. Sheryl came in and Allen ignored him. Road peeked at his papers and he shut the books. "You're finished already?" Road asked.

"Too easy." Allen said.

"I thought you never went to school?" Road asked.

"I was taught a few things by the bookmen." Allen whispered so Trisha couldn't hear.

"Oh. Well then, can you help me now?" Road questioned.

Allen grabbed his pencil and Road scooted the chair closer to him. He stared at her books and noticed only a few questions were answered. She wasn't kidding. "Math should be something you know Road." Allen told him.

"It's confusing though. It's just numbers." Road said, trying to answer an equation.

Allen took out a notebook and opened it to a blank page. He wrote down an equation she had to answer next and Road stared at it. "Then, think of as if you need to figure out how much candy you get or how much money you need." Allen said as she showed her how to do the problem.

He showed all of his work for her and she watched him show step by step. Even going onto the next page to do so to make it easier to understand. He was really good at teaching. Road smiled and then thanked him. She quickly finished the other equations. "That's right, right?" Road asked.

Allen went through the problems and nodded. Math was an easy subject for him. He didn't know why, but it was. "I can't guarenteed that they're all correct. I can make mistakes, but it seems you got it down pack. Most of the answers are what I came up with." Allen said, glancing at his book then hers.

"You make it much simpler. How did you learn all that? So fast too?" Road questioned, opening her english book.

"I dunno. Maybe because I listened to the teacher." Allen told her.

"I do listen, but it's a lot to take in in one day." Road said.

"Good excuse." Allen mumbled.

"Can I see your book Road?" Trisha asked.

Road nodded and handed her Mom her workbook. Her Mom smiled and looked at Allen. "You are a great teacher Allen. We've had so many tutors for her and I've never seen her do so well before." Trisha said.

"Math is easy for me. It just comes naturally. I guess." Allen said.

"How good are you at english?" Road asked.

"Let's find out." Allen said.

Sheryl smiled as he watched Allen and Road work together on their homework. That was one of the good things for putting him in all of her classes. They would know exactly what is going on, needed the same things, and help each other out with homework becaus eit's exactly the same. Also, Road can keep an eye on Allen. Make sure he doesn't act up. A new Noah can go berserk even with the slightest or smallest thing. It depends on what attracts his inner, dark self. When they finally finished they packed everything up and Allen looked around, realizing Tyki and Wisely had come in. Wisely was Road's brother. Tyki was her uncle. SO it would be clear and obvious they would show up here at the human's house. "Thanks Allen. I owe ya." Road said.

Allen stared at Road's cheery face and then turned away. He sat back in the chair and Road rambled on about something. He wasn't really listening and she got mad. So she pinched him. Allen glanced at her and she frowned. "What?" Allen asked gruffly.

"Let's go for a walk." Road said, trying to get him out of the chair.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Because I want candy now!" Road whined.

"You can't go out by yourself at this time of day." Sheryl scolded.

"I'll be fine. Afterall, Allen will keep me safe, won't you?" Road responded.

Allen looked at her. Keep her safe? She could kill him anytime. Sheryl knows this as well. SHeryl knows she can take care of herself. He didn't want to go anywhere anyways. "Uhh, I. . . . .yeah." Allen respodned, completely taken off guard by her question.

"Then let's go!" Road said.

"Have you ever thought of making homemade candy?" Allen asked.

"Homemade?" Road queried.

"Yeah." Allen answered.

"I don't know how to make homemade candy though." Road said.

Allen looked around the kitchen and found a few cookbooks on the counter. He went over to them and scanned through them and found a section for sweets. He came over to Road and pointed a sugar candy that looked like crystals. "There's a reason why you learn to read. This will help you with math as well." Allen said as he handed her the book.

"Measurements. I'm not good a measurements! Let's just go buy candy." Road pouted.

Allen sighed and looked at Trisha and Sheryl. "Road, why don't you go with Allen's idea. Besides, you always said you wanted to cook." Trisha told her.

"But I'm not good with measurements." Road complained.

"They're not measurements. They're fractions. Besides, it's not that hard. It is basically simplfying and unsimplfying."Allen told her.

"Whatever." Road whined.

Road got the needed supplies out and Allen helped her with the fractions and cleaned up the messes she made. He also had to help her pour some sugar and flour. When they finished Road put the candy in her mouth and smiled. Allen rolled his eyes and jotted down fractions in his book. They didn't even use that much math for such a simple candy. Road tapped his shoulder and he stared at her. "It tastes just like sugar. Isn't there a way to add flavor. ot that I don't mind, but I want bubblegum." Road said.

Allen got a few supplies out and handed them to her. He flipped the page in the cookbook and Road read through it. "More fractions." Road mumbled.

"This is daily life Road. There's a reason why they teach you." Allen said as he fixed the fractions for her on a piece of paper.

Road made a few flavors and Allen cleaned her mess agian. Why was he helpng her? Why was he being kind? When he sat back down Road put some candy in his mouth and his face twisted up. He reluctantly ate it and Road laughed at his reaction. "What was that!" Allen asked.

"Lemon flavor." Road said casually.

"It's sour." Allen said as he got a glass of water. "It's too sour."

"You don't like sour candy?" Road questioned.

"Take a guess." Allen responded dully.

"What's with all the kindness all of a sudden kid?" Tyki asked.

"Huh?"

"You're actually helping and being nice. That's not exactly you." Tyki said.

Allen shrugged and sat back down as Road ate her candy. He used his finger to move around the top of the glass creating a melodic sound. He had always been able to do that with ease. "I don't know. Just didn't want to leave." Allen said.

"Allen, you should be a teacher. You make everything so simple." Road said, hugging him and he pushed her off.

"Everyone learns at a different pace. I don't have the patience to work with a bunch of hooligans at once. I just helped because we're frie. . . . . . nevermind." Allen replied.

Road grinned and hugged him again. "You were going to say friends. weren't you? You were actually going to admit!" Road responded.

"Get off!" Allen shouted.

"Why? Hugs are good." Road said.

"You're such an annoying twit." Allen remarked.

Allen gave up on trying to get her to get off. He exhaled and Road was stuck to him like glue. Sheryl was giving a dark deathly look and Allen shook it off. Road let go and sat down in her chair. SHe went through the cookbook and Allen leaned forward, staring at the pictures in the book. Road kept pointing at the food and Allen tried to ignore her talking, but when he did, she whacked him. Trisha had left and Wisely did too. Allen yawned and Road stared at him as he started to fall asleep. "I'm not that boring. The least you could do is-"

"It's been two hours and you haven't shut up. I've paid enough attention to you and the book." Allen said, putting his head in his arms, closing his eyes.

SHe hit him with the book, but he didn't look at her or say anything. She put the book down and dragged him to the couch. He stared at her as she cuddled him and stared at the floor. She held a notebook out with a pencil in hand. She forced him to play hangman, but they both started to doze off and soon fell asleep. Tyki came in and stared at them. They had been too quiet. Allen wasn't shouting and Road wasn't being loud. So when he found them sleeping he sighed. If Sheryl saw this he would probably freak. He went to move Road to the other side, but Sheryl stopped him. Tyki stared at him, waiting for him to go berserk and try to kill Allen in his sleep. "Sheryl?" Tyki asked.

"The Earl wants to speak with you." Sheryl told him.

"What about them?" Tyki asked.

"I have nothing to worry about with the boy. There's no way he'll date my precious Road. Nor she him." Sheryl said.

Tyki narrowed his eyes and Sheryl hid a hand behind his back, smiling nervuosly. Tyki grabbed Allen and took him to the ark. Sheryl cursed as he threw the knife at the wall. "Damn him." Sheryl muttered.

Allen's eyes opened and he sat up. He was in his bed. He thought he was at Road's human house. He rubbed his head as he got out of bed and went into the shower. It didn't take him long before he was getting dressed in his school uniform. He buttoned up the shirt and put the jacket on. He didn't bother with the tie and brushed his teeth then combed his hair. He didn't want to go to school. It wasn't the school itself, but the other students. He now had keen sense of smell and keen hearing. So the noises were three times, maybe four to five times, louder. Some even smelled so bad he wanted to throw up. He could definitely smell alchol on some of the students to. The rebels. They were all annoying. He hated their laughter too. He wanted them to just be quiet. Impossible.

Allen slipped his shoes on and grabbed his bag. When he opened the door Road was about to knock and stopped her hand from hitting him. "Oh good. I was going to get you for breakfeast. Let's go." Road said and he followed her, holding the bag with one hand over his shoulder.

When they got to the table not many Noahs were there. The Earl was. Which was odd. He was only around for dinner. Sometimes lunch. Never breakfeast. He didn't really care though. He just ate his humongous meal, but then stopped. He smelled something. He looked up from his food and at the twins who had been fighting and throwing food at each other. Debbitto had gotten cut and blood traveled down his cheek. It smelled different from when he last smelled it. He stared at it and couldn't take his eyes off the blood. Absentmindingly, he licked his lips and was a bout to get up, but was stopped by Tyki. "Don't." Tyki whispered, catching his stare.

Allen restained himself from tackling Debbitto, but couldn't take his eyes off the blood. Tyki was the only one that noticed his unusual behavior. Allen dropped his fork and quickly left. Road followed him and they headed to school, but Allen couldn't get the thought of blood out of his head. Even in school. All day it was stuck on his mind. When they walked back to the ark's door they passed someone with a small scrape. ALlen stopped as the wind blew the smell of blood towards him. He turned his head to stare at a little boy who was bleeding in an alleyway. Road caught him staring and grabbed his hand, pulling him away. "You alright? You've been in a daze all day." Road said.

"It's nothing." Allen said snidely as he pulled his hand out of hers and opened the secret ark door. "Nothing at all."

"If you say so." Road mumbled.

The Earl stared at Tyki as he read a book in the library. Tyki glanced at him. He sighed and put the book down. With his head in his hand he looked at the Earl's huge grin. "You noticed it this morning didn't you lord?" Tyki asked.

"A thirst for blood. Even from his own kin." the Earl said.

"It could be because he just turned, but he would've attacked Debbitto if I didn't tell him no to. He had a hard time resisting." Tyki said.

"If that's what a small graze can do to him then he might losae it on the battlefield. The human's blood would taste better to him. Smell better too. Then it would be harder for him if it was an exorcist. Road had gone through a similiar process, but had much more restraint. Though, she didn't thirst her own family's blood like he did. He treated Debbitto like Road would an exorcist." the Earl said.

"He looked drunk by the smell." Tyki stated.

"Hmmmm. Well, maybe it's time to let the exorcists see their old friend. See how things turn out." the Earl said.

"A mission? But he doesn't know how to use his Noah abilities or even know what they are. The only thing he could use is his innocence." Tyki said.

"That's why Road is going with you two." Earl responded.

"Great. I have to supervise two kids. What's next? You want me to train the kid too?" Tyki responded.

"What a great idea Tyki!" the Earl exclaimed.

Tyki's face fell and hit the table. He was kidding. He wasn't saying it seriously. The Earl was probably planning that in the first place. "Super." Tyki mumbled.

"Then it's settled. Allen will go on a mission with you and Road Friday after school." the Earl said and walked away.


	6. The Sin Of Bloodlust

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 6**

**The Sin Of Bloodlust**

Allen stared at Tyki as he guided him and Road to a small town through an ark door. He could immediately sense several akuma in just that one street they wound up on. He didn't know what they were doing and didn't really care. He just followed. Then someone came up to him. He turned his head around to stare at the person and could tell it was an akuma before his eye even activated. The akuma smiled and looked ready to attackm, not knowing Allen was a Noah now. He was about to slit Allen's throat, but Road made it stop. It panicked and then bowed. "Forgive me master Noah." he said and walked away.

"It was the innnocence that made him attack." Allen said simply.

"Ohh, you knew that? Yet, you didn't stop it?" Tyki responded.

"It can't do much harm to a Noah." Allen said, monotone.

"How would you know that?" Tyki asked.

"One, it was a level two. Two, the Noahs create it and have control over them, making them stronger. Three, they have no effects on Noahs. I've seen it." Allen said, staring at him.

"What are we doing here Tyki?" Road asked.

"You'll see." Tyki told her.

Lavi grinned as he walked down the streets. Lenalee smiled as Jay said some kind of joke. Lavi looked around and didn't see a single problem. They were here on a rest stop after they went on a mission to see if this one place had innocence, but didn't. Failure. Good thing it wasn't Kanda. He would've gotten so mad. Always did on failures. They were suppose to leave town tomorrow after they cleared the town of any possible akuma. He smelled the air and caught a whiff of the sea. He turned his head to look at the sandy beach, but heard a scream instead. The three exorcists ran to the beach as people ran away. Explosions could be heard and they destroyed a few level ones and a handful of level two akuma. This was the fifth attack today. Just how many akuma were in this town? "Is that it?" Jay asked.

Lavi looked around, but his eye caught sight of someone. His eye widened and he turned hios body around. He rubbed his eye, hopeing it wasn't an illusion. "Allen?" Lavi mumbled.

Lenalee followed Lavi's gaze and she smiled. Allen was sitting on a small cliff over the sea and staring out at the sea. He didn't know why Tyki and Road left to the store for something and left him there, but he didn't object. This was going to be his first time alone for real. He didn't even think about running away. He actually felt content at the ark. With the Noahs. He stared at the braceleet on his wrist. The skulls made it so he could look like he used to instead of a Noah. He oddly felt weird though. Maybe it was the innocence. "Allen? Allen! Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi shouted as Jay ran after them. He didn't know Allen like they did.

Allen's eyes went wide for a moment, but he put a calm face on as he turned his head around to stare at Lenalee and Lavi's smiling face. He scowled and ignored the lgiht and hope in their eyes. He should've felt some kind of relief or happiness for seeing them again, but not even close. His hatred grew as they came closer. The innocence. Three pieces of innocence. It was turning his stomach and he felt some kind of pain. He should just pretend he didn't know them. Then they would still take him. "Allen. It's really you." Lenalee said as she fell to her knees and hugged him.

Allen looked at her and sheheld him tighter. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Did the Noahs do something to you?" Lavi inquired, looking Allen up and down as he made him stand.

"You planned this meeting." Road stated.

"The Earl planned this one." Tyki told her.

"It's too soon. He might want to go back." Road said.

"I don't think that's the case. If you look in his eyes you see pure hatred." Tyki said.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen didn't know what to do. What was he suppose to do? Was this a test? He turned his head back to the sea as akuma came out of the water. They were about to attack, but when they saw Allen they stopped. They left and the exorcists were confused. Lenalee chased them though. Took her no more than a minute to come right back after destroying them. "Allen? What's wrong with you?" Lavi asked.

Allen felt his heart race and pound in his chest. He could hear Lenalee's pulse and it echoed in his head. He could smell blood. From all of them, but Lenalee's had a strong smell. It was so fresh. She had just gotten a small wound. He stared at her arm which was bleeding and she followed his gaze. He grabbed her arm and rolled the sleeve up. He got behind her and stared at the cut on her wrist. He moved down her arm and he licked his lips. He tried so hard, so damn hard, but he couldn't restrain himself. "You're bleeding." Allen said softly.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. It's okay Allen. Uh, Allen?" Lenalee responded.

Allen whispered in her ear and she froze. Her eyes widened. "Don't move." Allen whispered as he licked her neck.

Jay and Lavi felt a scary aura come off of Allen and backed away for some reason. Allen raised Lenalee's arm a little and his tongue hung out as he stopped a drop of blood from falling onto the ground. He put his tongue on her arm and licked all the blood away until he got to her cut. Lenalee flinched, but was filled with fear. She couldn't move. She wanted to, but couldn't. Allen started to suck the blood out, forcing her to bleed. When he felt unsatisfied with the amount he bit down on her wrist. His teeth sunk into her skin and made a bigger wound. He wished he had fangs now. He couldn't stop himself from taking her blood. He wasn't a vampire and didn't have fangs, but he wish he did. "Allen? . . . . . . Allen. . . . . . . Allen stop!" Lenalee screamed.

Unknowingly, Krowley, Kanda, Aunna, and Vis were in town as well on a rest stop and they came running over when they had heard screams from earlier, but froze when they saw Allen. Then Lenalee yelled at him and tried to get free from his grasp. She smacked his and he stumbled backwards. Jay and Lavi regained their senses and grabbed Lenalee, backing away. Allen's head was down, but some blood dripped from his face and Lavi stared at him then at Lenalee's injury. It didn't look too good. It was already turning purple and she was losing a lot of blood. Lenalee was petrified and she ran away, but caught sight of her four other friends and got near them. Lavi followed her, but only because he was worried. He shouldn;t of left Jay alone though. "What the hell are you doing!" Jay shouted.

Allen took a step forward and Jay backed away. His aura was frightening. He found himself going over tyo his friends as well, knowing it wasn't smart to be alone. Allen stood ten yards away from them on the sand and they golems surrounding the exorcists had a bright red light on them. That meant they were either recording or someone in the Order was watching. Allen chose the later after he heard Komui's voice come through them. "What's going on?"

Allen took off his uniform jacket and threw it on the ground. Allen looked up from the ground and was lickinghis lips and still enjoying Lenalee's blood. Kanda unsheathed mugen and Allen smirked. "You smell so good Lenalee." Allen said and his voice sent chills down the exorcists' backs.

"Allen, calm down." Tyki said as he and Road appeared.

Allen looked at them and his hands trembled. Road hugged him and giggled. She wiped some blood from his mouth and held it in front of his face. He stared at it with wanting, longing, bloodlust eyes. Tyki eyed Allen and Road smiled staring at the frightened and shocked exorcists. Road licked the blood off her finger and Allen didn't like that. He obviously wanted more. He looked back up and sniffed the air as the wind blew by. He was trying to find out who had the best blood. "He's drunk." Tyki said, but Road just giggled again.

"What did you do to Allen?" Lenalee shouted angrily.

"This isn't our doing. He seems to have a thirst for blood. Not many of us have something like that this bad, but Allen was never ordinary." Road said.

Allen's fingers twitched and Tyki shook his head. He didn't have any restraint or self control. "Allen's not one of you." Lavi said.

"You are fools if you think that. Even with this dark aura that is scaring all of you you have the courage and confidence to say that?" Road responded.

Kanda held mugen to Road's throat, but she didn't move. He had forgotten that he couldn't hurt her. "What are you talking about?" Kanda queried.

"Did you already forget what we told you when we took him?" Road asked while laughing.

Allen tipped his head as stared at Lenalee's wrist. She had the most blood on her out of the three who were bleeding. Though she was the only one with noticable cuts. "He has innocence in his arm. There's no way he could be a Noah. Plus, he looks just like he always does." Aunna said.

Road forced Allen to lift his arm and she pulled his sleeve down. They all stared at a silver wristband and Road was about to take it off when Tyki stopped her. "If he comes out he may go berserk Road." Tyki said.

Kanda saw Allen take one step forward and pushed Road away from him and put mugen to his throat, ready to cut his head off if he took one more step. Allen didn't take another step and was forced to stand straight as a small cut was made on his neck. It had hurt more than it should have though. Innocence. His body twitched and he swallowed a lump in his throat. It was so quiet Allen could hear Kanda's heartbeat ring in his ears. He grounded his teeth, trying not to move. His lust was growing though. Along with hatred. He raised his hand, but Kanda forced it to go back down and Allen winced. "If you lay another finger on Allen I will make oyou pay!" Road shouted, materilizing candles.

"I'm fine Road." Allen said softly.

"Allen?" Lavi whispered.

"He's afraid. His hands are shaking. Even if only a little." Allen said.

"Shut up beansprout." Kanda barked.

Allen's hand went over to the wristband and he unclipped it. He put it in his pocket as he slowly changed. The seven stigmatas engraved on his head. His sharp and cold golden eyes stared at the other exorcists icily. His skin turned ash like. And his normal stalk white hair turned jet black. "I don't recall giving you permission to call me beansprout." Allen hissed as he forced Kanda back.

Allen stared at Lenalee's wrist with lust and he started to walk towards her, but Tyki grabbed his arm. He tried to reach for her, but he pulled him back. "Let me go." Allen said, trying to get free.

"What's the matter Tyki? He just wants their blood. He can't resist. Let him." Road said.

"He's going to go crazy. He isn't ready." Tyki said.

Allen stopped struggling and looked at Kanda, realizing he had cut him. A strong smell came off of him and it sent chills down Allen's back. His adrenaline was pumping and the pulse kept echoing in his head. Excitement coursed through his veins and he grinned twistedly. "Can I kill him?" Allen asked.

"What?" Tyki responded, stunned.

"I never did like him and I wouldn't mind killing him. Not even an ounce of guilt will come." Allen said with crazed eyes. "His blood smells so good too." Allen said, watching his wounds heal quickly.

"Al. . . . .len?" Lenalee questioned.

Kanda glared at Allen and Allen was itching to get closer. Road hugged Allen's neck and he just stared at Kanda. "Isn't that why we came here? To kill them?" Allen asked.

Allen's body started shaking because he was losing his restraint. Allen took a step forward and Tyki loosened his grip on his arm. The Earl didn't say anything and is probably watching. Tyki watched as Allen jumped at Kanda and tried to pin him down. Kanda struggled to hold him back with mugen and Allen licked his lips again. Allen was doing this of his own will, but he never thought Noahs had bloodlust. He didn't care. It may have sounded crazy and make him seem like a monster, but the blood gave him thrills as it washed down his throat leaving a nice cool burning sensation. It was strange, but it's so "Tasty." Allen mumbled as he licked the blood off of Kanda shirt.

Kanda gritted his teeth. He changed so much. He was crazy. A madman. "You know Tyki, I think I know why he longs for blood so much." Road said.

Tyki glanced at her as Allen fought Kanda. The other exorcists were frozen. Shocked at what they were seeing and hearing. Or petrified. "If he's the Noah of Sins then this would be a huge sin. The lust for blood. It's like Skin when he's fighting. His anger gets to him because of being the Noah of Wrath. You can go berserk after so long with so much pleasure. The twins bonds can also cause trouble. It's only reasonable that we do our Noah's nature." Road said.

"Bloodlust. A huge sin. I think this is what the Earl is trying to prove." Tyki said as Allen scratched Kanda's back.

Kanda jumped away from Allen as Allen licked the blood off of his fingertips. Allen wouldn't take his eyes off of Kanda though. "What the hell do you think you're doing Allen? You're an exorcist! You have inncoence!" Lavi snapped as he hit Allen with his hammer, pinning him to the ground.

Allen glared at Lavi. "Exorcist? I'm not an exorcist." Allen said calmly, going back to normal, craziness gone. He realized that his emotions had acted up and he had lost control, but he didn't regret what he did. It thrilled him. He enjoyed it. He wanted them to suffer. No exorcist is like that. He was not an exorcist. He thought about it over and over again. He did not regret anything. "Are you blind? I'm a Noah."

Lavi frowned and his eye was covered by a shadow. Allen was a Noah, but he didn't want to fight Allen. He didn't want to be his enemy. "Allen, please stop. We all miss you." Lavi said gently.

Allen threw LAvi off and panted. He was still really weak and was wasting energy. Not to mention his arm was burning like hell. Allen sat up, but didn't stand. He held his left arm and cringed. Road came over and put her hands on his shoulders. Tyki frowned and came over, protecting Allen from being cut in two by Kanda. Allen felt woozy and started losing his senses. His nails dug into his arm and Road took his hand away from it. "Allen, what's wrong?" Road asked.

"The pain is coming back."Allen said, voice rasp.

"Tyki, we need to get him back!" Road shouted.

"I'm busy here." Tyki said, throwing the exorcists into their friends.

They all regained their senses and started attacking, but Allen got in front of Tyki when he was about to be kicked by Lenalee and slaughtered by Kanda. He scsreamed as the pain got worse because of the innocence. With such a weak body at this moemnt he couldn't do much. Tyki turned around with wide eyes as Allen fell to his knees. Lenalee felt horrible about what she did, but Kanda didn't feel the same. Allen was now a Noah. Not a comrade. Road made hundreds of candles and put them around Allen and Tyki. If a exorcist were to even try to get close they would be pierced. Road glared at Lenalee and Kanda as she stroked Allen's hair. "I told you if you laid a finger on him I would kill you!" Road shouted, furious.

Allen looked at Road. His body felt numb and he started to waver in balance. He was going to pass out soon. He grabbed Road's wrist when she got ready to use her candles to attack Lenalee and Kanda. She stareda t Allen as he choked back a scream. "Road. . . . . there's too many. They're too strong for just you. . . . . and Tyki." Allen said, not knowing why. He just wanted Road and Tyki to be safe.

Road turned around to stop him from falling. "Why did you protect Tyki? You're in worst damage then he would've been." Road said.

Allen opened his mouth to say something, but he passed out from the blood lost and the pain coming from the innocence. He wished the turn didn't make his body so weak. Road opened her door and she disappeared with Tyki. Lenalee came running towards the door to chase after them, but many akuma blocked her way. "Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

"Lenalee? Dod you say Allen?" Komui asked through the golem.

Allen screamed in pain even though he was unconscious. All the other Noahs had gathered around as the Earl gave him the medicine. Road wouldn't leave Allen's side like the Earl said. SHe was too worried. Why had there been so many exorcists in town? Why did that samurai have to be in town? Allen stopped screaming as the innocence stopped working due to the medicine, but he was still injured pretty bad. It wouldn't be too bad of injuries with just one sword piercing and a harsh kick, but Allen's Noah hadn't completely combined with him and the innocence was acting up plus he had been hit by two other pieces of innocence with all the force they had. Why was he so frail right now? "I told you it was too soon." Tyki said.

"There were more exorcists than I had planned." the Earl told him.

"He protected Tyki." Road said softly, holding Allen close. "Despite the fact Tyki would've been fine considering Allen's condition."

Road closed her eyes as she placed her head on top of Allen's forehead. If Allen had not been in a frail and fragile condition then he wouldn't be suffering this much. Maybe he should've just stayed at the ark and not go to school or on that stupid mission. Things got out of hand. "He protected Tyki? On his own will?" the Earl mused.

"Earlier he asked if he could kill that samurai and said he was not an exorcist, but a Noah. I don't think he had lost self control either. He just had a lust for blood, but when he said those things he was so calm." Road replied.

The Earl stared at Allen as his face scrunched up in pain. Acceptance already? "I should've given him some more time before sending him out. Will you keep an eye on him Road?" the Earl asked, already knowing the answer.

Road nodded and the Earl left while deep in thought. The other Noahs got closer to Allen who was bleeding on his bed. The Earl had bandaged him up, but Allen looked in a lot of pain. Everything happened too soon. "He'll be oaky, right?" Jasdero asked as Debbitto cried on the bed sheets. "And stop crying you moron!" Jasdero added, hitting the blonde.

"Small injuries. He'll be fine." Tyki said, but eyed the sleeping kid who's pain was evident.

Allen gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes to stare at Road who was brushing his hair back and looked at him concerned. She smiled when he opened his eyes and Allen gave a small smile. She was safe. He looked towards the door when he heard it creak open. Tyki had a lot of food on a cart and he was safe. Allen noticed the other Noahs sitting around on the floor, desk, dresser, or on the bed somewhere. Most were sleeping, but Allen knew it was morning. WHy were they here? "He's awake?" Tyki queried, staring at Allen's face.

With those simple words the other Noah's eyes opened and stared at Allen. Light sleepers. Allen closed his eyes for a second then sat up carefully. He bit his bottom lip as he recalled yesterday's events. He still didn't regret what he did. In fact, he wished he caused more damage to them. He looked at his hands that were still stained with blood and he could smell the blood still. So addicting, but he didn't have a thirst for blood at the moment. Maybe because it was dry. "Road." Allen said.

She stared at Allen's serious face and frowned. "Tyki would've died. If they would've hit him he would've weakened and his guard would've been down for a moment. Just enough time for the others to attack and kill him. There were too many for him to fight alone. That's why I jumped in front of their attacks. The only person who wouldn't of hesitated in killing me was Kanda." Allen explained, remembering her question.

"So you intentionally saved his life? You knew they would've hesitated in hitting you if they had more time and yet you saved him?" Road responded.

Allen stared at her with a small smile. "They would only hesitate for a certain amount of time. Even if they actually wouldn't want to kill me they wouldn't have a choice. WHo they fight isn't up to them, but their almight higher ups. None of them have courage to stand up to them when all they have is authority and not power. They will eventually come after me." Allen said .

"What about you? Did you really want to kill them?" Tyki asked, handing Allen a plate full of food.

"The only person I might;ve hesitated with was Lenalee. I barely knew three of them and then I hated Kanda from the beginning. Never liked the bookman junior and the vampire guy is stupid. I don't regret what I did. Not even to Lenalee." Allen responded.

"You were close to Lenalee." Road said.

"Not that close." Allen said coldly, remembering Lenalee kissing Lavi while they were together. He did love her, but he wasn't sure he could've trusted her.

Allen gripped his left hand, staring at the innocence. He felt disgraced because of it. It was useless now. "Allen?" Road asked, stopping him from tearing his hand up.

"She's pathetic. I hate her. I hate them. I hate innocence. I hate them all." Allen said as he leaned forward, holding his head with his hand.

Road smiled a little. SHe put her hand on his shoulder and hugged him. He was about ready to cry. She wasn't sure if it was really sadness though. Allen shook, but Road could hear some chuckles along with his cries. He smirked and his eyes peeked through his fingers. They were cold and full of hatred. "The blood on my hands felt good. They all deserve to suffer and die a painful death." Allen mumbled.

Road stared into Allen's eyes and she could've sworn she saw Allen's memories flash in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes. She knew about his past and it infuriated her. His life had been tainted with blood when he wasn't even in a war. The whole reason he siffered was because of the innocence in his left arm. "That's good to hear Allen." the Earl said as he appeared from thin air.

Allen stared at the Earl. The lamp on his nightstand shattered and Allen's hand dropped from his face. His smirk vanished and tears ran down his face against his will. Tears of anger. Tears of sadness. He wiped them away and frowned. "I know exactly what you want me to say Earl." Allen said.

"I can't read your mind like Wisely, but I can understand you Allen." the Earl responded.

"Do you really?" Allen asked, furrowing his brows.

"Not as much as I like to. You are a simple persn, but it's the easiest things that are the hardest." the Earl said.

Allen stared at the Earl. The words he wanted Allen to say don't fit comfortable on his tongue. He's not someone to say something like that. "You're not going to leave me alone until I literally say it and not think it, are you?" Allen questioned.

"Words are stronger than thoughts." the Earl told him.

"Now you're just degrading my personality, my pride, me." Allen responded.

"I just need your confirmation. I need to know that's really how you feel. You are an exorcist afterall." the Earl said.

"Former exorcist." Allen corrested.

"Indeed."

Allen sighed. He didn't have a choice. He also felt the need to say so. "Lord Millenium Earl, I will serve you and the Noah Clan with my life as a Noah myself. You have my loyalty and my word sir." Allen said, staring the Earl in the eyes.

The Earl's smile managed to get bigger as everyone stared at Allen, shocked. So formal and so mannered. Road cheered with happiness as she hugged him and he groaned, shutting his eyes. "Road!" Allen shouted.

Road apologized and he winced. He pressed his back agianst the cool wooden headstand and had to force himself not to smile. Home. Family. it felt so good to say that. Sure it wasn't him and it could've been the Noah talking, but he loved it here. He had more freedom here then at the Order. He really did want to kill Kanda for all things Kanda did to him. Which brought him back to the blood. "Umm, Earl, why do I have a thirst for blood?" Allen asked.

"The Noahs love human blood, but I've never seen such bloodlust from anyone other than an akuma. It could be because of your Noah llike Road suggested earlier. If you're the Noah of Sins then that would be considered a sin drinking human blood being a human yourself. There are many reasons, but I believe Road's theory was correct. You did hear her, right?" the Earl responded.

"Yeah. . . . . . . . . . . Noah of Sins. It suits me." Allen mumbled.

"Have you been thinking a lot about sins?" the Earl asked.

"I've always thought about sins." Allen answered.

"Then you have to be the Noah of Sins." the Earl said with glee.

"Also, why are you all here?" Allen asked,pointing at the other Noahs.

"They were worried too." Road said.

"Were not!" Jasdevi shouted.

"That's why Debbitto was crying." Road retorted.

"Huh? Crying? It wasn't like I was going to die. It's not easy to kill me. Otherwise I would've been long gone years ago." Allen responded casually.

"You say that as if it were nothing." Tyki replied.

"You're the one who put a hole in my heart." Allen remarked.

"I'm surprise you have one or that the small hole wasn't your heart itself." Tyki retorted.

"Hey Allen?" Road asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you actually move your arms? They're twitching." Road said, poking his arms.

Allen looked at his arms and they were twitching. He hadn't noticed that. He raised his right arm and balled his hand. He did the same with his left arm and he was fine. "Just numb." Allen said.

"How do you feel in all?" Road queried.

"Fine." Allen said as he started eating the food.

"Do you think you'll be able to go to school Monday?" Road asked.

"I suppose. Why? You still want me to help you with your homework?" Allen responded.

"You make everything easier to understand and the terachers even think I'm cheating because I approved so much." Road said.

"You're helping her with her homework?" Jasdevi asked, pointing their guns at each other.

"Yep. He's smarter than you would think. Apparently he is an amazing tutor and the teachers are rather impressed. Plus, he actually bahaves in school. NOt a single complaint." Sheryl said.

"Road is actually listening?" Skin asked.

"Yeah. Which reminds me, weren't you given work over the weekend that's due Monday?" Allen said.

"Uhhhh, yes. Can you help?" Road asked.

"Haven't you already learned that stuff?" Allen asked.

"Maybe." Road said as she got her bookbag out of nowhere.

Rooad dumped several notebooks, workbooks, and textbooks out of her bookbag and Allen picked one up along with all the instructions. "You missed all this work in one week?" Allen asked.

"They give out a lot of work and it's only the beginning of the year." Road pouted.

Allen stared at his bookbag on the floor next to the bed and picked it up. He took a few things out and took out several empty notebooks, knowing he was going to have to write a lot of things out. "I guess. It'll pass the time. You know, I'm starting to get the feeling you aren't paying attention in school on purpose now. You always make me help you." Allen said.

"I can't believe you would assume something like that. I just don't pay attention in math. All of the other classes I give my complete attention." Road said.

"Isn't math the one you need help with?" Lulubell asked.

"It's Allen's best subject." Road said.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two enjoy one another's company." Fiddler said.

"Of course! He's better than you losers." Road said teasingly.

"She's the most annoying one here. Why would I enjoy her company?" Allen responded, taking out a few pencils.

"Because you're always with her." Mercym stated.

"You're always helping her." Tyki added.

"I don't help her that much." Allen said.

"You help her with school, sorting things, and even help her cook sometimes." Sheryl said, but not as cheery as one would think he should be.

"It's only with candy because I don't want to go to the candy shop. We would never leave." Allen responded.

"Why would you go?" Tyki asked.

"She would force me to somehow." Allen mumbled as he opened a textbook.

"Really? Because you seem to have quite a liking to her." Tyki said.

Allen's face was dull and emotionless. He yawned and glanced at Tyki. "How the hell do you get that?" Allen asked calmly.

"You never leave her side, you're always gazing at her, you're always helping, being kind to her, and you don't shout at her as much as you do everyone else." Tyki listed.

"She's just a fri. . . . . . . an aquaintence." Allen said.

"You mean friend?" Jackie asked.

"I didn't say that." Allen said, knowing what some of the Noahs might say.

Road is his friend and she's a girl. Thus, she's his _girl_friend. Wisely laughed all of a sudden and Allen glared. "Stop reading my thoughts!" ALlen shouted.

"You're the one thinking it. You were the only one thinking that." Wisely said.

Allen threw a piece of shattered glass from the broken lamp at him and he caught it. "You do know I can read even your most deep inner thoughts that you might know you're thinking." Wisely said.

Allen ignored Wisely and twitched from annoyance. Road giggled and handed him a workbook and read a few notes. "I'm suppose to do this, this, this, and that, and all this." Road said, circling some problems.

"That's the whole two pages except three questions at the end." Allen said.

Road stared at the paper and laughed. How did she miss that? Allen looked around while he waited for Road to try the first equation on her own. "By the way, where's that umbrella?" Allen asked.

Lero appeared from the edge of the bed and Allen blinked. He should've realized Lero was down there. It did stand out from all the other colors in the room. "Allen, I'm done." Road said gleefully, putting the notebook in his face.

Allen took the notebook and stared the problem and frowned. "You didn't get it right. That's not even close. Did you work the problem out?" Allen asked.

"No. I thought it was easier to do in my head then on paper." Road said, taking the book back and erasing the answer.

"You have to work these kind of problems out. Like this." Allen said, going through his notebook full of steps to several kinds of problems. He stopped at a page and pointed at the first step. She groaned and got her own notebook and rubbed her head with the eraser, sticking her tongue out. "Okay?"

"I guess, but it takes forever." Road said.

"If you want to get it right then you have to take your time. The more you do it the better you get then the faster you can finish. I told you before, if it's difficult put it in terms that can motivate you. Like with how much candy you get if you need to figure something out." Allen told her.

"Allen, how come you can do all this so well? Did you need a motivation?" Road asked.

"Not really. I just learned it. I seem to have a photographic memory with this stuff. Mostly with math." Allen said.

"You seem to enjoy this. Tutoring and all the subjects." Road said.

"I never thought of that. It's not bad if you know it." Allen said.

"He looks happy." Tryde muttered.

"Seems so." the Earl agreed.

"Finish this and I'll help you out after you're done. Don't forget to go over your work. I'm going to take a quick shower. I got the damn samurai's stench all over me." Allen told her as he hopped out of bed, grabbing an outfit and a towel then going into the bathroom.

"M'kay." Road responded.

Not ten minutes later Allen got out of the shower after getting all of the shampoo out of his hair. He dressed and dried his hair with the towel the best he could then combed it with his fingers. He wiped the fog off of the mirror and stared at his reflection. It didn't bother him any more. He actually didn't mind looking like a Noah. He smiled and gave a small laugh. Who would've thought he would become what he had despised, but have his heart and soul change? Not even the Noahs expected this, but he didn't care. He felt so good here. So, so good. He opened the door and finish drying his face. He put the towel on his dresser as he searched for a simple white button up shirt. He looked at his small wounds that were almost healed now. The Noahs did heal fast. So he dind't need bandages anymore. He slipped the shirt on and started buttoning it up at least half way as he sat back down on the bed. A few drops of water fell on Road's face and she wiped them away. "Finished." Road said and handed him the workbook.

Allen picked up his pencil ignoring the other Noah's stares. He put a small X on the question numbers she got wrong and took her notebook from her. He showed her where she messed up as he went through the process with her again at a slower pace and she caught on. She was actually having fun with him helping her. She didn't know why either. It didn't take long before they finished the math topics and went to english, geography, then spelling. The last subject was history, but he knew next to nothing about history. He couldn't help her with that. So it was a good thing she knew most of the answers because he didn't know any. None of the Noahs left though. They all stayed in his room chatting happily and they had akuma bring them their lunch and dinner. Road kept playing with Road while Allen checked thorugh all her work and ate or if he decided to take a break.

Lero kept staring at Allen though. He was curious about the new Noah. He didn't know why, but he did. Allen kept catching the pumkin unbrella's stares though. Allen listened to everyone talk cheerfully and sat back against the wooden headstand. His eyes drooped a little and he felt really nice. He had a terrific day for some reason. He yawned and closed his eyes. Road stared at him and she poked his cheek. He was out. So fast. He must've been really tired. She stared at his wounds. They were almost gone. The healing probably took a lot of energy out of him because he's not used to it just yet. He fell forward and she made him lay down. She put the blanket over him and he rolled on his side, facing her. She smiled and pushed his hair out of his face like always and then stared at her noisy family. "Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Road hushed with her finger on her lips. "He's sleeping."

"Huh? Really?" Jasdero asked.

"No. He's dancing. Of course he's sleeping." Road responded.

Road cleaned up the mess on the bed and stared at Allen. He was going to be just fine. He hadn't been having his nightmares lately either. So she didn't ave to worry about that, but just in case, she sent him some peaceful dreams when she touched his forehead gently. "Noah of Sins suits your past and your mask, but not you. You're not sinful Allen." Road whispered.

Road felt his hand in hers and hepressed it to his face. It was in front of his face in the first place, but he smiled when it cupped his face. He squeezed her hand as if to respond and Road grinned again. His skin was soft and warm. "Sweet dreams Allen." Road said as she freed her hand from him and got out of the bed.

"You're leaving?" the Earl inquired.

"Yeah. I gonna go get some sleep too. All this homework is exhausting. Allen will be perfectly fine. His wounds are practically gone now anyways." Road said as she left.

"Ro. . . . . . ad." Allen whispered in his sleep and wasn't audible to the other Noahs, but Road stopped walking down the street to stare at his door. She had a feeling that someone said her name.

"Just my imagination." Road mumbled as she headed to her room and fell asleep herself.


	7. Candy Games

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 7**

**Candy Games**

Komui stared at the seven exorcists. Kanda's team had to abadon their mission while Lavi's team came back with a failure mission. Komui couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. The golem did record what happened, but he didn't want to believe this. Lenalee cried in her hans while Jay hugged her, trying to calm her down. All the other exorcists were deeply disturbed and upset. "There has to be some mistake. That can't be Allen!" Mulan shouted, breaking the dark silence.

"It was Allen. He seemed possesed though." Lavi said glumly and Mulan hit him.

"That's not Allen." Mulan said, but her tears and cracked voice didn't have the belief she wanted.

"The facts can't be denied. Not with something like this Mulan." Komui said.

"Isn't there a possibility that they messed with his head? To make him think and act like that?" Vis asked.

"Unless we're given another detail that they did we can't take the chance." Komui responded, but didn't look at the exorcists and gritted his teeth. "He's working with the Noahs and is one. It's plain as day. Everyone needs to be on guard and not take any risks. He had been a general and knows a lot about the Order."

"Komui?" Aunna muttered.

Komui glanced at her, knowing what she wanted to say. "As of now, until proved otherwise, we have no choice, Allen Walker is a threat. If seen kill him on sight." Komui said.

The exorcists were surprised by how easily Komui could say that. They knew that these weren't his orders though. When Allen had been taken there was a big meeting. These orders belonged to Leverrier. "We can't do that." Lavi responded.

"We don't have a choice! I'm sorry." Komui replied.

Kanda tried to rub his back, but he couldn't reach it. Ever since the small fight with Allen his back had been killing him. Lenalee seemed to be having the same problem with her wrist. He hadn't bothered to show it to any of the nurses because they should've healed by now, but his back was burning. Little did he know, he hissed in pain causing everyone to stare at him. "Kanda, is something wrong?" Tiedoll asked.

Kanda leaned on the wall and winced. The pain was getting worse. For what reason? Lavi noticed him trying to reach his back where Allen had scratched him and his other hand was on the scratches in the front. Allen had some killer nails and that was pracitically the best weapon he had on him. Not being able to use his innocence. "Kanda, take off your jacket and shirt." Bookman said as he walked over to him.

Kanda reluctantly did so and Bookman stared at all of the scratches. There were so many you couldn't even tell where one started or ended. Kanda should've healed by now, but his skin was turnig purple, bruising. It was Lenalee's wrist, but this was worst. Bookman gently touched it and Kanda cringed. "How did you get these?" Bookman asked.

"Beansprout."

"Lenalee and Kanda, you need to go to the infirmary. I'm not sure why it's acting like this, but it appears to be simliar to a sort of venom." Bookman said.

"Venom? But he just scratched Kanda and bit my wrist. . . . . . . . .It was so painful." Lenalee responded.

"Go. You know Kanda should've healed by now." Komui said.

Lenalee and Kanda did as told and walked out of the room. Lenalee's wrist was also starting to get worse, but Kanda's scratches were bigger injuries compared to hers. Larae watched them leave, but pressed her back to the wall. SHe had been walking by when she heard Komui and the others mention Allen's name. SHe just couldn't believe her ears. She slid down the wall and curled up into a ball. She rested her head on her knees and tried to keep the tears back, but couldn't. "Allen. . . . . . . Allen will come back. He always does." Larae tried to convince herself.

Allen rubbed his eyes yawned. He was reading a book for school while Road goofed around again. This book was boring though. If this kept up, he was going to fall asleep. At least they were in school and didn't have to read the book out of school. And it was the last class of the day. History class too. He was glad that no one was talking though. He was starting to get a headache from the other students. Road peeked at him with her everlasting grin and he glanced at her, knowing she was staring. Road waved and Allen mouthed something. She frowned and opened the book to read the chapter. It didn't take her that long, but Allen was going to read all ten chapters so he didn't have to do much work in the next ten classes. So Road got bored again. She poked him with her pencil and he got ready to take it and snap it.

Road closed her book and put it away. SHe turned around in her seat and stared at Allen. They were suppose to go back to the ark after school. Yesterday they had gone to her house and he helped her with her work while she helped him with history. Then they made more candy. Allen really didn't want to go to the candy shop. Road would keep him there until it closed. She giggled at that thought. Allen trying to get her to leave saying she had enough candy and yelling after her being so annoying to him. Then they would probably be kicked out because they were so loud. Allen sighed and went back to reading. He just had three more chapters to go and he was done, but the bell rang. He put the book back in his bookbag and got everything he needed. He started walking out and Road ran after him. He stopped by the water foutain to get a drink though. Allowing her to catch up.

Allen stared at her as he stood up straight and wiped the water from his mouth. SHe didn't stop runnign and grabbed his hand and forced him to run with her, but was practically dragged. He freed his hand and she pouted. He stared at the sidewalk as they walked down the streets. He didn't like staring at the people. After awhile he could hear their hearbeat and the thirst for blood comes back after minutes. That was why he sat by Road in every class. When he would come clsoe to losing restraint she could stop him, but he had been doing fine with restraint. As long as no one was bleeding. That's when he struggled.

They walked down an empty alleyway and Road opened her checkered heart shape door. They entered it and he looked around her dream world until they exited through another one of her doors into the ark. They were at the garden. Right in the middle of the ark. Allen didn't know why they didn't go to Roads human house, but didn't really care. He sat down on the stone bench next to the pond and took out his homework. He finished it quickly and Road only asked for help a few times. ONly because the teacher kept giving them homework on the same stuff. Trying to get it planted in their brains. Road did have him check it though, but she caught most of her mistakes. Allen flipped through the book and read it as fast as he could without forgetting everything. He put the book away and Road continued to do her homework.

Allen got another book out. He got this from the library in the Noah's ark and read it during free time. Everything was calm and peaceful at the moment. Road put her workbook on top of Allen's book and he went over her problems with her. He flipped the page, but then got a paper cut by mistake. There was a drop of blood and Allen stared at it. At least he didn't thirst his own blood. That would be totally creepy. Road smelled his blood and stared at the paper cut. His blood smelled so good to her. It was so sweet. She shouldn't be thinking this since he was a NOah now, but his blood was the best. Allen brought the finger to his face and glancced at Road. She was trying to ignore it, but at the moment she was hooked. Allen put his finger in front of her face and she was confused. "You want it, right? It's just a small paper cut. It's not like it going to harm me. Take it." Allen said, unsure why.

"Are you sure? We are family now. It's kinda wrong to want your family's blood." Road said.

"That didn't stop me with Debbitto got a cut on his face. It's just blood." Allen said.

Road smiled and licked his finger free of blood. Even just a small amount was amazing. Allen put his finger down and looked at the book again. "Everything's fine here." Allen said and gave her the book back.

Road gleefully put her books away and they sat there in quiet. Road stared at the pond where the koi fish were swimming around in. One was missing and she assumed Tyki took another one. Allen glanced at her, curious as to why she was quiet for once. He wond up staring and closing the book. He put it in his bookbag and placed his hands on both sides of him, leaning back a little and staring at the sky. Road put her hand on his and he moved his eyes in her direction once more. "What's up with you? You're quiet." Allen said.

"I guess I just don't want to talk. I want to play a game, but you won't play. Not once have you played a game with me since you got here." Road responded.

"That doesn't sound like you." Allen replied.

"Well, will you play a game with me?" Road asked.

"Like what kind of game?" Allen asked.

"A card game to start off with. You like those, right?" Road responded.

"Alright. I guess that'll be fine." Allen told her.

"Yay!" Road shouted and she took him to Tyki's room.

Of course. Tyki loves poker too. So he had to have several decks of cards. Tyki opened the door and Road just walked in. Allen sighed and rubbed his temple, feeling a heacache coming on. He just now figured out she planned this. What a moron he was. "What are you two doing here?" Tyki asked.

"Allen agreed to play a game with me. It may be a card game, but it's a start. You're playing too. I want to see him beat you in poker." Road said as she dragged the door to another room.

Allen sat down in a chair. Tyki sat across from him while smirking. He wasn't going to let Allen beat him again. Allen felt the same. Only, not with the again. Tyki never won a game of cards with him. Road played too, but didn't know much. SO she kept losing, but the main part was because both Allen and Tyki were cheating. Allen won every game in the end. Tyki still couldn't catch him and he was glad he didn't agree to strip poker again. "Again?" Allen asked, smiling a crooked smile.

"It's been four hours Tyki and you've lost many games." Road said, jotting something down on a piece of paper. "Allen is really good."

"He's cheating!" Tyki shouted.

"So are you." Allen retorted.

"You have no proof." Tyki stated.

"Neither do you." Allen said.

"Excuse me, master Noahs, Lord Millenium has called all of oyu to dinner." an akuma said.

Tyki threw the cards down on the table and walked away fuming. He needed to figure out how that boy was cheating. Allen put the cards back and followed Road with his hands in his pocket. Dinner was a little late tonight. He wondered why. The Earl did want to be a dinner every night so if he was out making akuma then he would've delayed dinner. Maybe. Who knows. Allen sat down in his chair and listened to Tyki mutter something aobut beating Allen one day. Road laughed, hearing Tyki clearly. Allen put his head in his hand and looked aorund the table. Some of the Noahs were missing. He didn't ask why. He just ate and listened to Road go on and on about how boring school was. "Allen, I heard you were playing a game of poker with Tyki, yes?" Sheryl asked.

"Uh-huh." Road answered.

"It wasn't strip poker in front of my precious and innocent Road, was it?" Sheryl asked darkly.

Where had Allen heard that before? Oh, right. Komui with Lenalee. "No." Allen answered casually, not really caring.

"It doesn't really matter. Tyki didn't win a single game." Road said.

"Shut up!" Tyki shouted.

"He gets pretty mad about it because he's played poker longer than Allen." Road said.

Tyki twitched, scowling, he ate. Allen snickered at this and this caught everyone's attention. He ignored them and continued to eat. "You still wanna play another game after dinner?" Allen asked, smirking.

"No." Tyki answered.

"Why? You're afraid Allen will whoop ya again?" Road mocked.

"He's cheating!" Tyki shouted.

"Haven't we already gone through this?" Allen asked.

"Now, now children. Don't start an upraor during our peaceful dinner." Earl said.

"I'm not a child." Tyki said, annoyed.

"You're acting like one." Allen said calmly.

"Allen's acting more mature than you." Sheryl stated.

"No one asked you." Tyki seethed.

"Oh, that reminds me, Allen?" Road said, getting in Allen's face.

Allen pushed her away so he could have space. "What?"

"Halloween is coming and I want to go trick or treating for candy. I need you to come with me so I can get more candy." Road said.

"No." Allen said.

"What? WHy?" Road responded.

"Because then I would have to dress up. There no way in hell I'm getting dressed up for something as stupid as that." Allen said.

"Come on. Please?" Road begged.

"No." Allen repeated.

"But Allen!" Road whined.

"Take the kids or the twins. I'm not going. It's stupid." Allen said.

"But I have the perfect costume for you." Road said.

"I'm not going." Allen said simply.

"But I made your costume myself. You wouldn't want to waste it, would you?" Road whined.

"Do I look like I care?" Allen responded.

"Hmmm, what's the costume?' Sheryl asked.

"A clown." Road said and the family laughed.

Allen stopped his fork from enterng his mouth and looked pretty mad. "I hate clowns."

"But you act like one." Road said.

"I'm not going and that's final." Allen said.

"I got more costumes. I got a vampire, zombie, joker, devil, angel, flower, and many more. Come on. Please go with me." Road pleaded.

"No!" Allen shouted.

Road frowned and everyone else kept laughing. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to wear a damn costume. Take someone else." Allen said.

"But I want you to come." Road pouted.

"No." Allen said.

"Jerk." Road remarked.

"Proud of it too." Allen responded.

Road whacked him on the head really hard and he glared at her. "How 'bout now?" Road asked.

Allen rubbed his head which hurt. Road stuck her tongue out and he forced himself not to hit her, but his anger was rising. He sighed and refused to give in to her that easily. "I'm still not going. If you want candy so much just go buy it. You'll buy more than you'll get trick or treating." Allen said calmly.

"You won't take me to the candy shop." Road retorted.

"I didn't say I was going. Take Skin with you. You two will have a field day there." Allen respodned.

Allen stood up and left. Road pouted and Allen just walked away to his room. He took out his book and started reading. "What's the point of dressing up on Halloween anyways? It's stupid, but I think I. . . . . . it doesn't matter. I'm not going." Allen said to himself.

Allen scowled as he gave Road the pillow case full of candy. The other Noahs grinned as he walked off and took of the costume. How did Road talk him into this? When Allen came back Road was sorting the candy. Skin was practically drooling over the large amount of candy. Allen found out that they had many akuma go trick or treating as well. So they had a whole bunch of cnady and Road was in a hurry to sort it all out. Half of it went to Skin and the rest went to Road. Of course there was a small portion for some of the other Noahs who wante dsome, but compared to Skin's and Road's pile, not much. "I can't believe I went with you." Allen mumbled.

Road threw him a piece of candy and he tossed it back. "You don't want any?" Road asked.

"That was a sour apple lollipop. I can't stand sour candy." Allen reminded, sitting down on the ground.

"How was your trip Allen?" Tyki mocked.

"Shut up." Allen mumbled.

Allen stared at Road as she ate her candy. A few akuma were around and still giving them candy from all over the world. Allen didn't want any right now. He was just really tired. Well, his legs. Road had made him go to several towns for trick or treating. He got on the tree branch and yawned. Road stared at him and sat beside him. She handed him a bag full of gum. "I know these are your favorite and they're not easy to find. No one else really likes them. Here you go Allen." Road said.

Road grabbed his hand and put the bag in it. Allen stared at the bag full of gum. He rarely ever had gum so it was his favorite. The others can't stand the long chewing and not swallowing. "Oh, uh, thanks Road." Allen said, looking away.

"Something up?" Road asked.

"No. My legs are just a little weary. Haven't done that much walking for a long time." Allen said, leaning on the tree trunk.

"You seem really calm lately." Road informed.

"So?"

"It suits you. Calm, kind, and so forth. It's not you have a split personalities. Bad boy and good boy. You've been inbetween lately. It's nice." Road said.

"Oh." Allen muttered softly.

"I like your silver-gray eyes when you're in human form." Road said, looking into his eyes.

Allen raised his arm and stared at the wristband. "I like it better as a Noah." Allen said and took off the wristband.

"So do I. I just like your original eyes. That's all." Road told him.

Allen turned his head in her direction. She had been really calm as well. She wasn't as annoying as of late, but that might be just him. He probably just got used to it already. Road smiled as always and he felt her hand on his. She had a tendacy to do that nowadays. "Thanks for coming Allen. I know you didn't have such a good time." Road said.

"Didn't think you cared about what I felt like. Afterall, you sure the hell don't mind throwing those candles at the twins during your little games." Allen responded.

"I do have a heart." Road said indignitantly.

"Never said you didn't, but you are a cruel lady." Allen replied.

"And you're just as bad." Road countered.

"Then it makes us equals." Allen said.

"Great. More math." Road joked.

Allen gave a small smile. He had been a Noah for four months going onto five. He was just out of it for all that time except for a few weeks, but everyday he was getting closer to Road. Only because she barely left his side. They went to the same school. had all the same classes. Her room wasn't that far away from his so she would normally come by his room even when she thoguht he didn't know she watching, but was. Tyki didn't have to keep an eye on him anymore because Road was by his side all the time. She was annoying, but he enjoyed the company. He always wanted to be alone, but there would be times he would actually get lonely. "You're smiling Allen. Why you smiling? You're always scowling. So why?" Road asked as if it were the most important thing in the world, like it was a huge shocker.

It kind of was. He rarely smiled in front of anyone. "Just am." Allen answered.

Road scooted closer to Allen and he couldn't scoot away because his back was already to the tree trunk. He also didn't push her away. Though, she was a little too close this time, but they've been closer before. "It fits you. WHen you smile it lightens your face. You should smile more often." Road replied.

"I have to have a reason for smiling." Allen replied.

"Then what's your reason right now?" Road queried.

Allen knew why, but he didn't want to say it. Last time he felt like this towards a girl it just got him into big trouble. Heartache. Still, with this thought in mind, he felt his face get a little warm. He may have taken the wristband off, but it was still in his hand so his very pale skin was still there. He didn't look like a Noah right now and Road could see the small blush on his face. It stood out. "You really are shy." Road said, getting closer to his face, smiling.

Allen's blush faded and he stared into her eyes. He looked away and shadows covered his eyes. Road backed up a little, but was still really close. "I'm glad you became a Noah Allen." Road muttered.

Allen turned his head back around and Road grinned. His hair still covered his eyes though. "Because that means we can trust each other forever. Especially now that you agreed to serve the Noah clan." Road added.

Trust each other. Now that Allen thought about it, he did trust Road. More than he should have. The weeks felt like months. maybe even a year or two, but with all this trust it's like he had been around her his whole life. He could blame the Noah for that, but he knew that one would be a lie. His right hand grabbed her arm and his left hand, with a glove on, gently stroked her hair for a second then his fingers grazed her cheek. He leaned in, but stopped a few inches away. "What are you two doing?" Jasdero asked from behind them.

Allen quickly pulled away and turned his head. "You two were about to-" Debbitto was interrupted by a push off the tree thanks to Allen.

Debbitto grabbed Jasdero and they both fell to the ground hard. Road laughed, but then stared at Allen who was red. It wasn't that easy to embarass him let alone get him to blush. And twice in just a few minutes! Allen glanced at her, but then jumped off the branch. He heard her jump off and land beside him. "Ne, Allen, you're red as a tomato." Road teased.

"What were you two doing?" Sheryl asked.

Allen walked away and Road giggled. "Allen, where you going?" Road asked, pretending nothing just happened.

"Bed. We do have school." Allen replied and left sight.

Allen laid in his bed with his hands behind his head. He couldn't get the thought of him almost. . . . . . . with Road. . . . .and now. . . . it had been just mere weeks. "That's all I need. At a time like this." Allen mumbled.


	8. Meaningful Dullness

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 8**

**Meaningful Dullness**

Allen stared in the mirror with a frown. He had to go to a stupid ball and was being forced to wear a tuxedo. He felt weird. Tyki came in and asked if he was ready to go and Allen reluctantly said yes. When he got to the other Noahs his frown deepened. He wanted to stay at the ark, but Earl wouldn't let him. "You look so good in that Allen. You should wear a suit everyday." the Earl said.

"No." Allen said bitterly.

"Aww, cheer up." Road said.

"Why am I even going?" Allen asked.

"It's a ball to welcome you to the family. So you're the guest of honor. You have to go. Everyone is dying to meet you. SO behave." the Earl said.

"If I don't then can I leave?" Allen inquired with hope.

"Nope." the Earl responded cheerfully.

"Damn you." Allen muttered.

They entered a door and then walked down a hall. Allen could hear some music and it wasn't bad. It was classical. Oddly, he likes classical and jazz. He saw a light break the darkness and he found himself staring at a bunch of people. He looked around and followed the others up the stairs to the small second floor balcony that came out from a room. Most of the Noahs wen tin the small room and Allen was told to stay on the balcony. He put his back to it and placed his elbows on the railing. He turned his head around to stare at the dancing, talking, and laughing men, women, and even a few kids. "Go socialize." the Earl said from inside his little room.

"What? No." Allen replied.

"Tyki is going to show you to some people. Some have traveled from towns away to meet you. You must go." Sheryl said.

"Why did I have to come? The twins and the three brats aren't here." Allen responded.

"The twins cause too much trouble and Jackie, Lucy, and Charlye are too young to come. The youngest age to be is is thirteen. They're ten, eight, and six." Road said.

"They sure don''t act like it." Allen mumbled.

"Go on. You'll have fun." Sheryl said, gently pushing Allen back towards the stairs.

Allen frowned as he walked beside Tyki around the large ballroom. They met a few people already and many girls fawned over Tyki. He seemed to have a thing with ladies. Probably because Tyki was really kind to them. He would always take their hands and kiss them. Allen ignored the stares given to him though. Until Tyki gently nudged him when they got to a large group of people. "Sir Mikk, it's been a long time." a woman said.

"Indeed it has Mrs. Rendol." Tyki responded.

"Please, just call me Amber." Amber replied.

"Yes, of course." Tyki replied.

'Where did all his manners come from all of a sudden?' Allen thought. "Who's this?" Amber asked, already knowing he was the new family member to the Earl.

"This is Allen Walker. He is the newcomer to our precious family." Tyki said.

"Hello Allen. My name is Amber." Amber said.

Allen turned hsi head around and Tyki pushed him forward. "Sorry about him. He is shy and a little doens't have too many manners. He needs some work. It's also his first time to anything like this." Tyki said.

"I understand." Amber said.

Tyki gave Allen a look that told him to say something. Allen looked at the large group of people who were smiling, waiting for something. He took a deep breath and smiled one of his fake, happy, good, kind smiles when he was forced to be kind. Like when he was sent on that casino mission with Lenalee. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Pardon my behavior." Allen said as kindly as he could.

Tyki blinked. Where'd that come from? Amber smiled and nodded. "Can you dance Allen?" Amber asked.

Allen saw this coming and nodded. He didn't want to dance, but he didn't have much of a choice. The Earl was watching him. He could feel his eyes on him. All of the Noahs were staring. "Then would you mind dancing with my daughter Deliah. It's her first time here as well and you look around her age." Amber said.

Allen stared at a long blonde haired girl with hazel eyes. She was smiling and blushing. SHe was the shy kind. He could tell. He held his hand out and she graciously took it. "If it's okay with you Deliah, I would be honored." Allen said.

Tyki couldn't stop his reaction. This kid was an amazing actor. Now he wasn't sure who Allen really was. What a poker face. He straightened up. "It would be my pleasure Allen." Deliah said softly.

Allen took her to the dance floor and disregarded the Noahs stares. He got in position and held her hand. He listened to the music to keep in rhythm. He stared at Deliah who kept looking around and then back at him. "I didn't know he knew how to dance." Road said.

"He's doing the dance well." Sheryl said.

"I can't believe he actually agreed to dance." Fiddler said.

"Did you see Tyki's surprised face? Allen must've said something utterly shocking." Road said.

"It seems they're taking a liking to Allen." Sheryl said, grinning.

"Despite his little mask he has on, I doubt he likes them." Road responded.

"Maybe." Sheryl agreed.

Allen tried his hardest not to frown. He had had many dances with just about every girl in sight. He was getting really annoyed, but he let the gentlemen facade stay. He was trying his hardest to get back to the balcony, but everyone kept staring at him and asking him to dance with someone. When the song ended he excused himself and hurried to the stairs where Road was waiting and waving at the top. He scowled as she smiled. He was going to hear something about this later. So he went back to the balcony railing and stared down at the dancing people. He just wanted to get out of there. How long were they going to be there?

Road smiled and leaned on Sheryl, moving her head from side to side. She was having fun and didn't leave her spot once. Why did she come? All she did was stand here listening to music. He sighed and looked down at the floor. His eyes were half closed because of boredom. He glanced at Road and bit the inside of his lip. Shutting his eyes, he looked away. He frowned and the laughter beneath them was bothering him. With keen hearing theit laughter was a little pitchy. He still hadn't adjusted to the amazing hearing. The keen sense of smell is fine as long as he isn't anywhere near something smelling like garbage.

Allen turned away from the dancing people and sighed again. He looked at Road and bit down harder on his lip. "_Just ask her._"

Allen narrowed his eyes and glared at Wisely. COuldn't he stay out of his thoughts for one day? One day! His abilities were getting annoying. "Something wrong Allen?" Road asked.

"Huh? Uh, it's nothing." Allen responded, looking at his feet and he could hear Wisely's laughter in his head. He didn't really like him so much. He was now the most annoying person in the Noah family.

"Alright. Allen, where did you learn how to dance?" Road responded.

"Long story." Allen answered.

"We have time." Road told him.

"Don't want to talk about it, but putting it in short terms, I was forced to." Allen said.

"Oh." Road said, but clearly didn't beleive him.

Allen looked at her and sighed. "Speaking of which, Road, would you like to dance?" Allen asked, being a bit bashful, but held his hand out.

Road grinned and nooded. "I'd loved to." Road said gleefully.

Sheryl's smile faded a little, but there was nothing he could do about it. Road took his hand and latched onto him as they walked down the stairs. Allen took her hand and placed one around her waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder and stared Allen in the eyes. Allen was being bashful for some reason. Road giggled as he looked down at their feet. He knew you were suppose to look at the person you're dancing with or at least, not at your feet. Road put her hand under his chin for a moment and made him look at her. Allen glanced around at first and noticed no one else was dancing now. They were all smiling and watching them. Road had only danced with her father at a ball and since she was dancing with Allen who was around her age, they thought this was extremely special. Allen scowled. "Don't they anything better to do?" he whispered.

Road gave a small giggle and Allen stared at her. Her smile got bigger and it was different from all of the other smiles he had seen before. "What's so funny?" Allen asked.

"You. You're being really shy." Road said.

"Am not." Allen said childishly.

"WHy did you ask me to dance?" Road inquired.

Allen stared at her hard and long. "Well. . . . . I. . . . . . I thought I'd dance with you seeing how I danced with just about every other girl here you're the other one I really want dance with." Allen said.

"You wanted to dance with me. I kinda got that when you asked me of your own free will, but why?" Road asked curiously.

"I just did. It's better you then Lulubell." Allen said, agitated for no reason.

"Y'know, you're only mean and cruel to people you don't know, or hate even if you do know them, _but_ you're really nice and sweet to the people you know and like. Though, not too nice." Road said, recalling everything.

"I push people away basically. I only be nice to those that stick with me." Allen told her, but panicked when he realized what he said. "I mean. . . . it's just that I. . . . . . . . .oh forget it."

"You just proved my point." Road stated.

"Good for you. You were right. Wohoo." Allen said dully.

"You look like you're having fun for once." Road said seeing something in his eyes.

"I'm frowning." Allen declared.

"But you're always frowning." Road retorted.

"Not always." Allen murmured.

Road took a step closer to him when he moved forward for the dance and because Road purposely did that they were extremely close. Closer than they should be for the dance. "Road?" Allen muttered, noticing what she did.

"I wanted a better view." Road said.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter." Allen said.

"Then why are your cheeks turning pink?" Road asked.

"Wha- they're not." Allen protested, but turned his head away.

"I don't mind. It makes you look even cuter." Road said.

Allen stared at her from the corner of his eyes and his lips twitched up a little. Just barely noticable. His eyes softened. "See, doesn't it feel better to be nice and happy?" Road asked.

"Depends on if I'm really happy. You can see my facial expression, but you can't feel what I feel. I'm not that easy to read like everyone else." Allen responded.

"You're not that hard to read. Haven't you heard the hardest things are the easiest things?" Road asked.

"Not always. Besides, that saying is so hard to understand unless you went through something that uses that quote." Allen told her.

"Not really. Most things seem easy, but half the time they're really hard. What seems hard can also be easy." Road said.

"Do you love correcting me all the time?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Road said.

Allen closed his eyes and sighed. He turned his head back around and opened his eyes. Once the music died down he let Road go and Road stepped away. "Thanks for the dance Allen." Road said and ran up the stairs to her Dad.

Tyki came over to the Allen as Allen looked at Road. "WHy didn't you kiss her?" Tyki asked and ALlen elbowed him in the gut really hard.

"We're nothing but friends." Allen said angrily.

"That's why you tried to kiss her in the tree." Tyki said, rubbing his side.

"I was not." Allen responded, turning around to glare at him.

"You do seem to have a close relationship with ." Amber said.

Allen's hands twitched and he turned back around with a huge scowl. He took a step forward and restrained himself from shouting. "I'm leaving." Allen said as calmly as he could.

"You'll be lectured." Tyki said.

"Don't care." Allen said as he walked away and down the dark hallway to the ark.

"Allen left." Road stated.

"I'm surprised he didn't walk out sooner." Fiddler said.

"He stayed for most of the time. That's good enough. At least he dind't act out." the Earl responded.

"True." Sheryl agreed.

"I thought you didn't like to dance Road?" Wisely asked.

"I don't, but how could I turn Allen down?" Road replied.

"A simple no. He probably would've said no if you asked him." Tyki said as he came up the stairs.

"Yeah, but he asked." Road retorted.

Allen took off the jacket and the bow tie. He kicked off his shoes and fell on his bed. His arms were outstretched to the side and he stared at the ceiling with dull, bored eyes. Ever since that inccident in the tree on Halloween the others had been bothering him. It wasn't him that did that. Well, it was, but he was. . . . . .possesed. He moved on his own. He was just really tired. "Road, you're getting too close." Allen uttered.

Allen's feet hung over the edge of the bed and he moved his body around so he was in the middle of the bed correctly. He brought his hands to chest and unbuttoned his shirt, but took his precious time. He slipped his right arm out of the shirt then his left. He threw the shirt on the floor and raised his hands above his face. He took the wristband off and stared at it. "Why do I have to hide myself? It's not like it's going to change anything. With the scar and the white arm, my left arm, my unusually pale skin. Being a Noah doesn't change much." Allen mumbled.

Allen sighed and put his blanket over him all the way to his ribs. His hands held the edge as if he were deciding whether or not to take the blanket off or pull it up all the way. He just released it and turned on his side. He put a hand under his pillow and shut his eyes. "There's still that emptiness and that black hole in my heart that refuses to go away. Former exorcist. Noah of Sins. Both dark and light have come to my life, but I didn't belong in the light. Will I belong here? If not then I don't have a choice but to. . . . . . . . . . No. I can't think like that. With all the sins comitted in my past I have to belong here. I have to be a Noah. I have to be this. Whether I'm the sinful person or if it's the world or god if he's real, one of us is corrupted and must go." Allen mumbled to himself.

Jackie's eyes widened and she put her hand on Allen's door. If Allen didn't think he would fit in this life the other two then he was planning on. . . . "Allen. . . . . . . no words or no one can help you now. You have to save yourself. Don't let yourself tear you down." Jackie whispered.

"He's different from us Jackie." Lucy said, voice serious.

"He's also different from the world." Charlye said.

"He's not good nor evil. He's seen everything this world as to offer." Lucy said, monotone.

"He's seen the darkness of life and the evil in all of humanity." Charlye recited.

"He's seen the happiness and bliss, felt the love of this world, and saved lives." Lucy muttered.

"He's killed and he's tainted with blackness. His soul is not pure. He is not a human nor a Noah. He's not an angel or a devil. He is what this world defines as a demon. Mixed in with everything. Good or bad. Pain and sorrow. Purity and innocence. Life and death. Black and white. Human and monster. He is abnormal." Jackie mumbled.

"Only a dark path lies down in front of him. No matter what he chooses. He is forced down many of them, but in the end all that will be given to him is nothing. What awaits him in this life can not be stopped." Charlye stated.

"Only one thing can save him, but can the Noahs give him what the exorcists could not? What can save him is unknown to even us. This is what life is offering him. The prophecy had be given to Hevlaska and to us. He is the Destroyer of Time, but that can mean many things." Lucy said.

"The fifteenth Noah, Noah of Meaning. Lucy, the Noah of Meaning, last soul, Meaning of Life. Charlye, the Noah of Meaning, second soul, Meaning of Knowledge. Jackie, the Noah of Meaning, first soul, Meaning of Time. Together we have understandment over all meanings. Life, Knowledge, Time, and everything else this world has to offer. Together we are the fifteen Noah born into three human beings binded together by blood. Together we must be for all eternity." they said in unison.

They all walked away from Allen's room and stared at the pavement. "I hate it when we act like that. When the Noah speaks." Jackie told her sisters.

"Do you think Allen will be alright?" Lucy asked.

"I hope so." Charlye whispered.

"I hope the Noah is wrong." Jackie remarked.

"Me too." Lucy agreed.

"Me three." Charlye agreed.

"We will just have to wait what the future holds." Jackie told them.

"Don't go all fortune cookie on us now. You're not acting like yourself when you do that." Lucy responded.

"Like you understood what the Noah meant." Jackie replied.

"I did, but that's only because the Noah is the three of us. When the NOah says something we all must be combined in mind, heart, and soul. When you go all fortune cookie you are doing that as an individual. Thus, I do not understand. I am the youngest here. I don't even know one times one." Lucy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You really are a six year old." Charlye muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked, offended.

"You know what it means." Charlye said.

"You're mean." Lucy said with fake tears.

"Not now girls. We need to go get some rest." Jackie said.

"Yes sis." they replied.


	9. A Full Moon Night

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 9**

**A Full Moon Night**

Larae tossed and turned in her bed. She wanted to see Allen. She wanted to see him to see if he was really a Noah. She knows that he looks like a Noah, but looks aren't everything. SHe told that to Allen as children. She, unlike the rest of the world, did not misjudge him. She did not look at his arm. Not as innocence. Not as evil. Just an arm. She saw ALlen for who he was. She understood him better than everyone else because they didn't witness all the suffering he has had. Allen deserves happiness and a life full of peace more than anyone else after what happened in the past. Maybe that was going overboard, but she didn't think that Allen ever truly expierenced any bit of happiness in his life. She just wants to see that real smile of his that he never had grace his face. It's always that frown. It's always a fake smile. A masked smile. He really was a clown. Maybe that's why he hates clowns. He hates himself.

She shouldn't be thinking like this though. Allen always came back. Always. So he would come back. He will. She had absolute faith in him. In his own powers. No matter what he does, no matter what happens, she will be by his side. In spirit if not physically. Her heart was with him. She would give up her life if need be. Allen was the center of her world. Even after he was left behind at the orphanage. She knew what he was doing, but he anger got the better of her and she left. She never forgave ehrself for that. Neither did he. He never forgave himself for anything. He tears himself apart onyl because no one ever liked him. Because of his past. No matter what she does, or what anyone else does, he tears himself into pieces. He's a tainted person on glass that is cracking. Soon he would shatter if he doesn't get what he needs. But does he even know that if he continues on like this then she slowly dies herself?

Allen is not a weapon, not a tool, in a war. He isn't a fighter. Not mentally. After everything he's been through, it's a surprise he hasn't lost it yet. He's only a human being. They can only subside so much pain, so much rejection and neglection, only so much damage can be done before one is broken. Allen breaks more and more everyday, but he hasn't given up. There's that little ray of hope in his eyes. No matter the cost she will give him a reason to live. Not for the war. Not for the world. For him. He isn'ta Noah. He isn't an exorcist. He is Allen. Screw the damn fortunes. No one can foretell the future. Not all of it. Allen is a mystery that not even she has completely cracked. Only because he won't express himself. "Why am I thinking bad things? Is it because Allen's not around? I do get insecure after awhile. This isn't about me though. It's Allen. I will not give up. I will find him and unless he tells me that he is a Noah and proves it then I will believe it, but it's going to take a lot to do that." Larae told herself.

Larae got up and yawned. She couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts. Se put a sweater on over her nightgown and put a rubber band in her blue hair, but it wasn't tight. It still laid against her back and she placed it over her shoulder. She slipped some slippers on her feet and opened the door to her room. Derek and Tobin knew about Allen and they were extremely worried about her. She could only fake so much. When she felt ready to crack she left. She should've opened up, but she felt it would make things worse and to talk aobut Allen who's corpse is being sought for because he betrayed the Order, would only cause trouble to stir. She mustn't speak about him to anyone while inside the hollow halls of the Black Order.

Larae shivered when she left her room. Her face showed pure calmness and no emotion. Her mind was in total turmoil with many thoughts arounsed. All she could do was think of Allen. Good and bad. The past, present, and future. What she dreamed of for him and her. What had happened and what she wish would happened. A life that could be better for her. What she will and want to do for him. What she needs for him. How she can help. So much more that it would take forever to put on paper. Her mind was ready to burst from the pressure, but that could not be helped. Allen held her heart and soul in his hand. The damge done already can't be changed or fixed anymore. She no longer pleas for that. She prays every night, every morning, every second, and with every heartbeat she has. To the god she had long ago stopped believing in just like everyone else. A miracle is all she needs. Not for her though. For Allen. She cared about him more than she should and it broke her heart to see him with anyone else or being hurt, in pain, or mourning. She didn't care. She had lived her life to it's fullest without Allen. Unless Allen is in her life she has nothing left to do. He is all she is living for now. She will not lose him too!

Larae could smell the fresh air as she walked down the dark halls. She passed the windows and only a small glimmer of light came through and shined on her face giving her little comfort or sight. Yet, it could not give her confidence or Allen. Nothing she wanted. Her life encircled Allen. A thought she shouldn't have either, but that's what she felt. Allen had a heart of gold that is locked up and needs to be broken out of the prison cell that wields it. He gave her what she needed as a child and now she will save him like he had her. She was indebted to him. She owed him. She owed him her life.

Lavi heard footsteps coming down the hall and he took his eyes off the words on the page in the book Bookman was making him read. The didn't know why, but he had a feeling he should blow out the candle's flame. So he did. He stared out of the library's door and listened to the footsteps that echoed in the darkness. No one was up. Not even a scientist. Everyone had fallen asleep except for him. So who would be up at this time? Komui? He's probably working on another robot, but the footsteps weren't coming from that direction. He carefully got out of his seat and pushed the chair back under the table. He made sure to make no sounds and even held his breath for a bit. He stood near the door, but unless the person turned around, they would not see him. Maybe not even then. Unless they could see at night. In pitch black. He saw a shadow coming towards his direction and could tell it was a girl.

Larae felt really cold even with her sweater on. She disregarded this. Her nightgown wasn't thick and if not for one layer that touched her skin, it would be completely see through. So of course she would be cold. Her soft footsteps sounded so loud and eerie to her for some odd reason. She gave a small, barely audible sigh. If it weren't for the emptiness and quietness tonight then no one would be able to hear her little sigh. Not even her, but it also echoed in this place. She looked up from her feet to a staircase right next to the library. It spiraled up to the roof of Order. Where she was heading. She stopped walking right in front of the library doorway and the window off to the side had light shing through and it shone on her. She wouldn't look out the window though. She wanted to go outside. Not look outside. She had to go outside before the wallscompletely enclosed her. Before she suffocated. So why did she hesitate to walk out? Was she scared of life beyond the walls? Still? Was she afraid that if she walked out she would see something she didn't want to?

Outside these walls was Allen. She may not be able to see him, but there was a full moon tonight. Allen would most likely be staring at it wherever he is out there. "Allen. . . . . . I'm coming." Larae murmured.

Lavi's eye widened. Larae was talking about Allen. No one was allowed to speak of him so cafefreely. Not like she just did. The higher ups were ashamed to have considered Allen a comrade, but they wouldn't think that if Allen came back willing to give his life to them and give them information on the Noahs. Larae took a few more steps and her hand reached out for the stair's railing. She put one foot on the first step then the second. She stopped there. She looked down and her hands violently shook. The trembles traveled up her arms and up her neck and down her back until her whole body was shaking. Lavi gazed at her with a soft eyes. "Al. . . . . . len." Larae whispered.

Larae walked up the stairs and when Lavi thought it was safe, he followed. Larae opened the door that lead to the rooftop. She walked out of it and didn't bother to close it. She walked to a bench that was placed on the roof awhile ago. During the day many people came up here to relax or get refreshed. She looked up from her feet and up at the many stars in the night sky. Her eyes fell on the full moon and it's lumnious light. The moon reflected in her eyes and then that's all you could see. The moon. Her eyes were glued on it. Lavi leaned on the door and stareda t her with a frown. She took the information about Allen the hardest. Worse than Lenalee took it. Lavi was worried about her like everyone else was, but he knew she wouldn't speak up. She had perfectly good reasons not to. "Allen, you promised. Please come back. Dont' break my heart again. Not again." Larae mumbled.

Lavi watched as tears ran down Larae's face. He wanted to do something, say something, but what? He barely knew her. No one really knew her. ONly her two brothers. They still didn't know her as well as someone else. Allen. "I also promised you. Remember out pact. Don't fall into the darkness. You're not alone." Larae said softly.

"Larae." Lavi whispered.

She didn't hear him. Luckily. "I'm here for you. No matter what happens. You're not a Noah. Come back. Please come back. Please." Larae pleaded to Allen who wasn't there.

Larae covered her mouth with her hand. She would see him again, but will she like what she sees this time? Would she be prepared? Could she stand the sight? "I'm always here for you. Don't give in. You are not a demon. . . . . . . . Allen." Larae uttered.

Lavi couldn't believe his ears. Allen was not a demon, but he really did act like one when he last saw Allen. She heard the things he had done. His thirst for human blood, how does that not shout out demon? He didn't want to think like that. Not about Allen, but what he saw. . . . . . . it was scary. "Be the true you. Only you know who you really are so please don't give up. Even if you do remember I have enough faith in you for the both of us." Larae said.

Lavi smiled. She really did love him. Even after hearing and knowing Allen is a Noah she can still say this. He closed the door and walked over to Larae. She looked up at him and wiped away the tears. Lavi sat down beside her and put his jacket on her. "You're going to catch a cold out here. You should go back inside." Lavi said with a grin.

"Thanks Lavi, but I'm staying right here until the moon is gone. It's the only thing I have left of Allen right now. Only until he comes back. Though I plead and pray, I know he'll come back, but it's hiw he comes back that frightens me." Larae told him.

Lavi hugged her. "You want to cry. Go ahead. I'm a shoulder you can cry on. I owe Allen big time and until he does get back, I'll watch over you. I can't replace him, but I'm sure it's better than nothing." Lavi replied.

"Lavi?" Larae asked, shocked.

"You won't talk and I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. There's only a few people here that care about Allen now. It's not easy to lose the one you love. It seems he's always leaving you behind. Isn't that what he feels like to you? He's always out of your grasp and you're the closest person to him. Lenalee believes that too. She doesn't love him as much as you do, but it's Allen's choice that matters in the end. SO with all this on mind, the past and the present, all this bottled up, all the emotions, the pain, your thoughts, your feelings, it's only going to kill you on the inside. It's not something you can easily talk about, but the only way to let it out before you can form words to someone else besides Allen is crying. It'll release so much. So go ahead. Cry." Lavi explained.

"Lavi. . . . . . . I can't." LArae said, looking away.

"You were earlier. It's not good for you to cry alone. You're not the only one grieving, but you appear to be suffering the most. That can't be helped. So in turn I will help you. Just cry." Lavi said.

Larae stared at him and the tears fell down her face. She grabbed Lavi and cried in his shirt. Minutes passed and the minutes turned into an hour. She could've cried longer, but she turned her head around to stare at the moon. Plus, Lavi was going to have to take his shirt off and twist it because it was so wet from all her tears. "He's always one step ahead no matter how close I come. Everytime I reach out for him he takes another step. Now he's out of sight and I must find him before things get out of hand." Larae told him.

"You'll catch up. You have to. With all this passion you have driving you to him. If there's anyone that can save him it has to be you." Lavi responded, patting her head.

"I hope that's true." Larae said, releasing him.

"It's really cold out here. I'm not just saying that because my shirt is soaking wet and you have my jacket and for your health. It's really cold." Lavi said and you could see his breath turn to fog.

"I told you I'm not going in." Larae said.

"And I'm not going to let you freeze out here alone. I don't think it wise to leave you alone right now." Lavi retorted.

Larae looked at the moon that seemed really big. Like it was right in front of her. Like she could reach out and grab it. Then something fell in front of her eyes that stood out from the gray- blue- white moon. She reached her hand up to grab something and sstared at it. "Snow? Already?" Larae asked.

Lavi stared at the large snowflake as it started melting and soon, vanished. He looked up at the sky and Larae stood up, Lavi's jacket falling off. She held her hands up and smiled. "Snow. I haven't seen it in so long." Larae said gleefully.

"It's snowing? But it's only the beginning of November." Lavi said as he stood up.

Larae started walking forward for a few seconds and she stopped two yards away. She stared at the sky and something sparked in her eyes. Something ignited in her eyes. "Allen loves snow. More than I too. I hope he can see it from wherever he is. And he can see the moon. It's like I'm staring at him now because of it and the snow." Larae murmured, but Lavi heard.

**Allen. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Allen walked out of his room and frowned. All of the other Noahs were sleeping. Hopefully. He walked down the streets until he came to the door that lead to an alleyway in town where he went to school. He finally memorized it. Only for now. Only because he really wanted to go outside. He had this gut wrenching feeling that he had to. He looked behind him before he entered the door. He didn't see anything. He didn't hear anything. He smelled no one. He shut his eyes and sighed. If caught he would be in big trouble, but didn't care. What did he care about? He went through the door and someone came out from behind the corner of a . He narrowed his eyes as he thought of the worst possibility. He followed Allen through the door and when he got outside a very cold breeze blew by. It was chilling. Now he wished he had a jacket.

Tyki looked around, but didn't see Allen. He heard a small clank and looked up. Allen was climbing up a metal ladder attached to the building on the right. Tyki swiftly followed, but took a different way up. He cloaked his presence with the help of an akuma nearby. The akuma was on it's way because of Tyki's orders, but he was still worried Allen would sense him. Allen stood near the ledge and stared at the full moon. He was frowning, but the very edge of his lips were curling up. "So cold out here." Allen muttered.

Tyki stared at Allen. He didn't realize Tyki was only a few feet away. Tyki wondered what Allen was doing out here though. Allen had been right though. It was freezing. You could even see Allen's breath. Minutes passed and Allen stared at the moon endlessly. He hadn't seen the moon in so long. So, so long. It was his light on the darkest night. It always showed him, guided him, to where he needed to be. It got him out of a dark place, but he keeps getting into another tunnel. Will this ever end? Hopefully. '_You're my moon Larae. I promise to protect you. I will not break this promise. Not again. Larae. Get off you bitch! Larae! My moon. You. . . . . .Larae. . . . . . I don't know. I lvoe the both of you! I can't decide. My moon. You're my moon. Larae. Moon. Moon. Moon._' Allen's old words ran though his mind, stuck. They kept replaying and replaying. Flashbacks started and he tried to stop them, but Larae was stuck on his mind. Why? Why now? WHy think of her now? It was the fifth of November. No, wait, it was the sixth now. The sixth of November. "Now it makes sense. It happens every year. Damn it. Just leave me alone." Allen said aloud.

Allen was around eight when he first met Larae. That means he knew her for about ten years. This was the very day they met head on all those days ago. When they really met. Not just introuductions or looks. When Allen had literally met Larae. It was a complicated explaination that not many understood. Then again, he never told anyone. He looked down at the ground and frowned. His left hand reached for his heart. What was this feeling? Did he miss her? No. That wasn't it. Whatever it was, it would go away in time. He felt something touch his face and looked up at the moon again. A few white flakes fell down in front of him. He held out his hand and the cold snowflakes fell onto his skin then melted within seconds. "Snow? It's not even the middle of November." Allen said.

It didn't really matter, did it? No, but his thoguhts went back to Larae. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Only for tonight though. Allen looked back up at the sky and blinked. It was snowing. He shut his eyes and his hand balled into a fist. When he opened his eyes he turned around. "The moon that intertwins my soul with that day. That dark day. Then it changed. Can you still guide me moon?" Allen mumbled.

Allen felt something warm run down his face and then it got cold. His hand touched his face and brought his hand away. "Tears? Why. . . . . am I crying?" Allen said aloud.

Tyki stared at the tears that ran down Allen's face and raised a brow. What was with all that mumbo jumbo stuff about the moon? What's with the tears? Allen didn't seem to know either. Allen's hand covered half his face and he suddenly became saddened then angry. He was mixed with so many emotions. "No. It's over with. That's no longer my fate." Allen murmured.

Allen gritted his teeth and stared at the moon, turning his body half way around. "Get out of my head. I am a Noah now. Nothing less than that. I live for the Noah. I live for the Earl. . . . . . . . . . and I'll seek my revenge on them if I ever lay eyes upon them again." Allen said to himself.

"Master Noah? I thought you were suppose to be in the ark?" a teenage boy asked. Or was it a girl. Either was it was a teen. Someone younger than him by human form. "Master Noah?"

"Akuma. What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"I sensed your presence. You're a new Noah, right? I was told you were not to be alone or out of the ark without another Noah." the akuma said.

"They still don't trust me on my own. I guess I can't blame them. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just. . . . . . . . thinking so to speak." Allen said, kinder than usually.

"Thinking aloud." the akuma stated.

"So you heard all that? It;s not really a big deal I guess. The past should stay in the past. If it finds it's way to the present then things will change." Allen said almost sadistically.

"It's none of my buisness sir." the akuma responded.

"I'm just speaking what's on my mind." Allen said, looking at the moon.

"Why are you out here master?" the akuma asked.

"I just needed some fresh air. Alone time. Instincts. I dunno. Jsut felt like coming out here." Allen said as he held his hand back out for the snow to fall on. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I sensed your presence."

"That doesn't mean you would come here. I would think this would be the best time to hunt. If that's what you're doing out here this late." Allen responded.

"I just felt the need to come sir. I'm sorry if I bothered you, but I knew you were a Noah, but I never felt this presense before." the akuma said.

Allen glanced at the akuma. He knew what Noah was what? "You're a level four." Allen stated.

"Yes."

"What is a level four doing in a place like this?" Allen asked.

"I'm suppose to keep any kind of threats from coming to town."

"You mean exorcists?" Allen asked.

"Yes sir. I don't mean to pry, but there's another aura with you. It's innocence."

"That doesn't matter." Allen said.

Allen's frown deepened and he sighed. "Do you have a name akuma?" Allen asked.

"Dice." the akuma said.

"Dice. . . . . I see. Can you not tell the other Noahs or akuma about me being here tonight? I don't need any problems with them right now. I don't need to lose their trust over something like this. They might think I was going to leave." Allen said, rambling.

"Huh? I mean, if that;s what you wish, but if they ask I don't really have a choice, but to answer truthfully master Noah." Dice told him.

"I understand that. I better get going." Allen said.

"Excuse me master, but do you have something with the moon. I've noticed you've been staring at it for quite some time and you did mention something about it earlier." Dice asked.

"You're overstepping a line akuma." Allen said coldly.

"Forgive me." Dice said, bowing.

Allen was about to leave, but then he smelled blood and heard a scream. He turned around and looked down at the street. The blood. He had to restrain himself, but he couldn't. He sniffed the air and when he opened them his eyes seemed to of get brighter. Almost glowing. His hands twitched with excitement. He couldn't resist. he blood was getting closer and closer and closer then it was right below him. He stared at a woman who had a few cuts and was scared to death as a man walked towards her with lusty eyes. He was drunk and was probably going to rape her before killing her or just kill her. Allen didn't care about that though. The akuma followed his gaze and Dice stayed there. He wouldn't do anything with his master arond. He then felt a weird aura come off of Allen. He took a few steps backwards and then watched Allen jump down off the eight story building onto the gorund. His feet were sore and hurt from the inpact on the ground, but not much. It was like a bee sting. Both the man and the woman stareda t him. "Go away kid. Get lost!" the amn shouted as he tried to take the woman's skirt off. The pervert.

Allen kicked the man off the woman and she was frozen on the ground, feeling unsafe still. "You get lost or I just might kill you." Allen hissed.

The man got up and attacked him with a knife. Allen grabbed his wrist and gripped it. The knife dropped out of his hand and hit the ground, but before that happened, the man's hand and lower arm's bones shattered. Allen used more strength then he should have, but the widn blew the blood's smell towards him and it made him use more than planned. Before the man could cry in pain Allen's hand went through his chest and pierced his heart. The woman screamed as the man died and fell ont op of her. He stared at her and grinned a crooked Noah girn. The woman got up and started to run, but Allen grabbed her and pulled her back. Her back hit the wall very hard and Allen pinned her hands above her head as his other hand raised her shirt and touched a huge cut on her stomach. "It smells so good I can't. . . . . resist." Allen mutttered, eyeing her blood.

The woman squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for a miracle. Allen licked the blood off of her stomach and his hand deepened the wound, amking her scream. He toyed with her a little, loving to see her painc and struggle. IN the end, he killed her and he was covered in blood at the end. He licked soem blood off of his fingers and stuck them in his mouth, sucking the blood off. He turned around and headed back towards the alleyways. Dice jumped down and looked at the two corpse. "You'r enot just going to leave them here, are you?" Dice asked.

"I need to get back. If it's a problem then you can dispose of them. If you can, find a way to get rid of the blood too. I don't care." Allen said monotonelessly while licking the blood off of him.

Allen made sure to leave no blood stains in the ark on his way to his room. When he got there he hurried to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. He took off his clothes and dressed in a pair of pj pants. He didn't bother with a shirt or socks. He started rinsing his clothes in the tub to clean them of blood or at least the smell, but he couldn't. If he was caught he would be in so much trouble. He got rid of the water in the tub and stared at the clothes. "You will have to burn the clothes kid." Tyki said, standing in hte bathroom doorway.

He turned his head around so fast it almost snapped right off. His skin was still covered in blood and despite Tyki bieng there he couldn't stop himself form licking it off. "How did you-"

"Did you forget Road or myself has to keep an eye on you at all times. I used that akuma to cloak my presence from you once we left the ark. I won't tell the Earl, but if you get caught because of your own mistakes that's not my fault." Tyki said.

"Then why did you watch me and not take me back to the ark?" Allen asked.

"I wante dto see what you were doing and what you were going to do with the humans. You killed those two without a second thoguht or regret. You're still licking the blood off your fingers. You're so shameless." Tyki said.

"You've killed mor ehumans than I have. That makes you shameless too." Allen said.

"Have you quenched your thirst for tonight?" Tyki queried, changing the subject.

Allen's eyes widened again. He hadn't realized he was still licking himself clean of the blood. He even bit himself a few times and drank his own blood. He was like a vampire afterall. Still, he didn't stop. Even when he got all he could he licked his lips, wanting more. He didn't have enough. "I asked you a question boy." Tyki said, grabbing Allen's hair and making him stand. Sorta.

Allen's knees barely touched the floor and he stared at Tyki. Why did he care? "Need. . . . . more." Allen said.

"You're so sinister. Burn the clothes and take a shower. If oyu want to keep it a secret you ahve to get that scent off of you." Tyki said as he threw Allen on the floor.

Tyki stared at him. He was just as bad as last time. Nothing changed. He was blood drunk. As long as he didn't attack Tyki for blood he would be fine, but will he calm down? "You're on your own with this." Tyki told him and left.

Allen did as Tyki suggested, but Road came into his room after he finished taking care of everything. He sat on his bed, twitching. He still had the thirst. He was a Noah. Not a vampire. So why the bloodlust? Road stared at Allen and noticed Allen's strange behavior just from sight. "WHat did you do Allen?" Road asked.

Allen's hands moved from his face and he stared at Road. Would she tell? "B- Blood. Need more. So. . . delicious." Allen said, but not as crazed as last time.

"You left the ark, didn't you?" Road asked.

"I. . . I. . . I just went for some air. I didn't mean to take the blood. I didn't mean to lose control after smelling the blood. I killed them, but I want more." Allen said calmly.

Road sat on his bed in front of hmi. He killed someone? More than one person too. He said them. She could smell the blood come from his mouth too. His thirst for blood is going to continue like this until he learns how to control the Noah. This rarely happens to a Noah, but Allen wasn't normal. Drinking blood from a human is a sin. Noah of Sins must comit a few sins. He might have bloodlust because of his hatred from the past though. Or it's making up for his innocence wanting to destroy the akuma. She went through a similiar bloodlust once, but she didn't remember much. She was probably really angry at that time. Maybe it was right after the fourteenth killed the Noahs except for her and the Earl. Going back to the subject at hand, Allen's thirst will continue until he's had enough blood to quench his thirst. He might not gain enough self restraint for the next time though. "Have my blood." Road said.

"I'm not a vampire. I don't need blood to survive. I just need some time to get over the taste." Allen said, not liking the fact Road was offering her blood.

"It won't harm me. This isn't my real form, remember?" Road said.

"No. I'll be fine. I just need sleep." Allen said and laid down, falling asleep as fast as possible.

"No, but when a Noah gets a bloodlust like this it just going to go away." Road said, brushing his hair.

**I hope I didn't go overboard with the blood thirst. t sounds a lot like a vampire and not much of a Noah, but I just had to do this. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Please review and thanks for reading. Thanks!**


	10. Deathly Aura

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 10**

**Deathly Aura**

Allen swallowed his food, but he couldn't get last night's events out of his head. He killed two people without any hesitation and still doesn't regret it. He actually thrives for more. It should be wrong, but it felt so good with the blood on his hands. It's not the drinking human blood is a sin, it's the killing and enjoying it. The Noahs lust blood and he just has a bigger lust. Wanting blood isn't normal. That's for sure, but that was beside the point. Tyki kept glancing at Allen though, knowing what Allen was thinking about. Tyki noticed that knows. She wouldn't taddle on Allen though. SHe wouldn't get Allen in trouble for leaving the ark without permission. Allen probably wouldn't get in too much trouble, though, if the Earl was given all the details. If Allen killed two humans on his own, his own will, his choice, then the Earl would be pleased to know they wouldn't ahve to convince him to kill. It's the exorcists that really matter though. But, if Allen was thinking about last night's events Wisely could be reading his thoughts again. He had a tendacy to do that. All the time. "Allen, may I speak with you alone?" the Earl asked.

Allen looked at the Earl and was clearly confused. Did he know about last night? Allen put his spoon down and nodded. He was full anyways. "Please follow me Allen." Earl said.

"I wonder. . . . . . ." Tyki mumbled, trailing off.

"Is Allen in trouble?" Road asked.

"Not at all." the Earl said.

So he didn't know about last night? Allen got out of his chair and looked at the Earl as he trailed behind the guy. He looked around the street in the ark and knew he had never been around here. Even with his hard time with directions he knew this was not a place he had been before. They entered a building and the Earl brought him to a room with a black piano. "Isn't that the piano that controls the ark?"Allen inquired.

"Indeed it is." the Earl said.

"Why am I here?" Allen asked, staringa t the piano.

"I understand you left last night." the Earl said and Allen didn't seem surprised.

"There was another Noah watching, wasn't there? Lulubell, right?" Allen responded.

"Oh, no denying?" the Earl replied.

"Nah. You don't scare me. If I lie to you then you'll find out sooner or later and possibly get angry. I don't think I want to see that." Allen responded.

"I don't scare you? The others have said that before too, but if so, then why do you follow my orders?" the Earl queried.

"You've been around for a Millenium. More knowledge. The first Noah. The head of the clan." Allen replied.

"Being a Noah you have an urge to listen, to obey me. Not one of the original or not." the Earl said.

"You're going off topic anyways. You mentioned last night." Allen said.

"Yes. Lulubell did follow as well. She also told me aobut Tyki and Road's knowledge of this happening. Normally, I would punish you, but you did not leave town and had no intention of not coming back. I understadn you need a breath of fresh air and some alone time. Plus, you did not stray too far from the ark. What interests me though, is the murdering." the Earl told him.

"Did she tell you about what was going to happen?" Allen asked.

"She told me all the details. Including your little rambling and the akuma. Even what happened when you got back to the ark." the earl answered.

"Then you understand I just lost self control because of the blood." Allen said.

"Allen, do you know why you thirst blood more than even Road?" the Earl asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be thinking about why I lost restraint." Allen mumbled.

"It's because you, unlike the other Noahs, have keen senses. More so than us. You smell, your taste, your hearing, your touch, and even your sight. The blood's scent gets to you and makes your Noah crave it. With such a keen smell the better it'll be for you. Then the same goes for your taste. You rely souly on your senses. Mostly because of your condition right now. Not knowing what your true ability is makes it troublesome. I've come to notice you do tend to use your nails. They are rather sharp and dangerous to the skin. Cuts like a knife." the Earl said, raising Allen's hand.

Allen stared at his nails, but they didn't look sharp. Not sharp enough to really cut flesh like he has been. "I could be using force. With not being able to use innocence anymore and not knowing my powers I go by instinct. When I smell the blood I get a surge of energy and a thrill. So I attack." Allen said.

"I've been watching Allen. Your nails look normal now, but when you go to cut they change. Like a cat. It's like you're unclawing them." the Earl said.

"I'm not like Lulubell." Allen said indignitantly and a bit offended.

The Earl laughed and he let go of Allen's wrist, but patted the boy's head and messed up his hair, making it all snarly and frizzy. Allen scowled, but said nothing. "You are the Noah of Sins Allen. So, we can only guess what your ability is. Only time will show it. That is why Tyki is going to be your mentor. He has the most patience and doesn't let his anger get in the way. Everyone else owuldn't be able to handle you or you them. ROad would be good, but she's never serious until the time calls for it. Even then she's not." the Earl said.

"Mentor?" Allen repeated, not too pleased.

"You will have to understand the Noah's history, powers, and everything else. He is the best you'll get. Besides, it'll give you two some time to bond during those poker games of yours." the Earl told him.

"Are we going to keep leaving the topic?" Allen said, folding his arms across his chest and quite agitated.

"Allen, you must be patient. Patience is a virtue. That is something the clan depends on. Patience. Patience. Patience." the Earl scolded.

"Patience wears thin in my standards." Allen responded.

"Apparently. Allen, tell me, how did it feel to kill those humans?" the Earl asked, taking Allen by suurprise.

Allen's hands fell to his sides and he stared at the floor with wide eyes. He hadn't wished he didn't do that. He was so caught up in the moment and the craving, he never thought, not even once, did that thought of how it felt came to mind. He toyed with the woman, but ended the man's life quickly. He loved playing around with the woman because he saw her fear. The man he killed right off the back because he did attack, he made Allen a bit mad, and he wasn't afraid. "I. . . I never thought about it." Allen mumbled.

"Did you feel pleasure, joy, or any thrill, possibly fun, in the moment? During the kill? Did your adrenaline rise?" the Earl queried, circling Allen then putting his hands on Allen's shoulders. "Did you enjoy their suffering and watching them die? Did you want to kill more?"

Allen looked at the Earl with a shocked face. Why was he so surprised? Maybe. . . . . .because the Earl. . . . .was. . . . dead on. Allen purposely toyed with the woman, but when he didn't anything from the man he jsut killed him. It was like he had taken Road's place in a murder case. "Precisely." the Earl muttered.

"If you already knew then why did you ask?" Allen asked furiously.

Allen turned his head back around and as he looked down at his feet dark shadows outlined his eyes. His hands tremble with anger. Why was he angry? Was it because it felt liek the Earl was messing with him? "I wanted to make sure. You want to prove to me that you're completely trustworthy that I don't have to watch over you all the time, right?" the Earl responded, his grip getting tighter on Allen's shoulder.

"A little." Allen answered truthfully.

"Then I will let you go on a mission by yourself, but Lulubell will watch from afar. She will not interfere unless you come to a death situation and must be taken out of there or if she thinks she must. I've already cleared it all with her." Earl said.

"A mission? But last time. . . . . . " Allen responded, but bit his tongue. He was not going to say anything about that.

"I believe you are ready. Besides, who I'm sending you after will not be of any concern to your health. I believe you already know her quite well. Lulubell was unable to destroy her innocence which is rare for her to fail so I do nothing to punish her given the circumstances. I will not punish you either if you fail. Since you are new to this." the Earl said.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"No. I'm not trying to offend you, but you will be going after that other chinese girl. Mei Ling I believe her name was. Her innocence is quite a nuisence and seeing how she was your own student you should know some needed information about her that will defeat her. All you need to do is destroy her innocence. As for killing her. . . . . . . that's up to you for this mission." the Earl replied.

"But she's weak and because of that there will be a few other exorcists with her." Allen said.

"No worries my child. I already know those exact exorcists. I will give you as many akuma as you please. Use them to your heart's content. They will listen to any order given by you. Now, you might lose control and there is a limit to where I'll get worried about my new Noah. So, seeing how your eye reacts to the akuma, I have something set up just in case you go overboard. But you needn't worry. I have faith in you. You will also have a town to use for yourself. Meaning, you can kill whomever you please, but I do wish you don't leave any witnesses. So be careful. Lulubell will give you the rest of the details if you agree." the Earl said.

Allen glanced at him, but nodded. If the Earl thought he could do this then he can. "Yes." Allen whispered.

"Good luck Allen. You leave now." the Earl said.

"What? Now?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Now." the Earl said and ushered him out of the room.

When Allen got outside the room he found himself staring at Lulubell's casual frown. It didn't look like she was too happy about her supervising him. He felt the same. The Earl was underestimating him. If Mei Ling was on a mission then it was highly possible for only a certain few exorcists would be with her to match her capabilities. There would have to be at least two or three others with her. The limit for a normal mission is two, but then they uped it to three and sometimes four because of the Noahs and the increase in akuma attacks as well as their levels getting higher to where they were mostly level twos, threes, and occasionally a few level fours. So at most there would be four exorcists on Mei Ling's mission. That included herself. The people she works best with because of her protection and knowing their abilities well would be Mulan, Timothy, Vis, Aunna, and Bookman. From what he remembers. Though, Bookman never got stuck with her. So that left four others that have a high chance of being with her. "Guess I'll have to wait and see." Allen mumbled and Lulubell glanced at him.

"What was that?" Lulubell asked.

"I said that loud? Eh, nothign Lulubell. Just thinking aloud now." Allen responded, still in thought.

Mei Ling sighed as Mulan and Timothy stopped aruging once more. That made thirteen in one day. They were really moody. Not having any decent sleep in two days. Mei Ling also thought it had to do with the info on Allen. Ever since they were told to kill Allen on sight everything had changed. She tried to get a vision of Allen with something or anything, but it was no use. And she even went to his old room, hos favotire foods, the training room, and just about everything else Allen did, ate, and where he went, but got absolutely nothing. SHe couldn't find him or see what would happen, where he'll be next, nothing. It's like he vanished off the plains of the earth. "You two need to learn how to get along better. You are on the same team aren't you?" Jay said.

"Why ar eoyu here and not Vis or Aunna or Bookman or Lenalee or Lavi or anyone else?" Timothy asked.

"You could've said that in a simpler form you moron." Mulan said.

"What'd you call me?" Timothy shouted.

"Knock it off." Jay said sternly and they stopped.

Mei Ling smiled as she turned her head away from the window to stare at the the others. They were so childish. Yes, they were both younger than her, but only by a year ot two. She pressed her back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was rather weary. She leaned on the wall and rested her head on her shoulder. She needed sleep. "Sounds so good." Mei Ling whispered.

Mei Ling didn't fall asleep, but she saw some other scenes. Her eyes shot open, but the images stayed. Blood. More blood. Many akuma. Dead bodies. Women, men, and children running, screaming. A teen smiling sadistically and covered in the blood. The person was not clear though. A Noah. That she could tell. More people died and akuma killed some. Blood. More blood. Pools of blood all over the ground. Her eyes filled with terror and she screamed. Jay turned his head towards her and she stared at him. "We need to get off this train. Now!" Mei Ling said as she ran out of the compartment.

"Wait Mai Ling!" Jay shouted as he went after her.

"Mei Ling! Mei LIng wait! Mei Ling!"

When Mei LIng got off the train she looked around. Jay, Timothy, and Mulan jumped off the train just in time and Mei Ling stared at them. "Ten minutes. In ten minutes there will be a huge massacre. Not here. In the next town over." Mei Ling said as she ran off again.

"Akuma?" Jay asked, chasing her.

"Akuma and a Noah." Mei Ling said.

"We were told to evade the Noahs." Mulan said.

"But there's a town full of people at risk and possibly the surrounding towns!" Mei Ling shouted.

"SHe's right. We don't have a choice. There are too many towns surrounding the next town over. In total that'll make seven. Six villages surrounding the center town. That's still over five hundred people." Jay said.

"But this doesn't feel right. It has to be a trap. It couldn't be a mere concidnece a Noah was here after we finished a mission. Plus, why the killings?" Mulan responded.

Jay took a golem out of h is pocket and called HQ. When he finally got Komui they entered the woods. They probably weren't going to make it in time and many people would die beforehand. "Komui, we have a Noah and a large number of akuma in Gelsa, the center town of the seven villages. We were just about to leave but Mei LIng got another premonition. The whole town is going to be killed if we don't go there and the Noah is unknown. We have four minutes left until the massacre, but we won't get there in time and we know this is a trap." Jay said, not giving Komui time to even say hello.

"You must go though. There's no other exorcists in the surrounding area. I can't send any help. Try to get rid of the akuma and lead the Noah out of the town." Komui said in response.

Jay heard an explosion and ran faster. The kids did the same. "Komui, there's no way we can do that. The Noahs aren't dumb. Besides, it's the center village. That means we have to take them to the other towns first before we get them away from the citizens safelt and we can't gaurenteed that the Noah would follow. The Noah could also slaughter the people on the way out. Still, the only way to get rid of the Noah is to go to the woods again, but we would have to kill the Noah in order to guarentee the safety of the villagers. This was obviously planned out very well. There's no way around it. Many people are going to die." Jay said in return.

"We can't save everyone. That's true, but it's best to save as many people as possible. You will jus-" Komui's voicce was cut off as the golem blew up.

An akuma must've destroyed their golem. Mulan activated her innocence and killed the akuma. A simple level one, but why would it destroy the golem? It could've easily killed one of the exorcists at that moment. Well, Jay at least. His guard had been down. A loud scream was heard from the town ahead and another explosion went off. Then another and another. The screams got louder and more people were screaming. People started running towards them and out of the town. They were almost there. Mei Ling frowned and shut her eyes. Why didn't her fortune come soooner? She shouldn't blame herself, but the fortune came so late. That was so unusual. The only way for that to happen to where she would be a few minutes late at stopping what was about to happen was if. . . . . . . she didn't know. The whole point of her fortunes was to stop the future from happening if bad or to just tell the future. "Who would know how to. . . . . . . . . no. It can't be." Mei Ling said, stopping in her tracks.

None of them were ready for this. No. They couldn't, but lives were at stake. One life compared to hundreds was more important. "Mei Ling?" Mulan asked.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Mei Ling responded, running as fast as she could.

"Did you see something else?" Timothy asked.

Mei Ling concentrated and stared at the town up ahead. Sure enough, several visions came. "Timothy, go to your right and Mulan has to with Jay completely straight. When you get to a huge foutain then take a left." Mei Ling said.

"What about you?" Jay asked.

"I' going with Timothy. He'll need more help then you two." Mei Ling said, seeing into the future still.

"I don't think we should split up." Mulan replied.

"We have no choice." Jay said and they went seperate ways.

"All the Noahs missions would be much simpler if they knew as much as I did about them. SOme are a mystery, but still, this group is too easy." Allen said, licking some blood off his finger. "The Earl's idea about my blood thirst does make sense, but all the blood here tastes bland. It smells better than it tastes. Huh, I sound like cannibal."

Lulubell's frown deepened after hearing Allen's statement. He was so confident, but she hadn't seen anything. The mission had only just begun. Literally. He didn't really care about the humans though. He looked completely intent on going after the exorcists. Why was that? Did he not want to disappoint the Earl? No. That couldn't be it. This was Allen. He probably just didn't want to fail. That would be a little humilating since he knew the exorcists so well. More than the others at least. "Why is he such a mystery? What are his intentions with this mission?" Lulubell muttered.

"Dice, you're here, right?" Allen asked as he started walking away from a few dead bodies. It was the best way to reek havoc. He would've preferrable gone after them on the train, but then it would be ahrder. With three other exorcists around. Not to mention he knew next to nothing about Jay. He had only met and talked to him once. He knew nothing about him. So he made it to where Timothy would be sent in one direction and made it harder. He could only guess Jay was really strong so he made him go with Mulan. Of course, how he planned this was only a logical theory. He wouldn't be able to do this so easily without the intelliect he has over the kids. Mei Ling may be able to predict the future, but she relied too much on her visions so he could easily counter her powers. Lulubell had tried this once before in China with Mei LIng, but something went wrong. Mei Ling passed out near the end before her plan could be completed. Thus, they didn't follow through correctly. He wasn't around at that time. So that was just what he heard. She was lucky then, but she won;t be this time. She was way too predictable. "Dice, come out."

Dice came out of nowhere and bowed down in front of Allen. Allen wasn't sure why, but he ahd a feeling Dice was really strong. He liked this akuma for some reason. He would have to talk to the Earl about him. "Yes master Noah?" Dice asked.

"No need for such formality around me Dice. I'm not like the other Noahs. Just be careful with your words. Especially now. I'm in a really good mood to take this to a killing spree. I wouldn't mind adding an akuma on the list." Allen said.

"Then what do you wished to be called?" Dice asked, standing up.

"Allen will be fine."

"Of course." Dice responded, walking along side Allen. "Allen."

"I don't want to risk losing you on this mission so I want you to be careful. Your powers are intriguing. I heard you were the one responsible for cloaking Tyki's presence. I want you to do that for me. I don't need the other exorcists to come and ruin my plan." Allen said.

"Is that the only ability you've heard about?" Dice asked.

"Afraid so. That doesn't matter. I find this power fascinating whether or not the others do too. Also, you're a level four. Meaning you're stronger then the others. You could also get stronger. I think I'm going to keep you around for a little bit." Allen said.

Dice stared at Allen. He was being really nice for some reason. Dice had heard many things about Allen and even watched him when he was an exorcist a few times, but Allen was so different around Dice. Even from the other Noahs. "You mean. . . like a bodyguard or an assitant?" Dice asked.

"I suppose. Lulubell had one in the past. I don't see why I can't." Allen replied.

Dice was shocked. Allen barely knew the akuma. He only knew one thing about him. He was a Noah though. He could probably sense something. "I'm not as strong as the other level fours Allen." Dice said.

"You're cloaking abilitymakes you a good offense and a good defense. You also seem like the type to understand the situation and what's going on. You're also the type to be organized and think things out well. You're mor eof the thinking type instead of charging. I am not like that all the time, but I know the enemy really well and I refuse to fail this mission." Allen said with determined eyes.

Dice felt like Allen was trying to impress the Earl. He sounded like Lulubell though. A mission must not be failed. It would dishonro the Noah's pride and honor as well as their reputation. The Earl must be pleased, but Dice didn't take Allen for the type to care about impressing someone. What was Allen's true goal? "I follow the orders of my master and that the Noah Clan. For they made me and I shall obey. If that's what you wish I will be of as much help as I can." Dice told him.

Allen stared at Dice as he passed a few people, only killing one when they shouted monster. It felt like he was doing this for years. He was having a blast though. Funny how he kept his sefl control around all this blood. Was it the mission that made him stay on track? Until it was finished at least? Or was it because he wanted the exorcist's blood? He remembered how it smelled and tasted. Far better than a regular human. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about blood. It was getting a little out of hand, but that's what he wanted. Unusual.

Allen stopped walking and jumped onto a building's roof. He looked over the edge where Timothy and Mei Ling were fighting many akuma. Allen made it clear to the akuma not to kill Timothy, but to go after Mei Ling until he got there. Mei Ling looked a little tired, but she was far from her limit. Allen could only guess it was the lack of sleep. "Do you know what I have planned Dice?" Allen asked.

"No."

"Well then, let me tell you." Allen told him.

Mei Ling watched Timothy as his spirit came back to his own body and the last of the akuma were destroyed. She had a bad feelilng. She closed her eyes and sighed, but then an image of Allen being atacked by an akuma came. Her eyes opened and she took off down the street. Timothy tried to keep up with her, but lost her. Instead, he ran into Mulan and Jay. "Where's Mei Ling?" Mulan asked, destroying the last akuma.

"She took off. I think she saw something." Timothy said.

Jay put hisfinger to his chin in thought. If she saw something and ran off by herself she would have to think she would be alright unless she got caught in the moment. Right now, her thoughts were easily clouding her mind from the right thing so she could've been tricked, but not a single Noah knew about this or her abilities like that. "How could be so stupid?" Jay muttered.

"Jay?" Mulan asked.

"You two stay together and go look in that direction. Okay?" Jay said.

They nodded and ran down the street. Why did Jay want those two to be alone? Shouldn't he come with them? "Do you think he's hiding something?" Timothy asked.

"He's in charge of our team right now. We have to listen." Mulan said.

"He didn't say we couldn't turn back around. He just said to go in this direction. He never said anything about not coming back." Timothy said with a grin.

Mulan looked behind her, but Jay was already gone. "We won't find him now. You can't even see his back."

"What? Great. Now we have two people to look for." Timothy responded.

"We need to find Mei Ling first. She's top[ priority. She can't defend herself." Mulan said.

"Nothing to do but follow orders. I don't like it when Jay does this." Timothy muttered.

Jay cursed under his breath. How could he be so stupid. He should've suspected this from the start. The Noahs have been trying to get rid of Mei LIng's innocence for a long, long time. Before he even got there, but because of her innocence she got out of it. SO there's only one other person who could counter her powers so well until it's too late. Allen. Her mentor. He didn't know much about the former general. All that he knew was that Mei Ling, Mulan, and Timothy wouldn't be able to fight him. If Mei Ling see's him she'll be too happy and forget aobut the info given to them. Allen can look like he used to, but he can't do it on his own. He uses that wristband. If she sees him as that then she won't believe he's a threat. She won't rely on her innocence to help her anymore. He was going to have to kill Allen as fast as he could without letting the other two see him do so, but Mei Ling will. He didn't have a choice. Mei Ling is one of the very few exorcists that want to stay in this war despite everything that happened thus far. "Please don't let me be late." Jay whispered.

Mei Ling stopped running and looked around the small forest. Allen was suppose to be here. Right here. "Allen! Where are you? Allen!" Mei Ling shouted.

Allen came through a few trees and landed on the ground ather hard. Mei Ling ran over to him. He looked pretty beaten up. Allen opened his eyes and looked at Mei Ling. She tried to help him up, but he wouldn't move. Not even help. Then, an akuma came. A level four. She couldn't do anything to fight back, but she got in front of Allen and held her arms to the side to protect him. Allen smirked and quietly got back on his feet. Mei Ling heard him though. Allen was hunched over, but his small scratches and bruises started disappearing. Her eyes widened. That wasn't possible. The only thing that was left that signaled he was ever hirt where the marks on his back and arms from being thrown through several trees. Were the injuries false. But Allen didn't have those kind of powers. "Al- Allen? Are you okay? What are you doing?" Mei Ling asked.

Allen looked down at her as he stood up straight. He just had to pretend for one second that he was too hurt to get up so she would get stuck inbetween him and the akuma. That way, she couldn't have a single chance of getting free if she ran. Dice had exceptional abilities. "Allen?" Mei Ling repeated.

Allen's eyes flashed for a moment. No, it wasn't a flash. They changed colors. Golden. But then it disappeared and went back to his silver- blue, silver- gray, eyes. Was that her imagination? "Mei Ling, run!" Jay shouted.

Mei Ling looked past Allen and found Jay running towards her. His innocence in the form of a necklace with a ring on it glowed. He was going to hurt Allen. She got in behind Allen and continued to hold her arms up. "No! Allen isn't a Noah! Can't you see his skin, his hair? Allen is not-" Mei Ling was cut off when Allen's arm locked around her body, squeezing her. "Hurt me." Mei LIng finished.

Allen's right hand held her neck while his left arm kept her off the ground. HIs hold was getting tighter and tighter by the second and if this kept going she would have a broken rib. She tried to get free, but it was a miserable failure. Allen looked at her,, forcing her head to look at him, and he seemed emotionless, but what she saw in his eyes. . . . . . it frightened her. Hatred, anger, murderous intent, bloodlust. So much darkness clouded in them. She could swear they turned golden again, but they were it's normal, original, natural born eyes. "Jahaymian, right? That is your name, correct?" Allen said, his eyes moving toward him slightly.

A small smile plastered on Allen's face. Even though Allen didn't know Jay's abilities, he owuldn't attack with Mei Ling in his hold like that. "Allen? What's wrong? Stop. You're hurting me." Mei Ling said, closing her eyes, trying to think that this was in fact the old Allen.

"You're so naive. All of you." Allen whispered.

"Please Allen, stop. Come ba-"

"Mei Ling, that Allen is gone. Can't you feel that aura coming off of him?" Jay interrupted, shouting because of his rage.

Jay had kids of his own. Anyone, monster, Noah, or akuma, who dared to hurt children or intended to intentionally pissed him off. It was wrong. Though, this was a war and that couldn't be helped, Allen was an old friend of hers. He knew her and teached her, but he was going to hurt her! He could see it. Why did Mei Ling deny the facts? Mei Ling shut her eyes and shook her head the best she could with Allen's grip on her throat getting tighter. "Mei Ling!"

Allen frowned when he saw Mulan and Timothy at the edge of the path in the town. Too many people to interfere. He took his necklace, which was her innocence that had been formed into a necklace, and held it in his hand. "Mei Ling, move! Fight back!" Jay shouted.

He didn't have Allen in any angles were he could hit Allen without harming Mei Ling severely. The other two kids started coming, but Allen scratched Mei Ling's neck. He closed his eyes and took in the smell. He wondered if it would change if she lost her innocence. Mei LIng flinched and tried to move her head the other way, but his hold was so tight she wouldn't move unless he let her. She could only, slightly, move her feet. So kicking him was out of the question. But, it wasn't really his hold that stopped her. She was petrified by Allen. His touch was cold and eerie. This dark aura. Everything surrounding him, it was disturbing. "You can have her back, but first, you have to catch me. Do we have a deal?" Allen said, ignoring the stares and glares.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't let her go!" Jay shouted.

"I'd like to see that." Allen said and disappeared without a trace.

"Such speed." Mulan mumbled.

"Mei LIng! Where'd you go? Mei LIng?" Jay shouted.

Allen smirked as he stood on top of a building. Mei Ling fel tlike throwing up. He had disappeared so fast, but it wasn't just his abilities. His presence had vanished for only a moment. He had that akuma help him boost his stealth and speed. She winced with his nail dug into her neck a bit. He pulled it away and she shivered. Allen licked the her neck all the way to the cut and sucked the blood out. It felt really painful to Mei Ling. It was so immense and she felt a whole lot of blood come out, traveling down her body on the outside, but on the inside it felt like an invisible force was pushing her blood to her jugular and giving it to Allen. She screamed and Allen just bit down on her neck to get more. Right now, Mei Ling was glad he wasn't like Krowley and had fangs. His teeth were sharp, but not that sharp. "Let her go!" Jay shouted.

Allen opened his eyes, but continued to lick the blood off of Mei Ling. Jay gritted his teeth. "I don't care if the kids watch this time, I swear I'm going to kill you." Jay hissed.

Allen sneered. He spoke so high of himself. He was a general when he was in the Order. Jay had only been there for around seven months at most. He wasn't nearly as strong as Allen. Allen wouldn't underestimate him though. It took less then a year for him to get to general level. But this guy didn't feel too strong. Wait, he could sense the strength? No. That's impossible, but his eyes, it felt like, it seemed like he was seeing something coming off of them. The air around Jay seemed deadly, but not too strong compared to Allen. He closed his eyes for a moment and everything went back to normal. Evedrything was getting weirder and weirder as the days go by. "You want her? I told you you have to catch me." Allen replied, lifting his head from Mei Ling's neck, smiling.

Mei LIng's eyes were almost closed. Her vision was hazy and fading. Allen held her in front of her with one hand over the ledge of the building. It just brought more pain to Mei Ling because he was holding her by the throat. She looked down and screamed. She knew what he was about to do. A finger slipped from her thorat and rubbed a tear away from her face. "Scared?" Allen inquired.

"Allen please stop. DOn't do this. Please." Mulan begged, falling to her knees. Allen had saved her. She idolized him. This could not be the Allen she knew. He had always been a jerk, but on the inside he was the kindest and sweetest person you'll ever come across. He was just protecting himself form getting hurt. "Please. Please."

Allen scowled. For some reason he was having a feeling that told him to stop what he was doing, but at the same time he didn't want to. Maybe killing his old buddies was getting to him. He gnashed his teeth together and held his head with his free hand. He felt a headache coming on. This gained everyone's attention. He was a Noah. Not an exorcist. If he went back, even before he did anything, he would've died because of his innocence or because the Order would've killed him. He didn't want to die. He wanted to find a reason for living. His only reason right now was to find a reason. If he was born into this detestable world then there has to be something for him. He will not let the child's words get to him.

Allen licked his lips and his hand on Mei Ling's throat tightened. She started coughing and trying to scream. Her body dangled in the air and her hands tried to make him loosen his grip. "Stop it! Yuo're choking her!" Mulan cried.

"You want me to stop?" Allen asked.

"Yes." Mulan murmured.

"Very well." Allen muttered as he smiled sinisterly.

Allen's grip loosened and Mei Ling felt sme relief, but then was filled with terror and more pain. She looked down and saw Allen's hand piercing through her stomach. Allen felt his bracelet fall of though. It seemed to slowly fall to the ground. Everyone stared at him as he changed. Pale skin gone. Ashen skin only. Seven stigmatas on his forehead. No more silver- gray eyes. Pure golden. It sent chills down the kids' back. H seemed even more cold hearted wiith this change. This was the fact that they could not deny no matter what. "Much better." Allen muttered.

Allen felt Mulan's words leave his mind. That's the best he could put it. He felt the pressure come off and he felt so much better. No more surpressing his Noah. He took his hand out of Mei Ling's stomach and some blood came out of her mouth. She had never been injured like this. She never understood the pain the others felt and now she did. It was so horrible. Allen reached in his pocket and pulled something out. Mei Ling's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "My innocence." Mei Ling uttered.

Allen let go of Mei Ling and Mei Ling reached her hand out for her innocence, but she couldn't grasp it. She fell and the others panicked. Jay jumped forward and quickly caught her before she hit the gorund. Allen turned his back on them, but they could all clearly see Mei Ling's innocence. Mei Ling couldn't take her eyes off of it. "No. . . . please. Anything but that. Please. Stop!" Mei Ling responded, bu she couldn't move, just scream.

Allen felt a large amount of hatred sear through him. Power surged through him as the urge to destroy it came. The necklace broke and all that was left was the small cube. Allen's left eye glanced at Mei Ling and the others. He crushed the innocence and when he opened his hand Mei Ling screamed, crying. A wind blew by and the breezed forced the dust out of Allen's hand. It went into the exorcists and surrounded them as if taunting them, making them to remember this forever. "NOOO!" Mei LIng cried.

Jay glared at Allen as he gave Mei Ling to Mulan. "You're not human. You're a monster. A geniue demon." Jay seethed.

Allen stopped walking away and his last footstep echoed in the wind. He felt the rage inside him get worse. Get out of hand. He couldn't keep it down. "What. Did. You. Say?" Allen seethed.

"You're a geniue demon." Jay repeated and his innocence glowed.

The walls started cracking. The roof shattered under Allen's feet. Not only was his aura deadly and threatening, sending chills down their backs, terror and fear in their souls, but his murderous intent sky rocketed. Jay had made a huge mistake. Allen turned around, but was in the air. He was biting his lip and his eyes were covered. When he looked at Jay, Jay's innocence had deactivated because he had been so afraid and stunned, petrified. He lost all thoughts, all feeling, all movement. He was solid as a rock. Like the others. "Die." Allen whispered, but they heard it all clearly and he disappeared from sight then Jay flew into a building and continued through many more. "DIE!"


	11. The End Result

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 11**

**The End Result**

Mulan and Timothy accidently let go of Mei Ling who fell on the ground, crying, but passed out before she even hit the ground. They trembled and backed away. Allen took small, slow steps towards them and Mulan fell down. She wished, she hoped this was a dream. A horrible dream. Just a nightmare, but it felt so real. So, so real. Allen stopped in front of her and he was not happy at all. Allen started bending down to pick her up. He grabbed her arm and forced her to her feet. She cringed and Allen's nail literally dug into her skin, muscles, and it even reached the bone. It felt so weird and painful. SHe didn't know what to do. Especially because this was the arm that held her innocence. Timothy gained as much confidence as he could and hit Allen with his head. When he tried to posses him he just went flying backwards into a tree. When he opened his eyes he screamed. Mulan stared at Timothy with horror. Timothy knew he couldn't posses a Noah. He couldn't even posses Allen before. Now Allen was much stronger. there was no way Timothy could posses him. Timothy was useless here.

Mulan shut her eyes as he arm started cracking as the nails went further. He fractured the bone. She hissed, unable to move. She was too scared. Then Allen was suddenly electrocuted. Mulan got hurt a little, but Allen let go of Mulan. His whole body was being covered in red lightning. Heat lightning. That meant Allen would be in a lot of pain. Even after everything that happened Mulan still didn't want Allen to get hurt though. Allen turned around, but didn't feel much pain. In fact, he could easily move and attack Jay. Mulan watched in horror and terror as Allen repeatedly hit and cut Jay. She stood there doing absolutely nothing while Timothy ran over to ALlen and whacked him a few times. Jay went soaring and Allen picked Timothy up by the throat. He then turned his head around as a streak of lightning started coming after him. He threw Timothy at it and Jay immediately stopped, but not untl after Timothy got hit. Jay caught Timothy and continued to glare at Allen. "If you weren't a demon then you wouldn't be doing this. This is inhuman." Jay told him.

Allen attacked Jay who could barely stand on his feet let alone defend himself. Timthoy wound up being thrown into another tree and this time he went right through it and created a crater in a wall. Jay tried to shake off the countless hits he received, but he coulsn't dodge or dfend and he couldn't even attack. Allen was too fast and he was thrown in the air just to be punched in the gut so hard he crashed into the ground that the ground shattered like glass and made many boulder. He really pissed Allen off. Mulan came over and tried to hit Allen, but he merely whacked her and she flew into the wall right next to Timothy. She screamed and fell to her knees, holding her chest. It was getting a little hard to breathe and she knew that Allen had broken a few lower ribs. Timothy held her back and stared at Alle nas h e knelt down. Mei Ling was on a large boulder and Allen eyed her. He started going in her direction, but Jay attacked him with another streak of lightning. "Leave her alone!" Jay shouted.

"How heroic." Allen muttered as he grabbed him by the neck. "You have kids, right? That why they gave these three to you? They're notihng but idiots! They can never do anything right. Mulan's own mother abadoned her after her father's death because she was a worthless piece of shit! Timothy's Dad threw a stolen piece of jewel down his throat and taken to jail while he went to an orphanage! Meaning he's worth nothing! While the damn fotune teller wants to help everyone and when she can't stop one of her fotunes from happening she goes on and on about being a failure! They are worth nothing and should just die!"

The kids stared at Allen and felt tears run down his face. Had he really thought about them like that all this time? "Just because they are different doesn't mean anything. They've had a terrible past and Mei Ling likes to help people. They deserve to live where as you don't! It's people like you that corrupted this world!" Jay responded, punching Allen in the face.

"Me? You think I corrupted this world? I was just like them. Abadoned by my birth parents at birth. Rejected, neglected, and abused my whole life. All I wanted to do was help and be accepted but no. I was labeled as a demon, a little devil, a monster just because of my arm! Do you have any idea how times I came close to death because of my arm! I was just a child! A defenseless child who had done nothing wrong!" Allen said, throwing Jay into the ground. "They all deserve to die!"

Jay coughed up blood and Allen started walking away. Jay tried to grab him, but his hand didn't really grip his ankle as much as he liked it to. His hand fell and his vision faded. How did he get defeated so fast? So easily? Allen barely even had a scratch besides from what he allowed himself to get. The blood wasn't his. It was the exorcists. The citizens. Allen picked Mei Ling up and her sobbing eyes opened a little. Allen merely shrugged it off, her hateful eyes. She was clearly mad at him for doing this. It didn't matter. With an injury to her jugular and a large hole in her stomach, she'll die of blood loss. Allen stared at the others and threw her at them. They all went back into the wall, but this time, not one of them got back up. They looked dead already. It hadn't even been five minutes. "How could you?" Mulan asked, lifting her head.

Mulan got back on her feet. It did stun Allen, but he didn't show it. Mulan fell back down and Allen came over to her. He grabbed her leg and held her upside down. He put two fingers to her stomach and sure enough, his nails got sharper and a little longer. He went from left to right. His nails got deeper and Mulan tried to stop him, but her innocence wouldn't activate. Had he done too much damage to her arm? She looked at it and realized it was broken. When did he break it? She thought he just fractured it. Not break it. Jay hit Allen, but not with much force. Allen did let go of Mulan and she hit her head really hard. In fact, it hit two different boulders and her vision turned red then black. She blacked out. Mei Ling had passed out again too. Timothy was barely awake, but he held the girls and put them against the wall. He had more injuries then he thought he did. He could barely move. When did Allen become so strong. It had been measely minutes. Jay looked at his limit too. What happened to Allen? Was it just his anger?

Jay came back and hit the kids. Timothy then lost his consciousness by hitting his head against the wall quite hard. Jay turned around after getting up. He frowned and shut his eyes. If he continued to fight the kids would die. Jay turned his head back around when he heard something, but Allen's fist was stopped right in front of his face. Jay knew why too. His other hand had gone through his chest. He made Jay concentrate on the hand instead of the life threatening one. Jay felt his legs go numb, but he wanted to fight still. He refuses to accept defeat after a few minutes. It hadn't been that long, but so much damage had been done. Blood came out of his mouth and Allen's hand came out of his chest. Jay dropped to the ground and his innocence deactivated agianst his will. He watched Allen lick all the blood off of his hands and even went so low to taunt Jay by drinking Jay's blood and the kids'. Jay could not believe Allen used to be an exorcist. At least he didn't take anymore blood from the exorcists. Just take the blood off their skin the best he could. "I'll let you live a little longer. If you somehow survive and come back. Make sure you can actually put up a fight." Allen said, kicking Jay feet away from the children.

Jay tried to keep his eyes open, but it was hard. He could blink, but that's it. If he kept his eyes closed longer than a milisecond he would pass out. He rolled over on his stomach and watched Allen walk away/ Why wasn't Allen going to kill them to make sure they did die? WHy didn't he destroy their innocence? Was it just orders? That he just destroy the inncoence and nothing else? Jay was confused. "Oh, yeah, and if you do survive, I want you to tell someone something for me, Jahaymian." Allen said, turning his head around slightly. "Please do remember this."

Allen continued to lick his fingers even as he walked beside Lulubell to the dinnerhall. He hoped he didn't miss dinner. He felt in such a good mood it would be pity not to have dinner. He could even be a gentlemen at the moment. When Lulubell opened the dinnerhall's doors everyone stared at the two. Road was aobut to jump on Allen, but everyone's eyes widened when they saw him covered in blood from head to toe. Allen didn't even look at them. He just licked his fingers clean. He looked at the Earl who was smiling, of course, when isn't he? Though, this smile was different. "May I ask you Allen, what happened?" the Earl queried, folding his hands in front of him.

Allen smiled. Lulubell calmly sat down, but looked disgusted by Allen's appearance. "Mission a success Lord Millenium." Allen said sweetly.

Road narrowe dher eyes. Lord Millenium? Since when has Allen been fo formal? "Since when have you been so formal?" Earl questioned.

"I'm in a really good mood. In fact, I think it's safe to assume that my mission went so well that I even made Lulubell jealous." Allen said.

Lulubell's frown deepened. "That's not safe to assume."

"Then explain that emotion in your eyes." Allen said, teasing her, grinning like a fool.

Road raised a brow. Allen looked like he was in a good mood. "Can I have a detail explanation of your mission Allen?" the Earl asked, sipping some tea.

"SOunds boring." Allen mumbled.

"You have no idea how much you just sounded like Road." Tyki responded.

"Then Lulubell, you tell." Earl said.

Lulubell's hand seemed to twithed a little. She really was jealous because she tried to destroy Mei Ling's innocence before, but miserably and utterly failed. "Out of the many akuma given not even half of them had been destroyed. Gelsa had been demolished for the most part. Many of the villagers died, but not because of the akuma. Most of the deaths were from Allen himself. About four minutes later the four exorcists, Mei Ling, Timothy, Mulan, and Jahaymian had arrived. He successfully seperated them from strongest to weakest, using the fotune teller's abilities against her. After Timothy got exhausted after destroying his akuma with the help of the fotune teller another vision had been given to her. Allen used an akuma and his the wristband to take his human form to trick the girl into thinking he had been weakened and being attacked by the akuma, forgetting the facts that should've been given to the Order. She had been seperated from the other exorcists which left the girl vulnerable with no offensive capabilities. Making sure there was no way of escape, he grabbed her just in time before their newcomer, a strong leader and easily angered when messing with the children, Jahaymian, had started coming. While the girl was still confused and unknown toi the situation he took her innocence without anyone noticing. He disappeared from sight after the other two had found them. When found once again Allen was on top of a building with the girl. Taking blood again." Lulubell said, almost seething her words.

"A small conversation dragged on and he held her over the ledge then pierced the girl's stomach, but had also hit the jugular in her neck. He did let her slip from his hand, but Jahaymian caught the girl. Instead of just taking the girl to the next village over and keeping her from losing anymore blood after Allen destroyed the innocence he had to run his mouth and deeply angered Allen. It appears that Allen's anger gave him a great amount of powers because the whole building collapsed under his feet and he attacked the exorcists. All of them. He practically destroyed the ground beneath them as well. It took mere minutes for Allen to immobilize each and every one of the exorcists. They were all severely wounded and lost much blood. It will be a surprise if any of them survive and a miracle for all of them to live. He just stranded them there after havivng some 'fun' and refreshing his mind, losing his anger. Feeling satisfied with the damage done, but he wanted the man to live a little longer because of how painful the death will be. Unforunately, it wasn't that painful because the man passed out once Allen left his sight. As for if everything went according to plan or if he just winged it, I don't know." Lulubell said.

"Oh. How interesting. Allen, did you plan all this?" the Earl responded.

"You're so straightforward, aren't you?" Allen replied.

"I suppose so. Please answer my question." the Earl asnwered.

"Everything went accordingly to my plan up to when I took Mei Ling to the building. That I did not plan. I was just going to let her go after getting the innocence, but I didn't expect the new guy to figure it out so fast. I thought I would have another minute at least. And since his abilities were unknown to me I couldn't risk it. But I have a feeling that Jahaymian will live. Him more than the kids at least. He was just hit on the head so many times. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost many brain cells." Allen responded.

"Since when have you been into stradegies?" Road asked.

"How do you think I survived all of your attacks? Ambush or not. I can plan something out within a mintue. Or at least some bits of it. Kinda like winging it on, but I take the time to actually gain a plan. So I stall. I'm a lot smarter then everyone took me for. How else would I have been so successful at my job?" Allen responded.

"Huh? . . . . . . Then may I ask just how you learned to be so well? You did not have a mentor to help you unlike the others, but you have teached those kids, amking them better than they should've been for their age and expierence." the Earl responded, narrowing his eyes.

Allen stopped licking his fingers and frowned. He looked away from the Noah family and got a bored, dull, yet angered look. "Since I was excluded from life itself as a child I had nothing to go on by except what I knew alone. No one else to depend on so I just listened to other conversations and listening to those old folk tales. So, I was in thought a lot and with so much gathering in my head, the emotions, I did plan uite a few murders to come out clean, but never did such a thing because I knew I would be acused right off the back. Whenever something happened I was always to blame. A child like me was nothing but a hindrence. Using my own knowledge and fast acting and fast reflexes, I could easily plan things out. Even on paper. It's just something I've had since I was very little that not even I remember when it started. it's like they come to me." Allen said.

"You planned murders?" Tyki queried.

Allen scoffed. He didn't deny it though. He must've let that slip. "They said I was a monster so I mine as well give them one. That's what I thought, but I never did do such a thing. Everytime I even went to attempt I just stopped myself by cutting my arm with a knife. Why I did stop myself was unknown. Maybe because then they could kill me. Not like they didn't try." Allen said.

"Well then, trying not to ruin your good mood, is there something you wanted? You may not be well mannered, but you aren't the type to come to dinner completely covered in blood." the Earl replied.

Allen smiled again and went back to licking the blood off of his fingers. "Yes. That akuma named Dice, I would like to keep him aorund. He is quite intriguing."

"What do you mean keep him around?" Earl inquired.

"I recall an akuma named Mimi. Sort of like that. I wouldn't specify him as a servant though. More like a companion for now. He might be of some use to me." Allen said.

"I trust you have your reasons. If that's what you wish and you have done well on your first mission. I believe you do deserve an award and since you requested it. . . . . " the Earl responded.

"Thank you. I'll be right back. I need to get washed up. Oh, and I would highly suggest not to ruin my good mood. I can't guarenteed what might happen." Allen said, walking away and remembering the last time he was in such a good mood then it got ruined. "Not something pleasant. For them or me."

Komui was filled with horror as he walked down the hollow halls. When he heard about Jay's team's condition he was petrified. It took two whole weeks to actually allow them to be transported to the Order. Still, their condition was so bad that they shouldn't of even done that, but they had no choice. He just hoped they had a safe trip. He knew many people know aobut this, but unless someone in s high position of a uthority spoke there would be no one else besides the supervisors, the four generals, and central that know about this. Then again, if Lenalee felt something was up or even Kanda then they would go to Bak or someone else knowing Komui would not tell them no matter what they did or threatened him with. Also, Bookman and Lavi might know about this as well. They are former bookmen clan members, but they still record history in a different way now. "Komui? I didn't expect you so soon, but I do not think it wise you come in right now." Matron said.

"Why not?" Komui asked.

Matron looked at the ground. "Leverrier is in there already. Damn that man." Komui said as he opened the door. Why did this man always cause so much god damn toruble? lus, they didn't even know what was going on right now except the fact that each of the exorcists had been terribly injured they laid in coma for at least a week. They all got hit in the head so hard so many times that it got to them. Then the explanations of their wounds were not that of which matched the ones that cxome to past, but none of the exoricsts had spoken since they had awoken. "He's going to permantly tramatized them."

Link turned around with his normal dull face and those two pimples. Leverrier's hand froze from slapping Mulan and he glared at Komui. Komui was enraged! Leverrier was going to slap and injured twelve year old girl who had just woken up two days ago! "What are you doing! You're not even suppose to be here! Leave now! This is none of your concern." Komui said, completely infuriated and shocking everyone around them.

Leverrier scowled and sneered. Still, he took Link and left. Stupid little dog ignores the facts he should be looking at. Leverrier was a devil. Komui sighed and looked at the four exorcists with a small sad smile. Mulan sighed, relieved. All four of the exorcists sat up and anyone else who was here to investigate looked at Komui as if to get his approval. "I believe that should be everyone. Is it okay with all of you if we ask a few questions?" Komui asked, getting in the middle of the room.

"Does anyone esle know about this?" Mulan asked.

"I didn't want to cause a crowd. Besides Central, this is everyone that knows about what happened. Well, all the information I was given through the golem before yours got cut off from mine and whatever we gather from your wounds here from examiination. That is all I believe." Komui said and sat down at the edge of Mulan's bed. "I'm sorry about Leverrier."

"It's okay. We all know how he is." Mulan responded, but didn't look at Komui. None of the kids did. None of them looked up. They all gripped their blankets. "I would've been surprised if he didn't even try to hit me or the others."

"SO, the questions?" Komui asked gently, seeing the kid's fragile states.

"I doubt they will be able to handle and interrogation." Jay said bitterly, but worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Bak asked.

"They were betrayed and nearly killed by someone close to them. A terrible expierece since he did it so mercilessly." Jay said.

"Be. . . . .trayed? You're taqlking about. . . . . . Allen?" Komui responded.

Jay looked at Komui with cold eyes but nodded. "He did all of this himself and of his own free will. He didn't even stop or hesitate once. He enjoyed their suffering. He even drank their own blood like a monster. It was worse than what happened at the beach. Because not only did he come close to killing all of us . . . . . . . . . he committed such a sinful act that he can't be forgiven no matter what." Jay said, turning his head away.

Komui didn't want to believe his ears. He thought maybe it was an hallicunation or smething, but when he looked at the kids. . . . . . this he could no longer turn his head away from. Allen was now the enemy. The enemy. "He. . . .he destroyed my innocence." Mei Ling said.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed. The sinful act that could not be forgiven. Death could be forgiven given the circumstances. Being influenced by the Noah, but willfully and knowingly as well as intentionally destroying a piece of innocence an d knowing what it is is unforgiaveable here at the Order. Especially for a former exorcist. A former general. "Another exorcist gone. Our chances are getting lower and lower. At least her life was spared. Barely." Bak responded, disregarding the fact that Allen was the culprit.

"Allen only attacked all of us to kill us because Jay called him a demon! That's reasonabbl egiven his past, right? Allen may be a cruel persaon, but he isn't a murderer!" Mulan responded.

"But he hit Mei LIng's jugular, pierced her stomach, and let her fall to her death before I even said that as well as destroyed her innocence. Maybe I shouldn't of said anything and just got Mei Ling out of there because you and Timothy got dragged into that too, but the only reason I said that was because of what he did. He planned all that. He made that trap. He was given an order by the Millenium Earl and did it. You also saw him. He is a Noah. I may not know him like anyone else, but no matter what he did in the past, he's a Noah now and he chose the Noah Clan over his friends." Jay said, voice getting softer near the end.

"But we don't know if that's really his true intentions. We don't know all of the Noah's powers, but we know Wisely can mess with one's memory and. . . and. . . .and this can't be Allen!" Mulan screamed.

"Careful Mulan. You have a concussion and your skull got a small crack in it." Mei Ling said.

"Yeah, well, my right arm is broken so I can't battle anymore either. You lost your innocence and Timothy isn't even strong enough to posses anything over a level two." Mulan retorted snidely.

"Calm down!" Komui shouted.

"I'm sorry. It's just. . . . . . that wasn't Allen. Even when he looked like he normally did that wasn't him. There was just so much hatred and anger. . . . So many strong emotions that I can't describe. It's him and how he normally is, but it something else. Something is driving hm to do what he does. It's like he's there, but he not. It's like the dark and hollow side of Allen that he had been holding in all these years has finally came out. Could it possibly be that his Noah was that darkness?" Mulan said, gripping her blanket and holding it tight to her body, trembling. "It's like the Allen we knew never existed. It's just so hard to explain, but I know that something is persuading Allen to do these things. It's clear in his eyes. When you look directly into them for a long time. . . . . . . it's like the Noah had changed him."

"His thoughts and desires are his own. The same for his actions." Cross stated bluntly.

"Did you forget about Neah already? He was tricked! Remember? That's why he betrayed the Noah Clan." Renae said.

"Yes. That is true, but Allen also knows about this. Or did you forget that Allen is his son? Or Allen's past? With all that emotion bottled up inside of him and becoming a Noah he can finally decide what he wants. Letting all of that out he could have changed completely. None of us here knew who Allen really was. He could be the nicest person in the world or someone worse than Leverrier. He's had his ups and downs, but not once have we seen his true self." Cross responded.

"Only one person has." Lavi said, appearing from thin air.

"How did you get in here?" Komui asked.

"Oh, come on. This team had been gone for over two weeks and after they had finished their mission. All the supervisors and generals gathering. The four people being transported. What do you take me for Komui? I've been in here since these guys came in." Lavi said, grinning proudly.

"Figures. This shouldn't be a surprise at all." Komui replied.

"Wait, only one person has?" Singe asked.

"You serious haven't noticed? Nothing? ANy of you?" Lavi responded.

"Larae." Bookman told them, he too, appearing from thin air. Ahhh, Bookmen!

"Even Derek and Tobin have not seen the true Allen. No one has, but Larae knows him better then anyone. You see, Allen is a huge mystery. Not even Bookman could figure him out. Plus, with all the times he's disappeared or gone into coma or near death, he's changed after every event. When Larae came he became so irritably he couldn't stand it. He locked himaself away until Larae reached him. He had also gotten out of his silent mode. He was pretty happy she was there. Also, if you notice that when he mentioned that he had a friend once before even in his terrible past, he only said one name. Larae. Not Tobin. Not Derek. Larae. Then Larae thinks he's going to cmoe back. She is always able to help. All the clues point to her." Lavi explained.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Yuza queried.

"If Allen is truly being driven by the Noah and his past then he's changed. He'll kill. He'll go by the instincts. Yet, though Larae knows everything he has done and possibly will do, she says she's going to be there for him no matter what happens. She has faith in him. She rambles on and on to the moon and the snow about Allen and what she believes in. Yet, she is the only one that really knows him. If she thinks this isn't him then maybe he really is being convinced by something. His mind can be fragile if you hit him just right." Lavi said.

"Are you saying that Allen is slowly being eaten away by himself and the Noah?" Bak questioned.

"That's a simpler way to put it I guess. What I'm trying to say is that Larae believes in Allen so much that no matter what crime he comits she's going to help him. It's like his past, but different. The present I mean. Knowing Allen it's most likely he's suppressed the urge to go berserk and become what everyone labeled him as since birth. In other words, Allen is so confused that he got caught up in everything that he let the Noah inside him take control, but since there wasn't an original Noah, like the thirteen or even the fourteenth, because if it was the fourteenth he would be friend and not foe, then it makes him like the way he is now. In a way, he's still himself, but there's something that influences him to do the Noah's bidding. Catch my drift?" Lavi responded.

"But Allen isn't the type to give in." Komui said, remembering Allen clearly. "He never gives up."

"Komui, this is mental, physical, and emotional strengths he needs. We don't know how far is mentality goes and his emotions are too sensitive. He has an odd way of showing that. As for physical, that's different. That's two to one. Plus, the weakest is the mind, which is what he needs at a time like this. Basically, Allen is somewhat possesed by his own dark side, a Noah, when it comes to the Noah clan, killing, and so forth. Making it to where he does not regret it or think twice about it. The closer you were to him the harder it is for him though. Meaning, since he didn't plan on hurting Mei Ling in the first place or the other two kids, he cares about the kids. When Jay called him a demon and burst a blazing fire inside him out of control. Being blinded by what he feared most. From what I see, Allen is lost on a dark road. The only person that can truly help him right now is Larae." Lavi said.

"That does. . . . make. . . . sense." Fasha replied, hand on chin.

"Only Larae?" Timothy queried.

"She is the only one who knows who is hiding behind that mask of Allen's. By what I've heard from Lavi, she isn't giving up on him. Even if she herself will be deemed as an enemy to the Order and sentanced to death." Bookman replied.

"Wait a minute. Earlier, I had said something to Allen. He started acting a little strange. He held his head and he seemed confused, in pain, and unsure. A moment of hesitation. That was the Allen we knew a few months ago. I swear. I was begging him not to hurt Mei Ling any further and he seemed different. The aura changed." Mulan said.

"You were pretty close to ALlen." Lavi mumbled, walking to a window, but closing the curtains just a little bit to ge tthe sun out of his eyes. "But when I tried to talk to him when we first met on the beach he didn't listen to me. I always thought he hated me. Maybe it's true. Lenalee was to shocked to even move. When she finally did regain her senses she attacked Tyki along with us, but Allen jumped in the way taking both Lenalee's and Kanda's attacks. Allen knew what we were going to do and protected Tyki from death. I wonder if Lenalee could reach him, but I honestly think Allen can only be helped by Larae. She is the only person who knows him, loves him, and he loves her. . . . . . More than Lenalee." Lavi remarked.

"If we never understood Allen then how would we know that?" Yuza asked,leaning forward in her chair, curiousity peaking.

"Allen himself confessed that he loved Larae, but could not decide between Lenalee and Larae. At that time it was understandable because he was getting ready to be sent away from the both of them. Three months later from the love inccident, Allen was kidnapped by the Noahs after bringing all of us together. But the reason I think Allen loves Larae more than Lenalee, not only because of their childhood, Larae had never hurt him so bad that Allen couldn't forgive her. For example, when Allen was out cold Lenalee. . . . . kissed me. Well, I kissed her. Anyways, he never forgave Lenalee or me completely. Also, Larae stuck with him thorugh everything. On a mission, here, or even when he was unconscious in the infirmary. It's obvious Larae lvoes him, but if you look at everything that has happened, Allen has a special connection with her. He loves her." Lavi said.

"But then how do you think Larae can help him?" Komui asked.

"If there's bit of Allen left inside of him then Larae will get to him. Only if we're not too late. You see, what we need toi understand is not what Allen is like on the battlefield, but when he's around the Noahs. Besides, if you look at it, Allen had perfectly good reasons not to come back." Lavi said.

"What reasons would he have to allow himself to kill his own friends?" Jay hissed.

"He feels so insecure, unsafe, in danger." Bookman said.

"What? Alle nwas never insecure." Timothy said.

"Do you even know what that means?" Mulan asked.

"Uhhh. . . . no." Timothy said truthfully.

"Everyone he had ever trusted turned their backs on him. He was so different he could even be considered and outcast here. No one understood him so no one could help him. He was always alone, but if you looked closely, it was like he was waiting for someone to run their mouth about him or attack him. Like he was expecting betrayal once again." Bookman said.

"I don't get it." Mulan mumbled.

"Allen never felt safe growing up and then coming here just made things worse. With the akumas, Noahs, and finding the innocence. Risking his life everytime he left the Order. All that. Everything a normal exorcist takes on along with him, made some kind of pressure. He was scared. That's all I know." Bookman said.

"I'm still confused." Mulan whined.

"With a past like his he can never trust anyone full heartedly unless it was someone from his past that never left his side and believed in him the whole time. Which points back to Larae. As a child he was always in danger. Defenseless. He could do nothing to protect himself. The odds were against him and they were all much bigger. So he became cold hearted and made his own solitude to keep himself from getting close to anyone. Though he did become somewhat close to all of us, he still doesn't trust us all that much. This is a complicated explantion and I don't think you kids will understand." Lavi said.

"Everything is always complicated." Mulan muttered.

"The point is if we want Allen back, if we want to see how Allen really is, then we have to find him and place a camera on him to watch him. See how he is in a daily life then compare it to the battlefield. Allen is our focus, our goal right now." Lavi said.

"I understand what you mean, but that's not enough reason for him to come back peacefully and without troubles. Not that I don't want him back because I do, it's just. . . . . . . it's not that easy." Komui responded.

"Another reason he refused to come back. He would be immediately charged for betraying them because he was a Noah and had done absolutely nothing wrong, but become a Noah. He would then be killed on sight. That, or a prisoner, tried for hersey, beaten, and so forth. He might've trusted us all better if not for Leverrier and the rest." Lavi told him.

Komui turned his head away guilty. He knew what Lavi meant. "Then we must find Allen. Not a word of this goes to anyone else unless I give permission. Everyone dismissed. Everything else will have to wait." Komui said.

"Wait, I have something to tell someone." Jay said.

Larae looked at Jay and smiled sadly. "Thanks Jay." Larae said as she turned away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jay asked.

"I'll be fine." Larae said as she ran out to her room.

Larae looked out her window and smiled. She could almost hear Allen saying them. If Allen had disappeared on a mission given by Komui or something, in any other scenrio, he would've said the same thing. Don't come looking for me Larae. He didn't want her to come and find her, but she was going to. This was the only way to help him. She will find him. "It's a promise Allen. I always keep my promises." Larae whispered.


	12. Chess Wars

**DGM**

**Bad Boy's Changes**

**Chapter 12**

**Chess Wars**

Allen yawned and sat up in his bed. No school today. No mission. He hadn't had one since his first one. So he got a book from his stand and started reading. It was reallt calm and peaceful today. Which was odd. It was too quiet. Way too quiet. Wait, today was Christmas. His birthday. He put his book down on his lap and frowned. He wished he never found out whihc day was his birthday. Only his age and he could use the first day of the year to signal another year for him. That would still be considered a birth day then. He scratched his head and sighed. "I suppose that explains why I woke up so early." Allen whispered.

He hoped Road wasn't planning anything. Her idea of fun is barbaric like torture. He's seen her 'play games' with the twins. Like hell he would ever trust her in a game. She would probably even try to cross dress him. Not something pleasant. Not a pleasant thought at all. Getting rid of those thoughts, he rubbed his eyes. He was a bit sleepy. Just a tad. He looked at the door and concentrated really hard. He heard many sounds, but it was still too quiet in the ark. Way, way, _way _too quiet. Okay, maybe he was being a bit paranoid, but come on! It's Christmas and you have three kids, Jackie, Lucy, and Charlye, the main culprits are the Lucy and Charlye, then you have Road and Jasdevi! "It doesn't matter. It's not my problem." Allen mumbled.

Allen dressed in a pair of pants and his casual black t-shirt. He finally got some clothes where they weren't all button up shirts. He stuck his shoes on over his socks and combed his hair with his fingers. He looked at his wristband and sighed. The skulls had to make another one after he lost his last one. They made a few actually. So he wouldn't have to wait for them. At least he lost the bracelet around Christmas break. So he wouldn't have to worry about school. Huh, funny how it makes him sound like a normal teen. Worrying about school. He was a Noah and he was worrying about school. Maybe that's all he wanted. To be normal.

Allen looked into the mirror and scowled. He was in his white form, but it bothered him. It also bothered him when he was in his black form. He knew what he used to look like, brown hair, silver-gray eyes, and pale skin, no scar. That's what he wanted, but it seems the curse took that away from him. He didn't know why he didn't just let the skulls make a bracelet to where it let him look like he used to. He just didn't want to hide himself. He shouldn't have to hide himself from a bunch of low life, scumbag, and greedy humans. They think that anyone stronger than them is a monster. Or if they look different. How would they like it if they were in that person's position and they were rejected and almost killed by people in your daily life and barely knew you? They were all demons. They deserved to die. "How's it feel to be on the other end?" Allen murmured.

Allen opened his bedroom door and took three books with him. He randomly walked around trying to find the library. He discovered that if he jsut walks without thinking aobut where he was going he wound up where he wanted to be. Like his feet instinctively took him there. If he's trying to think aobut which direction to go then he would get lost. Who knew? Right? Weird. "~ Oh _Allen_! ~" Road cheered in a sing song voice.

Allen stopped walking and looked around. Where did Road's voice come from? It wasn't from behind or from either side nor in front of him or anywhere around. Was it his imagination? Was Wisely messing with his head? He shrugged it off and started walking. " ~ _Allen_!~" Road repeated in a sweet, singy song voice.

Allen twitched and dropped his books. It wasn't from around him, but from above him. He looked up and Road smiled, giggling, waving then jumped off of Lero and Allen panicked. He didn't know what to do, even though she wouldn't really get hurt, he couldn't let her fall. He caught her around her waist and sighed. Why was his heart racing when she did that? He looked at Road, but he realized that he had fallen to the ground. The stinging pain in back was enough proof. Not to mention Road was on top of his stomach. He took his hands off of her waist and pulled her back, sitting up, rubbing his back. The ground was so freaking hard! "What the hell are you thinking!" Allen shouted.

"Why you so angry? I could've landed on my feet and if not I wouldn't of been harmed." Road said.

"I don't know! You fall from ten stories and I panic! What do you think? I'm suppose to be calm?" Allen responded.

"Eh? Wait, were you worried?" Road asked.

"Was I worried? I was. . . . . . *sigh*. Leave me alone. I don't know what you want, but it's a big flat no." Allen said, picking his books up.

Road smiled again. She hugged Allen and Allen tried to get up, but Road was sitting on his legs. He shoved her off a bit roughly and stood up. He started walking away and opened a door that said library. Road followed and Allen glanced back at her. "Happy Birthday Allen." Road said.

"What's so happy about it?" Allen responded.

"C'mon, cheer up! It's also Christmas. There's the feast, the presents, and at night, the ball." Road said.

"I'm not going to a ball." Allen said.

"Everyone is going. Even the kids and Jasdevi." Road replied.

"I don't care. I'm not." Allen responded.

"Millenie isn't going to like your mood. He loves this holiday. We all get each other gifts. Though, you didn't get anyone anything. Nothing new. You're not that nice." Road said.

"I don't have money either." Allen said, going down an aisle.

"So, are you coming to the longue with the tree and the presents and the big feast or not?" Road asked.

"No." Allen said.

"Why not?" Road said in a pouty voice.

"Many akuma are there. Being surrounded by too many akuma makes my eye itch and eventually hurt. That's my point." Allen told them.

"Well, we're not that cruel to the akuma that earned their little bit of respect. How did you know about that though?" Road inquired.

"I could hear you all clearly from my room." Allen answered, taking a turn.

"But the party is all the way on the other side of the ark." Road stated.

"Everywhere else is so silent that my hearing capabilities went very far this time." Allen responded.

"I heard you have keen senses, but I had no idea they were that good." Road replied.

Allen placed a book on a shelf then the toher two beside it. His fingers traveled down the books and he quickly glimpsed thorugh the books, picking five books this time. He went to a tale without looking up from his book and sat down. Minutes passed and he read several pages. He was quite a fast reader. It was like watching Tyki read, but Tyki took his time. Allen looked up from his book and Road waved. "You're still here? Get lost." Allen said bitterly.

"You're coming with me to the party Allen." Road said firmly.

"No." Allen answered, reading the book again.

"Allen please. You wouldn't want to disappoint the Earl, would you?" Road said.

"He knows how I am. I hate parties." Allen replied.

Road went on and on and on about Allen having to go to the party, but she was just wasting her time. Allen kept saying no and continued to read his book. Road pouted and whined, but eventually gave up and left. Allen sighed when he heard the library door close and went back to reading once more. He had taken a liking to reading lately. He just wanted to learn new things. It was so interesting. Not all of it was real though. Some was fiction. "_Allen, come to the party._"

Allen's head snapped up and almost popped off. He dropped his book, startled. He looked around and made sure to look up this time too, but no one was there. Wisely? No. It was someone else. "_~ Allen! Come my son. Come to the party. Oh Allen! ~_"

The Earl. Allen grabbed his book and put his leg over his over his other leg, knee specifically, and leaned backwards. He held the book with his left hand and used his right hand to flip through the pages. It didn't take long for the Earl's voice to come back though. "_Allen! Allen come! It's not just Christmas, it's your birthday! You have gifts here as well. You may not like them or this, but you will participate in a family event._" the Earl said sternly.

Allen sighed and closed the book with his left hand. He grabbed another book and decided to come back for the other three another time. He started walking towards the soft music he could hear with his good hearing, thank you for them, otherwise he would be totally lost. He never even went to the longue. When he got to a pair of big brown doors he opened them and a few people turned their heads to glance at him. Most of the akuma's eyes landed on his left arm that had been uncovered for the first time. He hadn't realized that. He looked at the akuma idly as he walked over to a chair and sat down to read. The Noahs all knew a few akuma were going to attack, but did nothing. He could handle himself. Allen glanced at a handful of akuma coming towards him, but made no movement. Did they forget he was a Noah? Some of them stopped when they caught his cold, cold eyes, but the higher levels that were brainless continued to come. Allen looked away, but didn't fear anything. Dice stood in front of Allen and all of the akuma stopped immediately. Allen looked away from his book one more time as he turned the page. "Merry Christmas akuma." Allen said softly, but coldly.

The akuma got in human form and bowed, apologizing, begging for forgiveness and leaving. They really left the room. Not wanting to pay the consequences. "Are you okay Allen?" Dice asked.

"Of course. You didn't need to do anything though." Allen said.

"Nonsense. You are my master. I must protect you even if you wouldn't get hurt in the process and as long as you say nothing." Dice said, walking away and smiling. "Happy Birthday Allen." he added.

"Maybe you should cover the innocence up." Earl suggesed.

"You find it revolting?" Allen asked, not looking up from his book.

"I've seen worse things in life Allen. That's not even close to revolting." Earl responded.

"Somehow that doesn't convince me." Allen said.

"Why are you here?" Road asked.

"I thought you were the one who begged and pleaded him to come?" Tryde queried.

"I did, but he said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and hell no!" Road replied.

"You kept track?" Tyki asked.

"That wasn't even half." Road informed.

"He hates parties." Wisely told them.

"I'm not too fond of them wither." Mercym said.

"Then how come Allen is here?" Sheryl asked, gathering everyone's attention.

Allen looked up from his book and at everyone's stare. The Earl didn't tell them. Maybe that was a good thing. He couldn't just say that he thought about Road's pleading and agreed to come though. "The Earl asked me to come." Allen said as if it were nothing.

"What! You'll listen to him, but not me!" Road whined, stomping her foot.

"You're annoying." Allen stated simply.

"That still doesn't mean anything." Road said.

Allen closed his book and put it on the stand beside him. He put his chin in his palm and frowned. He seemed pretty calm and in a good mood, as good as the grumpy man can get, but he was clearly aggravated, annoyed, and a bit angry. Of course. Was that also frustration? Over what? Road probably. Allen looked away from them and looked. . . . . strange. "I don't have high respect for you." Allen said, nonchalantly.

"You respect the Earl?" Tyki asked, stunned.

"He has more authority than I and as far as I am concerned, he's not annoying like you guys. Also, with what I know, he's stronger than me and much, much older. He has earned my trust so there would be no reason not to give him my respect." Allen said.

"And you have no respect for me?" Road asked.

Allen turned his head away and a few people started snickering. "Not much. You are just like a little girl who runs around trying to play games and hurt people and doesn't do too well in school without help. You're just a slacker who searches for fun and trouble." Allen said.

"Like you're mature either. All you do is frown and get angry over every little thing and agrue and so on." Road responded.

"Not constantly." Allen said.

"Especially not lately." Tyki remarked.

"I still don't want to be here, but the Earl wouldn't leave my head. It is agitating." Allen said.

"It was not." Earl said, protesting like a child.

"You were screaming in my head and I couldn't even focus on reading." Allen said.

"It is your birthday. You should be more excited." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Charlye agreed.

"I'm not a party or an excited kind of person." Allen said bluntly.

"Clearly." Jackie said.

"I can just as easily walk out." Allen responded.

"No, you may not." Earl said.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to do anything." Allen replied.

"Just let him leave. It's not like anyone really wants him here at a party. He'll just ruin it." Jasdero said.

"Yeah. He's a party pooper." Debbitto said.

"For once I agree with them." Allen said.

"You're agreeing witth them on an insult about you?" Tyki inquired.

"Sure. It's the truth."" Allen said, shrugging.

"You are a bit strange." Dice said.

"Yet, none of you have figured me out." Allen muttered.

"I hav ean idea. Allen, do you like chess?" Sheryl asked.

"It's not bad. I guess. I've only played the game three times." Allen said.

"Wanna play a game?" Sheryl asked.

"That's boring!" the twins shouted.

"He didn't ask you." Tyki replied.

"Sure." Allen answered Sheryl.

"At least Allen is doing something." Road said.

"It's stradgeical. Something that's useful in combat." Earl said.

"That's true." Tyki said.

"It's like a single war is a game of chess. Sheryl happened to notice this fact and started playing it." Earl said, watching Allen and Sheryl.

"Y'know, it doesn't look that boring, it's only learning how to play that is boring." Allen told them.

"How did you learn how to play?" Road asked.

"A scientist at the Order and another exorcist that died a long time ago taught me so neither one of them would be completely bored while their companion was away." Allen said, moving a chess piece. "It was a way to pass the time so I did agree to learn, but only played a few games not including learning expierences with the games."

"I see." Road mumbled as she sat beside him. "You like chess?"

"I guess." Allen answered.

"Then can you teach me?" Road asked.

Allen moved his knight and looked at Road. Why did she ask him to teach her everything he knew even though she knew probably half the things? "I asked if you wanted to learn how to play chess before and you said no." Sheryl said in a childish pouty voice.

"That's because you're old. Allen is around my age. I can trust his word. Boring to learn, but fun to play." Road said.

"Unless of course you lose or if you like to win and if you lose and you keep trying until you win by using your determination then that's another story." Allen said.

"Sorta like a person who likes challenges, but continues on until you are victorious, right?" Road asked as Allen moved another piece and took one of her Dad's pieces.

"Yes, but this game isn't like many others. Some calll it a sport, but it only works 'the muscles' in your mind. That's how many have put it. In other words, it takes time, patience, calmness, and you have to not only keep track of your pawns, but your enemy. Each pawn can only move so many spaces and you have to make sure you'll be safe in the end. You have to plan ahead and expect the enemy to make a movement. That's one of that easy things about games. You know all the rules and you know all the weaknesses and strengths of your opponent. It would be besat if the person you're up against is someone you know of course. It gives you the upper hand. . . . . . like this. Check mate." Allen said, moving one more piece.

"Huh? What? Already?" Sheryl asked, looking at the board closely.

"That's a new record." Tyki muttered, lighting a ciggarrette.

Road grinned and laughed at her Dadn's reaction. Sheryl immediately reset the board and forced ALlen to play again. It was like watching Tyki and Allen in a game of poker. "Hey, he isn't cheating, is he?" Jasdero asked.

"You can't cheat in chess. I didn't even know there was a chess board here." Allen responded, folding his arms indignitantly.

"Allen gots a point. No cheating in chess. None that I can think of that is." Earl responded.

"I would like to try a game with you Allen." Lulubell said.

"What? But I'm not done with him yet." Sheryl whined.

"I accept Lulubell." Allen said.

Lulubell sat down in front of Allen and took the first move. Allen took a simple move and put on his poker face. "Liek the Earl said Road, not only is the war like chess, but if you compare it to many things you will see the resemblance. I see chess as the main game like war. There's a king and then there's his underlings. Yes, underlings would be an approipte word. Anyways, in battle, it's highly impossible to lose at least a few warriors. Thus the reason for akuma, finders, and even scientists in some cases at the Order, but, to be a good ruler, your utmost important goal is to lose the least amount of comrades as possible. If so, then in the next battle you will have even more comrades then your opponent. Just because you won a battle does not mean you won the war. Understand?" Allen said monotonelessly.

"But how would there be battles with this?" Road asked.

"Simple. When one pawn takes on another. Like, if I were to send the queen after the knight if need be. That would be a battle. Only one will remain victor, but that does not necessarily mean I win the war. I still have the king. The king must be killed to win the war. In this case, the king would be the Millenium Earl and the Order's king would have to be the heart of innocence." Allen responded, moving a piece and looking at her.

"He sounds like a wiseman in a fight." Wisely said.

"He sounds like an adult." Skin said, chewing on a piece of candy.

"He is eighteen now." Sheryl said.

"He is much smarter than we thought." Tyki said.

"Why would the Earl be the king Allen?" Road asked curious, wanting to know how Allen got that assumption. They told him nothing.

"He's in charge of the akuma and the Noahs." Allen said.

"That's not your only reason for saying that, is it?" Earl asked.

"No." Allen moved a piece and took one of Lulubell's. "But I've noticed that not only do the akumas feel a need to listen to your orders, but so do the Noahs. Not like robots like the akuma, but in a similiar fashion so to speak. Also, not only do you have the highest authority, you've been around longer than any of us here, correct? That would make you the wisest in a way. I do have another reason, but. . . . . . it's nothing much. I don't even believe it's true. Just a weird theory that came to mind once." Allen said, glancing at the Earl.

"You have humor in your eyes. What's so funny?" Earl queried.

"Lulubell is losing." Allen said.

"Huh?"

Road counted the pieces and compared them. "Road, there's another thing you need to learn." Allen said.

"What's that?" Road asked.

"The number of soldiers doesn't matter. As long as the king stands still. You see, nothing is impossible. It's just that two against one is the better odds, but that's also a weakness." Allen said, taking another one of Lulubell's pawn.

"Go on." Road ushered.

"If two people were to go up against one person not only does power matter, but teamwork. They have to know how to work together and be in sync. Sorta. It's best to know one another's weaknesses and strengths or where you and that person coperate in a balance. The mind and the body need to work together for a person to walk and breathe. The same goes for a team. One may be the brain and one may be the brute force. Another way to put it would be where the two people split that equally. A good pair for both of those would be Skin and Wisely. The other pair would be Tyki and Lulubell." Allen explained.

"As long as the two can't work together then the opponent will win, yes?" Road responded.

"Correct." Allen said, watching Lulubell take a piece of his own. "Teamwork is the main key. So, one whole person could defeat a whole army given the right reasons. Also, sometimes, many people listen to someone. Following every order like a dog and giving their own lives if asked. Terrists are a good examples, but I suppose the akuma and even us Noahs at times would be a good example, but we don't always follow orders accordingly. Then, if you've come to understand Cross Marian, he is able to expect everything from everyone. A human alone is a genius, but humans together as a group are stupid. Not everyone will agree completely unless you are like Lulubell and will agree with smoeone's opinion if their your master." Allen firther explained.

"Did you just make fun of her?" Road asked.

"Not entirely, but always following orders isn't always good. You're not ever always right. There will come a time where you fail and when you're wrong. More than once. If you look at it, for everyone to start off you have to be a beginner. Meaning, we were all just as pathetic as the humans once before." Allen said, takking another piece, but also losing one.

"So you're admitting to mistakes?" Tyki asked, sitting down, watching the small game war.

"I've made many. Childhood is where you make the most mistakes. Childhood is where you learn everything you need for life when you grow older." Allen responded honestly.

"Name one of oyur mistakes." Tyki said.

"Going back to the Order. Twice." Allen responded.

"Your turn." Lulubell said softly, frustrated.

"Also, you have to have more then one plan. Not everything will happen accordingly. That's where's the saying expect the unexpected, comes in. Always be prepared. You also have to know when to retreat. When to not fight a losing battle. Outsmart the trickster. Be absolutely cunning. Keeping everything in mind, you have to go after your objective. Your mission must be carried out, but there will be times when you must retreat. When, where, and why is the trick. Or. . . . . . trick the enemy. Make them think you retreated and make a small ambush. You have to look at every small detail thoruoghly. You can't always go by your gut, instincts, or wing it, but you can't always go by logic or theory. You will have to take chances. This is a lot to take in for you Road. Do you even understand?" Allen said.

"A little, but with how you're saying this, do you keep this all in mind while you're making a plan?" Road responded.

"You can't use everything, but it's best to use this knowledge depending on the scenrio, yourself, and the safety of your comrades and the objective of your mission. That's why not everyone is cut out to be a leader. You see, I have a photographic memory when it comes to this stuff." Allen said, taking another one of Lulubell's piece.

"So, how do this have to do with chess?" Road queried.

"I was explaining how the game is similiar to war and how to be beter at it. You do tend to screw up a bit Road." Allen said, staringa t her.

"How rude." Road responded.

"The truth hurts. I tend to ignore it if I don't like it though. I do have my limits as well. I also have a weakness that I know of, but do you know where the best spot is to attack the enemy in life?" Allen replied.

"Eh? What'cha ya talking about?" Road asked.

"The back of the neck is the most unguarded place on the human body during a battle. This is a common fact known to many people and a lot of people will protect that spot, but then their enemies caught on to that and stopped attacking there. Now, hardly anyone protects themselves in that area. If you hit it just right, the person's neck will break, killing them or if they're lucky, paralyzing them. Depends on the person. Some may even just get knocked out. Check mate." Allen told her, taking another piece that belonged to Lulubell and leaving nowhere else for her to take her king. "Concentration, deermination, focusing, and much more, these are all keys to winning. And that is that. If you wish to learn Road, I will teach you how to play chess."

"Are you going to keep talking like a wiseman?" Road asked.

"Maybe. I only speak what comes to mind and out of my mouth. Half the time I don't even think before I talk. Which isn't too wise for a wiseman, huh?" Allen jooked.

"Nah. I like it. It makes you looked even smarter then the Earl. I had know idea you knew so much about war and stuff like that. I would like you to teach me how to play chess though." Road replied.

"Then it's settle. You mind moving Lulubell or would you like one more go?" Allen asked.

Lulubell bit the inside of her lip. WHy did this boy make her so frustrated? He knew what he was doing from the inside out. It was so odd. "No. I've had all the fun I need." Lulubell said, standing up and moving.

Road got in her seat and Allen showed Road how to set the board up. "Who would've thought Allen would've wound up doing this? He's enjoying himself. He definitely isn't a party person, but he's an excellent asset to our side Lord." Sheryl said.

"Indeed he is. Indeed he is." Earl replied.

"Oh, Road, remember one thing. Your strengths are your weaknesses as well as your weaknesses your strengths." Allen said.

"What does that mean?" Road asked.

"If you rely too much on your strengths you'll fail. Too much faith in one thing is never good. It'll only lead to your demise." Allen explained.

"Understand captain!" Road said and on wen the little game of chess war.

**Cut! Please review and I won't be able to update for awhile. Maybe around the 3rd of August or a little after. Please and thanks for understanding. Yan Luna4373**


End file.
